El héroe, los monstruos y la aventura
by KageSekai
Summary: Cuando una batalla lo lleva a otro mundo por culpa de un pasillo de hadas, el joven rey demonio se verá en la obligación de evitar que dos grupos criminales destruyan su mundo al revivir a dos deidades, será Kusanagi Godou capaz de detener la amenaza del equipo Magma y Aqua mientras se vuelve el mejor maestro pokemon de Hoenn.
1. Camino a otro mundo

**Título.- Un Nuevo Mundo.**

 **Crossfic: Campione x Pokemon Esmeralda.**

 **Desligue: Ni Campione ni Pokemon me pertenecen y son de sus respectivos creadores y solo me pertenecen los Oc´s que cree.**

 _Cuando una batalla lo lleva a otro mundo por culpa de un pasillo de hadas, el joven rey demonio se verá en la obligación de evitar que dos grupos criminales destruyan su mundo al revivir a dos deidades, será Kusanagi Godou capaz de detener la amenaza del equipo Magma y Aqua mientras se vuelve el mejor maestro pokemon de Hoenn._

* * *

 **[Camino a Otro Mundo]**

Su mirada incrédula no podía dejar de analizar todo a su alrededor. El brillo del azul cielo junto con el sol que daban un hermoso escenario lleno de vida con la fértil tierra y los grandes árboles del bosque, pero para la persona presente parecía una mala broma de algún ser considerado sus enemigos mortales, pues en su cabeza estaba escrito todavía el escenario de su última batalla que no debía de haber terminado hace más de una horas.

La batalla había sido mucho más intensa de lo que podía creer. Su cuerpo no lograba responder ni a al menor de las órdenes del cerebro, motivo por el cual se encontraba observando el oscuro cielo provocado por incontables nubles grises que amenazaban con soltar agua como lágrimas de la caída de su gobernante ancestral.

Un joven de 16 años de cabello negro como la obsidiana que estaba alborotado ligeramente en puntas que tenía una tez morena y unos oscuros ojos como el azabache, su rostro no era atractivo pero tenía una sensación de una peligrosa bestia. Su vestimenta constaba de una camisa roja de manga corta debajo de una playera blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones azul oscuro, pero toda su ropa tenía grandes daños en todas partes que se comparaban con las heridas de su cuerpo, esa persona era uno de los 7 idiotas que habían logrado asesinar a un dios y renacer como hijos de la bruja y el idiota, su nombre es Kusanagi Godou.

Lo último que había visto antes de cerrar los ojos para activar su derecho divino de resucitación fue el campo de batalla destruido. Árboles quemados hasta cenizas o destruidos por la mera batalla, la tierra que se había vuelto infértil así como los grandes cráteres de fuerza creadas por como los enemigos destinados combatían con todo su poder y las oscuras nubes que protegían al cielo de cualquier luz.

Pero 4 horas después de su renacimiento con el poder de la **[Oveja]** el campo había cambiado totalmente. Su instinto no le advertía de ningún peligro a su alrededor como para pensar que fuera obra de otro dios, ya había intentado llamar a sus amigos para ver si podían ayudarlo con su localización, pero resulto que su celular no tenía señal en ninguna parte que intentara hacer una llamada y pase a que intento que su acero le prestara su ayuda para comunicarse con Ena o el anciano Susano, residió la respuesta de no poder conectarse con ellos.

– Supongo que lo mejor sería buscar una cuidad o algo por el estilo – Sin prestarle más atención de la que debía es que el joven comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo en específico. La naturaleza como la calma era increíble a los ojos del joven rey quien dichas cosa le parecían imposibles, únicamente continuando con su caminata es que decidió disfrutar de la misteriosa paz que casi nunca podría encontrar – Aunque este es el momento donde algo pasa y evita que disfrute de la paz que tengo en estos momentos – No sabía si era porque se había acostumbrado a su vida como Campione, pero sabía muy bien que nunca podría tener paz por mucho tiempo.

 _[CHIIII][TORRRR]_

Un extraño sonido salió de una parte del bosque cerca de donde estaba. Godou maldecía por haber acertado con su deducción de no poder disfrutar de la paz como quisiera, pero no pensaba quedarse cruzado ignorando cuando algo necesitaba de su ayuda, motivo por el cual apresuro su paso mientras corría y saltaba con agilidad ganada en diversas batallas.

Con un ágil salto llego a un lugar ligeramente elevado para observar algo que lo dejo realmente sorprendido.

La criatura que había gritado era un pequeño ser emplumado como un bebe de una gallina o un gallo, pero este tenía unas plumas doradas que alrededor del cuello tenía un plumaje de color naranja así como 3 plumas grandes saliendo de la cabeza donde al inicio son de un color dorado y luego a uno color naranja, sus ojos negros brillaban de manera húmeda por el miedo y como no tenerlo ante su oponente.

Un tipo de extraño ser bípedo color morado de unos 1.60 m de alto así como un cuerpo ligeramente ancho que podría llegar a pesar cerca de unos 87.0 kg y que su cuerpo contaba con 2 brazos que eran robustos y algo sobresalía de la parte posterior así como sus 2 grandes puños y un tipo de rayas en los brazos, su cuerpo grande como robusto que pasaba hasta las piernas con esa definición que contaba con 3 garras pies y manos y en las rodillas había un tipo de agujero, aunque en su cara que era la mayor parte de la boca, tenía unos tipos de cuernos que en vez de terminar con los filos eran una especie de tubos que al final tenían un color amarillo, cosa que pasaba igual con las 2 colas que tenía la misteriosa bestia y debido a sus ojos con esclerótica roja y el ojo negro le daban una mirada intimidatoria y más ahora que estaba enojado.

Godou no tenía ni la menor idea de qué diablos era la cosa morada y no le importaba en esos momentos, simplemente saltó delante del pequeño ser emplumado para evitar que la criatura más fuerte se atreviera a lastimar al pequeño pájaro.

La bestia morada alzó la vista para ver a su rival. Godou mostró uno afilados ojos listo para el combate de ser necesario. Tanto bestia como humano se preparaban ante el deseo de batalla de la otra persona, entonces el monstruo lanzó una poderosa vibración ultrasónica que causo que el joven rey se tapara los oídos mientras la bestia continuaba con su grito, pero Godou no se quedó atrás y empezó a reunir poder mágico para cantar palabras de hechizo.

– " _Rugido que del cielo que llamas a la tragedia que se expande a la tierra con ira y que resuena con fuerza en el cielo, con estas palabras mando tu ira en forma de luz"_ – Las palabras calladas por el sonido del grito del ser morado no logro evitar que la magia se activara como debía. Entonces el cielo se oscureció rápidamente y un poderoso rayo cayó donde se encontraba la bestia de morados colores.

La bestia grito con un _EXPLOOOOOUD_ que mostraba el dolor de haber recibido de llenó el ataque del joven rey demonio. La bestia una vez termino el ataque observo al joven, ambos nuevamente se vieron a los ojos. El ser morado al ver que el hombre no pensaba intimidarse con su mirada es que camino hacía un lugar para alejarse de esa persona.

Godou sonrió al ver que la bestia se iba sin hacer más escándalo de lo necesario. Volteando a ver a su espalda se encontró con el polluelo de color dorado que no sabía si temerle al joven o sentirse aliviado, pero una sonrisa del joven provoco que el polluelo se sintiera sumamente cómodo con el misterioso joven de negros cabellos que le había salvado la vida del malvado ser morado, pero el polluelo miraba expectante si aquella persona sacaría aquel objeto en forma de esfera.

– Parece que esa cosa ya no te piensa molestar así que será mejor que me retire – El polluelo se sorprendió ante las palabras del joven quien empezó a alejarse caminando, el polluelo sabía que los humanos gustaban de atrapar a los de su clase en esferas cuando tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo, entonces porque este humano no – Lo mejor será que continúe el camino en búsqueda de una cuidad… ¿Aunque me pregunto que era esa cosa morada?

El joven sin ponerse a pensar de más en aquella extraña criatura es que continuo con su intención de viajar hasta encontrar un lugar donde haya humanos, posiblemente se encontraba cerca de un pueblo con mucho poder espiritual y el poder mágico dio a luz a dicho demonio o Youkai, pero para saber con exactitud tenía que encontrar el poblado humano, pero entonces…

 _[KYAAAAAAA]_

Un nuevo grito (esta vez humana) sonó cerca de donde estaba y debido a que sonaba un poco más distante que el polluelo es que un par de rayos empezaron a cubrir su cuerpo para entonces volver su cuerpo más liviano que una hoja, entonces la activación de la **[Velocidad Divina]** hizo acto de aparición y su velocidad aumento de gran manera para ir a dónde provino la voz de manera más rápida.

En pocos segundos llegó a donde vino el grito. El joven solo pudo observar a una chica que al parecer había chocado en contra de un árbol, aunque eso calmo el instinto de batalla del joven guerrero que portaba un inmenso poder. Con calma camino hasta donde estaba la chica que había chocado y le extendió la mano.

– Te encuentras bien – Pregunto Godou a la chica que alzó la vista para ver a quien le había hablado como dado la mano, entonces Godou pudo observar a la joven.

Una chica de un castaño cabello corto que no superaba la mitad del cuello que tenía dos largos mechones cayendo de los lados de su rostro y con unos mechones protegiendo su frente aunque la mayor parte de su cabello era oculto por una pañoleta roja con 2 círculos blancos del lado derecho, la tez de la chica era blanca como el melocotón y sus ojos eran de una hermoso color azul cual zafiro y su rostro infantil tenía un encanto único como el de una princesa a la cual uno debe de escoltar y proteger. Su vestimenta consistía en una chamarra roja con la parte baja del cuello de color negro y debajo una camisa blanca de manga corta y un short negro, pero la chica tenía un gran cuerpo con un busto bastante bien dotado así como su delgada cintura y con unas caderas perfectas.

La chica era una belleza que podía estar en un medio de Yuri y Erika con facilidad, la chica por su parte tomo la mano del joven que estaba ayudándola para levantarse de la tierra.

– Gracias – Agradeció la chica a Godou con una suave sonrisa.

– No he hecho nada que merezca tu gratitud – Fue la respuesta de Godou a la chica que había ayudado a levantase, pero entonces le surgió una duda a Godou – Como has terminado chocando contra un árbol – Fue la pregunta del joven.

– Venía bajando la montaña con mi bicicleta hasta que un Pokemon me espanto y provoco que perdiera el equilibrio hasta chocar contra el árbol – Fue la respuesta de la chica con una risa ligeramente nerviosa – Por cierto, mi nombre es Haruka– Se presentó la chica de castaños cabellos ante Godou con suma amabilidad que le recordaba ligeramente a Ena.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou – Se presentó el joven de negros cabellos ante la chica con amabilidad en su rostro – Y a donde te dirigías con tanta prisa exactamente – Pregunto Godou a Haruka con curiosidad – "¿Qué diablos es un Pokemon?" – Fue la pregunta interna que Godou se guardó para sí mismo.

Tras haber vivido como un Campione durante ya 3 años había aprendido un par de cosas que parecerían imposibles para personas normales, como el no poder contactar con personas cercanas a él o el hecho de que existan seres que no conoce, entonces podía decir que pasaban dos cosas.

1.- Había terminado en una realidad alternativa o un punto del tiempo donde los seres mitológicos podían vivir mutuamente con paz y demás con las personas, o…

2.- Había terminado en otro mundo totalmente desconocido que podía ser o un mundo severamente problemático o un mundo tranquilo donde podía vivir cómodamente hasta encontrar una forma de volver a su hogar.

Godou realmente apostaba que se encontraba en la 2da opción más que en la 1ra, pero pensaba que lo mejor era averiguar con total certeza en qué tipo de mundo se encontraba antes de dar un veredicto sobre eso.

– Me dirijo a _Villa Raíz_ para ver al Prof. Abedul y que me pueda dar mi 1er Pokemon - Fue la respuesta de Haruka a Godou, aunque su voz no sonaba muy convencido – Si te soy sincera… no me gusta mucho los pokemons, la única razón por la cual decidí aceptar esta aventura Pokemon fue para viajar y ver el mundo – Contó Haruka a Godou con una mirada entre animada como deprimida – Aunque mi padre me dijo que era lo mejor al cumplir mis 10 años el iniciar mi viaje como maestra pokemon… pasa algo malo – Pregunto Haruka a Godou cuando la empezó a mirar incrédulo.

– Me estás diciendo que tienes tan solo 10 años – Haruka asintió con honestidad ante la pregunta de Godou – "No es posible que una niña tan joven como Hikari pueda tener ese cuerpo tan desarrollado" – Godou evito la mirada de la zona más llamativa de la chica incrédulo de que ella tuviera tal cuerpo a tan temprana edad, pero dejando de lado el tema de la edad o el cuerpo de la joven, al parecer tenía posibilidad de encontrar un lugar habitado por personas – No hay problema si te acompaño hasta Villa Raíz, como soy nuevo en este lugar es que no sé ni donde estoy no a donde debo ir en realidad – Comento Godou con honestidad en su voz mientras rascaba su nuca con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

– No le veo ningún problema – Fue la respuesta de Haruka con una linda sonrisa – Me parecía aburrido el tener que ir sola y aburrirme hasta llega – Haruka tomo la bicicleta y observo que Godou no tenía ningún vehículo con la cual transportarse – Tienes contigo algún patín o algo, porque no creo que puedas seguirme el paso corriendo cuando me voy desplazando en bicicleta.

Godou no dijo nada ante las palabras de Haruka. Como un Campione es que su cuerpo y sus poderes le daban una velocidad como resistencia comparable con un leopardo o un velociraptor según personas que habían visto sus poderes, pero al no saber si en este mundo existían los Campiones o si existía la magia siquiera o si Haruka era una persona normal sin conocimiento de la magia es que no podía comentar que podía incluso superarla, pero se le había ocurrido una idea.

– Que te parece si yo conduzco la bicicleta y tú te apoyas en mi espalda, aunque tendrás que guiarme a donde se encuentra Villa Raíz – Indico Godou a la chica, Haruka pensó en eso y prefería el indicar que manejar.

– Trato – Hablo Haruka para dejar que Godou tomara el asiento de conductor y ella se puso en la espalda del joven – Sera mejor que vayas lo suficientemente rápido – Indico Haruka a Godou quien asintió y empezó a pedalear a donde Haruka le decía dónde ir.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE_

Tras un rato los 2 jóvenes llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde Godou pedaleo hasta estar frente a un gran edificio de color plateado con las puertas color rojo donde había otras 2 personas esperando afuera, así que deteniéndose delante de la puerta del edificio es que Haruka se bajó y Godou copió el acto para observar a las otras 2 personas delante de donde se encontraban.

Un hombre de unos treinta y algo años de un cabello castaño arreglado así como una tez bronceada por el sol de unos ojos negros y con una barba que rodeaba toda la barbilla, su rostro calmado podía dar a entender a las personas su experiencia como la sabiduría que tenía. Su ropa constaba de una playera azul de manga corta debajo de una bata blanca de laboratorio y un pantalón cortó verde sucio así como usar unas sandalias.

A su derecha había una pequeña niña de 8 años más o menos que tenía un largo cabello negro-azulado que llegaba hasta la espalda con unos mechones ligeramente salvajes cubriendo su frente y con un gorro de lana color rojo, su blanca piel así como sus marrones ojos como el caramelo le quedaban muy bien con su infantil rostro pero que tenía un aura de Yamato Nadeshiko que le recordaba ligeramente a Yuri pero más infante como Hikari. Debido a que usaba un suéter gris tan largo que llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas toda su demás vestimenta estaba oculta, aunque se podía observar una tela blanca ligeramente por el cuello del suéter, llevaba una mochila negra en su espalda y unas zapatillas azules con blanco.

– Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos Haruka-san – Hablo el hombre con una voz cortes a la niña de castaños cabellos, pero entonces paso su vista al joven de negros cabellos – Es un conocido tuyo, Haruka – Pregunto el profesor a la chica quien vio que el profesor se refería a Godou.

– Algo así – Fue la respuesta de Haruka con una expresión difícil de describir – Un pokemon me espanto y choque contra un árbol, entonces él me ayudo a levantarme, pero es un extranjero y termino perdiéndose en el bosque así que vino conmigo a Villa Raíz para poder encontrar un poblado y saber dónde se encontraba – Fue la respuesta de Haruka al viejo amigo de su padre.

– Ya veo – Comento el científico con una suave sonrisa – Mi nombre es Abedul, pero todo el mundo me llama Profesor Abedul y soy el profesor pokemon de la región de Hoenn, ¿Y tú de que región eres? – Pregunto el profesor y Godou se quedó callado.

Godou tenía que pensar en algo al no saber si Japón existía en este mundo. Pase a lo que Alexander pudiera decir acerca de Godou y su idiotez que era comparable con el del rey de las espadas, Godou simplemente con la escasa información sacada del Prof. Pokemon para poder dar una respuesta que no sonara totalmente absurda.

– Mucho gusto Prof. Abedul, yo soy Kusanagi Godou y provengo de una isla cercana a Hoenn pero que es bastante pequeña y ya que quería recorrer el mundo, es que decidí irme de la isla para poder observar las maravillas que guardaban el mundo – Aunque comparado con Erika, sus mentiras no eran las mejores y solía tomar historias que había leído en los juegos que sus amigos como el idiota de Doni le obligaban a jugar.

– Entiendo – Dijo dudoso el profesor al joven – Por el momento lo mejor sería que todo mundo pasara – Aclaro el profesor y los presentes (junto con el profesor) entraron en el laboratorio. El interior era increíble si se comparaba con la entrada del lugar donde incontables máquinas y papeles se encontraban en cualquier lugar – Haruka-san, Saotome-san – El profesor hablo a las 2 chicas quienes voltearon a verlo – Podrían esperar un poco aquí en lo que tengo una conversación con Kusanagi-kun – Las chicas asintieron y el joven siguió al profesor algo confundido por lo que él quisiera que lo acompañara – Ahora dime la verdadera historia, porque ni creas que me creo eso de que "soy de una pequeña pero cercana isla" – Godou supuso que el profesor observo su mentira, pero el problema era saber si debía encontrar una mejor mentira o decir la verdad.

– Todo empezó cuando un día fui a cierto lugar para entregar cierto objeto a un conocido de mi abuelo – Al final nunca fue alguien que fuera bueno mintiendo y la verdad solía ser (en pocas veces) lo más efectivo.

Contando desde su batalla contra Verethragna hasta la última batalla en contra de una deidad hereje pero sin contar todo los detalles innecesarios, pero el hombre parecía escéptico a creer en las palabras de Godou hasta que invoco mágicamente una espada azabache.

– **Pensar que osaría despertar a un gran [Acero] como yo para algo que no fuera una batalla… realmente te asesinaría de tener un cuerpo** – El Profesor casi se caía de su silla cuando escucho a la espada hablar, aunque eso defendía toda la historia del joven que supuestamente venía de otro mundo.

– Y que es lo que planeas hacer en este nuevo mundo – Pregunto el profesor pokemon al joven con una voz seria ante lo que podría hacer Godou en este misterioso mundo al cual el rey había caído.

– Por ahora es buscar una forma de volver a mi mundo – Fue la respuesta de Godou a Abedul – No sé cómo es que llegué, pero debe de haber una forma de regresar a mi mundo y planeo encontrarla – El Prof. No podía crear que el joven estuviera tan calmado cuando no se encontraba en su mundo natal.

Una persona con un poder de adaptabilidad como él joven debía de ser sumamente raro, personas normales estarían asustados al saber que no se encuentran en su mundo y por ende entrarían en desesperación antes de buscar con desesperación un camino de regreso a casa, pero el joven estaba tan calmado como si el hecho de estar en otro mundo era una cosa de poca importancia.

– Y en lo que encuentras un camino hacía tu mundo, ¿Qué piensas hacer en este mundo? – Fue la pregunta de Abedul hacía el joven de negros cabellos quien se quedó pensando en esas palabras – Sino tienes nada planeado, que te parece convertirte en un entrenador pokemon – Godou observo confundido ante las palabras de Abedul – Creo que es hora para que regrese a mi trabajo como Prof. Pokemon. Haruka-san y Saotome-san pueden venir – Las chicas quienes se encontraban hablando escucharon las palabras del profesor y fueron a donde se encontraba.

– Pensé que nunca dejarían de hablar – Comento Haruka a Godou quien sonrió forzosamente ante el comentario de la joven – Y de que hablaban tú y el Prof. Abedul – Pregunto curiosa la chica a Godou, pero el joven no tenía ni la menor idea de que responder.

– Atención aquí Haruka – Hablo el profesor y la chica nombrada sonrió para darse un golpe en la cabeza y sacar la lengua para decir "tehe" – Aunque es algo que ya deben de saber esto, tengo el deber de informarlo como parte de mi trabajo – Hablo el Profesor con una voz seria como su expresión.

– Aquí está lo que pidió, Profesor – Dijo uno de los ayudantes trayendo 4 esferas rojas con la parte baja blanca y en el centro una línea que dejaba un tipo de botón blanco en medio, entonces tomo una y al apretar el boto, una luz roja se liberó para formar una criatura.

Una pequeña criatura azul cuadrúpeda como un ornitorrinco con un pico amarillo así como una hoja de pantano en la cabeza, a su vez tenía una mirada perdida.

– Esto es lo que se llaman Pokemon – Hablo el Prof. Abedul refiriéndose a la criatura… o posiblemente a la forma de llamar a las criaturas en general – El mundo no es únicamente un espacio para nosotros los humanos, ya que en este mundo existen criaturas llamadas Pokemon. Los humanos y Pokemons vivimos una vida en armonía donde nos ayudamos mutuamente pasando buenos momentos – Empezó a explicar el profesor a los jóvenes – En otras ocasiones luchamos juntos contra equipos de otros entrenadores para unirnos más. Pase a estos vínculos formados por humanos y pokemons, nosotros desconocemos mucho acerca de ellos – Comento el profesor para acariciar al pokemon quien sonreía felizmente – Hay incontables secretos alrededor de estos seres. Con el afán de saber todos esos secretos es que he estado investigando sobre ellos. Eso es lo que hago y ahora ustedes jóvenes, pueden emprender un emocionante viaje lleno de aventuras, amistades y puede que secretos de ustedes mismos, todo empezando al escoger a uno de estos – Dijo el profesor para tomar las esferas y repetir el acto de tocar el botón de las 3 esferas de donde salieron otros 3 diferentes tipos de pokemon.

Uno era un Gekko bípedo de color verde claro como el pasto que tenía una cola dividida en dos secciones de un color verde más oscuro y su vientre como la parte baja de la mandíbula era de un color rojo suave, sus extremidades eran largas donde en sus manos había 3 dedos como en sus pies. Su cabeza era dividido en 2 secciones por sus grandes ojos cuya esclerótica era color amarillo y su pupila rasgada (atributo de un reptil) de color negra y tenía una gran y redonda nariz.

Luego se encontraba una criatura marítima y cuadrúpeda cuyo cuerpo era de un color morado así como su gran cabeza que tenía un tipo de aleta sobresaliente con 2 líneas verticales, done en sus mejillas había un tipo de cosa naranja que se dividía en 3 partes así como la parte baja de la mandíbula y que seguía en el estómago para terminar en su cola como una aleta parecida a la de su cabeza, pero toda esa zona era de un color blanco-amarillento.

El último era idéntico a la criatura que había salvado hace un tiempo pero que contaba con una gama de paletas casi diferente, pues esté tenía la mayor parte de sus aletas naranjas con las plumas de su cuello y la parte superior de las alas eran de un amarillo brillante, cosa que llamó la atención del joven rey demonio.

– Ahora ustedes pueden escoger a un pokemon para que les haga compañía durante su viaje en la región de Hoenn – Comento Abedul dándoles tiempo a los chicos para ver a los pequeños seres, pero ellos no eran los únicos animados.

– Mudkip mud mud Mudkip (Que bien, por fin humanos que van a escogernos) – Hablo el monstruo marino hacía sus compañeros.

– Treecko tree treecko (No te emociones demasiado por esto, Mudkip) – Fue el comentario del reptil verde quien saco una hoja para ponérsela en la boca – Treecko tree treecko (No olvides que hay veces en la que uno se queda con nuestro papá humano y otros se van) – Indico el monstruo verde al monstruo morado.

– Kip mud Mudkip (Pero en este caso hay 3 personas y no solo dos, eso significa que los 3 podemos ir con un entrenador, Treecko) – Fue la respuesta de Mudkip hacía su compañero Gekko con una sonrisa – Mud Mudkip (Y tú que piensas Torchic) – Pregunto Mudkip al polluelo.

– Torchic tor (Yo solo espero que nuestros entrenadores sean buenas personas) – Fue el comentario de Torchic – Torchic tor Torchic (La verdad es que quisiera ser entrenada por el macho humano, puedo sentir una poderosa aura de calor a su alrededor que me hace sentir cómoda y tú que piensas Treecko) – Pregunto el ave de fuego al Gekko.

– Treecko tree (A mí me da igual quien me escoja… aunque el macho no me agrada del todo) – Fue la respuesta del Gekko al pájaro.

– Mudkip (¿Por qué?) – Pregunto Mudkip a su compañero verde.

– Treecko tree treecko (Siento un aura fría que alerta mi cuerpo como si estuviera frente a un enemigo mortal o algo como eso, aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué siento eso) – Respondió Treecko a las preguntas de sus compañeros.

– Mud Mudkip mud (Es raro escuchar eso cuando un pokemon tipo fuego dijo que sentía un aura de fuego alrededor de él) – Comento Mudkip cuando notó que un humano se acercaba – Mudkip (Un humano).

– Este tiene un lindo color – Comento Haruka agachándose para acariciar a Mudkip, quien al ver que la chica se acercaba a él, se puso sumamente nervioso y le lanzo un chorro de agua a su cara – Obviamente creo que no soy de su agrado – Comento Haruka con una mirada de póker ante el ataque del pokemon, pero Saotome Rei (de Yu-Gi-Oh GX) observo detenidamente al curioso pokemon.

– Profesor – El nombrados como Godou y Haruka (quien estaba quitando el agua de su cara) voltearon a verla – No se supone que los Mudkip tienen una piel azul con la parte baja del abdomen como la cola de una tonalidad gris, pero este tiene un color morado que no pertenece a los de su especia – El profesor observo asombrado a la niña que comento tal cosa acerca de una de las muchas razas pokemon.

– Sin duda el permiso otorgado por tu padre para que empieces tu aventura unos años más joven de lo normal no es por nada – Comento Abedul con una sonrisa sonrojando a Rei – Los pokemons como este pequeño Mudkip que tienen una pigmentación diferente a la que deberían de tener al nacer son llamados **[Shiny] o [Variocolor]** , este tipo de pokemons son muy raros y son muy escasos los que consiguen ver o capturar uno – Explico el profesor Abedul – Hay personas que se la pasaban buscando uno y que no han tenido éxito como cierto entrenador llamado Folagor o en otros casos donde uno tiene una suerte extraordinaria para capturar más de uno como lo es cierto entrenador llamado Frigogeoadrix. Acaso te interesa este pequeño Mudkip como compañero – Pregunto Abedul con una sonrisa en cara.

– Aunque es lindo, ya tenía decidido que mi compañero sería Treecko – Comento Rei para caminar hacía el pequeño Gekko verde quien volteo a ver a la humana que se acercaba a él – Que dices pequeño, quieres ser mi compañero en mi aventura pokemon – Pregunto Rei dándole la mano al Gekko.

– Treecko tree (Sabia elección humana) – Comento Treecko para tomar la mano de Rei.

– Pues creo que tomare a esta ternura – Comento Haruka para tomar al polluelo anaranjado quien acepto ser cargada por la chica.

– Entonces Mudkip será tu compañero si no te molesta – Dijo Abedul a Godou quien observo al profesor sorprendido – No estas interesado en la emoción de aventurarte en un nuevo mundo que no conoces, donde las batallas y las amistades están justo a la esquina de cada rincón – Godou sonrió de forma retorcida, que Campione no estaría interesado en tales cosas.

– Acepto – Dijo Godou para observar al pequeño monstruo de color morado – Dime pequeño, no quieres ser mi compañero en esta aventura – Mudkip observo a Godou para lanzarle un chorro de agua en la cabeza - Eso es un no – Pregunto Godou al pequeño monstruo acuático quien corrió hacía él para dar círculos frente a él.

– Mudkip mud (Espero que podamos llevarnos bien) – Comento en su lengua el pequeño monstruo de bolsillo al humano que pensaba aceptarlo como compañero de viaje.

– Es posible darles un nombre – Pregunto Godou al profesor quien se sorprendió temporalmente ante la pregunta, pero en cuestión de segundos es que respondió.

– Hay muchos entrenadores que hacen eso y en realidad es decisión del entrenador y el gusto del pokemon, si quieres darle un mote a ese Mudkip entonces hazlo – Comento el profesor Abedul a Godou como a las otras dos entrenadoras que tenían a su 1er pokemon.

– Que te parece Aoto – Un fuerte chorro de agua golpeo a Godou – Ese no entonces – Comento Godou al saber que ese nombre no era del gusto del pokemon – Mizumaru – Un nuevo chorro lo golpeo – Walter – El mismo resultado – Okeanó – El resultado fue el mismo, entonces tras repetir nombres y nombres el resultado era el mismo – "Acaso ningún nombre le gusta, considerando su atributo agua es que le di un nombre adecuado a él… tal vez…" - Pensando en una posibilidad de un nombre es que Godou observo al pokemon – Umi – El pokemon no le disparo y saltó de alegría – Así que eras hembra – El motivo del enojo de su compañero pokemon radicaba en que los nombres eran para hombre y no mujer.

– Pues yo te pondré Mori que significa bosque y es un nombre asexual – Comento Rei a Treecko quien sonrió dulcemente ante el nuevo nombre.

– Creo que yo no le pondré un nombre – Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa al observar a Torchic.

– Con esto concluido, ahora tomen esto – Dijo el profesor para mostrar 5 esferas pequeñas idénticas a las de los iniciales de Hoenn y un aparato rojo que dejo confundido a Godou – Estas son 5 pokeball que se le entregan para cuando quieran capturar a otro pokemon y esto es llamado dexter o pokedex – Comento Abedul a los presentes – La pokedex les dará información acerca de los pokemons que vean o los que hayan capturado en las pokeball, simplemente pongan la cámara en la espalda frente a los pokemon y les dará la información – Godou estaba sorprendido ante lo conveniente que era dicho aparato.

Los 3 tomaron las 5 esferas junto con la pokedex y sus pokemons iniciales, entonces los 3 salieron del laboratorio del profesor. Los tres observaron la pequeña cuidad llamada _Cuidad Raíz_ sin saber qué hacer.

– Que piensan hacer ahora – Las chicas observaron a Godou quien hizo la pregunta – Como dije de ante mano no soy de Hoenn y no sé a dónde debo ir ahora, así que… tengo planeado viajar de aquí a allá hasta llegar a algún lugar, pero como una persona que es un hermano mayor tengo curiosidad de los planes de las personas más jóvenes – Comento Godou tanto a Haruka como a Saotome Rei.

– Yo creo que regresare a mi hogar en cuidad Petalburgo – Fue la respuesta de Haruka al joven de negros cabellos.

– Yo iré al centro pokemon más cerca que hay en pueblo escaso – Comento Saotome a la pregunta de Godou – Tengo que inscribirme para volverme la mejor entrenadora pokemon de Hoenn – Comento con una sonrisa determinada.

– Ese lugar se encuentra alejado – Pregunto Godou a Saotome.

– A unos cuantas horas de aquí – Comento Saotome a Godou.

– Quieres que te acompañe – Saotome observo sorprendida a Godou ante sus palabras – Haruka tiene una bicicleta así que no sé cuánto tanto tarde en llegar a su hogar pero no es tan preocupante el que se vaya de manera solitaria… si no vuelve a chocar – Comento con algo de burla la última parte, cosa que provoco un puchero en Haruka – Pero tú eres incluso menor que ella y eso si me preocupa como una persona con el nombre de hermano mayor, aunque si quieres negarte no te obligo a que aceptes.

Saotome se quedó pensando en las palabras de Godou.

* * *

 **Con esto llegó al final de este prólogo.**

 **La verdad ya deseaba hacer un fic con Campione y unos de mis sagas de videojuegos favoritas como lo es pokemon, pero debido a que la 1ra vez que empecé el fic no me terminaba de gustar la historia que tenía planeada es que decidí darle un reescrito con una nueva línea de aventura como lo es el básico cambio de mundo.**

 **Realmente pensaba en algo que tuviera que ver con un dios hereje del mundo pokemon pero era muy difícil mantener ambas series unidas con esa historia sin tener que entrar en muchos detalles, aunque es posible que la reponga si encuentro una manera correcta de unir esas dos historias para crear una buena combinación.**

 **Esta historia no sé si la basare en el anime o en los videojuegos, motivos por el cual no saber si meter a Brendan o a Ash/Satoshi y que tipo de historia crear de base desde ahí. Si alguno tiene una opinión de cuál sería mejor entonces déjelo en los comentarios.**

 **Así mismo ya dividí los 3 pokemons iniciales en los 3 entrenadores novatos de la región de Hoenn, además de que tengo muy pocos pokemons decididos para la división y aclarando una cosa; Saotome Rei no es un Oc inventado, es un personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh GX que en Latino américa se tradujo como Blair Flannigan por si alguien quiere ver como es el personaje en verdad y no con la descripción de la serie.**

 **Ahora escribiré el equipo que tengo planeado hasta ahora:**

 **Godou:** Mudkip (Shiny), Ralts, Slakoth.

 **Haruka/May/Aura/Sapphire:** Torchic, Abra, Wurmple.

 **Blair/Rei:** Treecko, Poochyena, Shroomish.

 **Más pokemons aparecerán entre más avance la historia así como yo piense que queden bien.**

 **Sobre las parejas no lo comentare todavía hasta establecer si usare la versión del videojuego o del anime como base para esta historia.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un Review.**


	2. Nuevas capturas

**[Atrapando a nuevos compañeros]**

Caminando por el bosque de la _Ruta 101_ rumbo a _Cuidad Escaso_ se encontraban el joven rey demonio de otro mundo Kusanagi Godou junto con May quien decidió no ir en bicicleta hasta _Cuidad Petalburgo_ pero caminando junto con ellos estaba la pequeña Blair Flannigan, pero puede que se pregunten porque estas 3 personas se encontraban viajando juntos en aquellos momentos los 3 tenían fuera de las Pokeball a sus pokemon iniciales.

– Estas segura de querer viajar junto con nosotros en vez de ir en bicicleta directamente a tu hogar – Pregunto Godou a May quien había decidido no ir directamente a su hogar, Godou no dijo nada en contra ya que era la decisión de la chica y no la suya.

– Ya te dije que sería muy aburrido ir sola hasta cuidad Petalburgo y además, quiero seguir hablando con Blair – Comento May con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por la más joven – O acaso te molesta que yo esté aquí – Pregunto May a Godou con un tono ligeramente curioso pero con un una parte de preocupación que Godou descubrió.

– Para nada – Comento Godou a la niña para quitarle la preocupación – Simplemente pensé que querías ver a tu familia lo más pronto posible tras obtener tu 1er pokemon – Fue la respuesta de Godou hacía May – Pero si quieres ir acompañada no hay problema tampoco y no me molesta proteger a dos jovencitas de lo que sea que pueda haber en esta… ruta – Godou aún tenía problemas con los términos que había aprendido durante el corto tiempo en que Rei lo explico.

Los caminos que hay de una ciudad a otra o a un pueblo o bosque son llamados Rutas y están enumeradas para dar Guía a los entrenadores cuando emprender un viaje, en dichas rutas existen una infinidad de variedades de Pokemon así como de vitalidad por árboles, personas, en algunos lugares ríos o mares y sobre todo, la hierba alta.

La hierba alta era donde los pokemon salvajes Salían para combatir en contra de los entrenadores para tener batallas pokemon, los entrenadores arrojan las Pokeball a los pokemon cuando son vencidos y si la pokeball lo atrapa, el pokemon atrapado se convierte en un nuevo compañero de viaje ayudándolo para ser un gran maestro pokemon.

Y ser un maestro pokemon reside en capturar a muchos pokemon con el afán de retar a 8 de los diversos gimnasios existentes en una región. Cada Gimnasio es controlado por un líder que al derrotarlo te da una medalla de gimnasio y cuando obtengas 8, podrás ir a la calle victoria y registrarte para participar en liga pokemon y si vences, pelear contra el alto mando por el título de Campeón de la Región.

Hasta este punto Godou no sabía si había otra cosa aparte de las batallas pokemon que usara a los pequeños monstruos como centro de atención en algún tipo de competencia sana. Siendo sincero, pensaba que los Pokemon sin duda alguna obtendrían algún tipo de concurso de belleza parecido al de los perros que había en su mundo, aunque si sabía que existían las carreras de Rapidash que era una clase de pokemon unicornio del tipo fuego.

O y estaba también el hecho de que los pokemon se dividían en variados tipos como Agua, Fuego, Hierba, Eléctrico, Veneno, Hielo, Volador, Roca, Tierra, Acero, Siniestro, Psíquico, Bicho, Lucha, Fantasma, Normal, Dragón y al parecer había un nuevo tipo catalogado como tipo Hada y todo eso para entender que un tipo era más fuerte para otro tipo.

Godou sabía que tales cosas serían útiles en el campo de batalla (No sabía si era él el que pelearía) por lo que aprendió la tabla de tipos que tenía Blair, pero esta no contaba con el tipo Hada al ser el "elemento" más nuevo entre los tipo pokemon y hasta que no fuera 100% verídica la información… aún existía la posibilidad de que fuera falsa o una hipótesis.

– Ahora que lo pienso – Tomando en cuenta todo lo que logro aprender en tan poco tiempo – Como se captura un pokemon – Blair alzó una ceja ante la pregunta de Godou, pues hacía cerca de media hora desde que explico todo la básico al chico extranjero – Entiendo el concepto de lanzar la pokeball cuando el pokemon es debilitado para aumentar el chance o porcentaje de captura, pero como se hace en termino prácticos – Godou no tenía un interés en ser maestro pokemon o capturarlos a todos, pero siendo un Campione claro que era una persona curiosa.

Puede que tras leer esto piensen "¿Qué tiene que ver la curiosidad con ser un Campione? ¿No debería referirse únicamente a una persona que ama la batalla sobre todo y con un poder estúpidamente abismal?" y sí, tienen toda la razón en eso, pero no es realmente todo lo que es un Campione.

Un Campione es una persona que busca la victoria por cualquier medio que puedan usar para obtenerla. Peleando en ventaja o usando trucos para ser los que se alcen con una victoria aplastante y abrumadora contra sus rivales divinos, pero por eso mismos es que ellos tienen una enorme curiosidad acerca de todo lo que los rodea y que puede llevarlos a una victoria de manera rápida pero que sacie su propio deseo de batalla.

En otras palabras: Los Campiones buscan saber muchas cosas solo para poder ganar. Bestias salvajes que causan destrozos naturales es un buen término, pero el verdadero termino que se le debe de dar a un Campione sería sin duda; Tramposos que obtienen información para su propia ventaja y victoria.

– Es verdad, incluso si dices paso a paso como capturar a uno, creo que sería más efectiva una demostración donde nosotros podamos verlo – Comento May dándole toda la razón a Godou sobre la forma de atrapar un pokemon – Que te parece si nos enseñas a como atrapar uno, siendo Blair de quien hablamos es que sin duda entenderemos todo – Blair se sonrojo por la alta confianza que May decía sobre ella.

– No creo poder si no aparece un pokemon al cual atrapar – Comento Blair a los dos jóvenes mayores que estaban acompañándola – Aunque si quisiera que apareciera uno para atrapar a mi 1er pokemon como tener mi 1ra batalla pokemon, aunque aún tengo que ver cómo se las apaña Mori – Comento Blair observando al pokemon Gekko que había a su derecha.

Usualmente los pokemon iban dentro de sus pokeball mientras que los entrenadores eran los que caminaban y dejaban descansar a los Poke con la intención de que no se cansaran por si una batalla surgía, pero Godou decidió que era mejor que Umi estuviera fuera de su pokeball y caminara a su lado para aumentar la confianza, aunque desde hace rato se había cansado y estaba en la cabeza de Godou con una sonrisa.

Blair así como May imitaron la acción de Godou para dejar que sus compañeros estuvieran fuera de sus pokeball. Mori quien era el Treecko de Blair tenía suficiente fuerza o estamina para caminar a la par con sus compañeros humanos, mientras que May mantuvo a su Torchic en brazos porque a ambas les gustaba.

Entonces de la hierba salieron 3 pokemon parecidos entre ellos. Un cuadrúpedo animal que podía pertenecer a la familia Canina de un vasto pelaje gris con una cola bastante peluda pero que en su rostro, patas y del abdomen eran de un color negro y sus ojos eran de una pigmentación negro con la esclerótica amarilla y un par de filosos colmillos sobre salían de su hocico.

Godou puso su pokedex delante del pokemon para que una voz robótica hablara " _Poochyena, Pokemon mordida; Amenaza al enemigo enseñando con violencia sus filosos colmillos. Persigue a su presa cuando huye, pero, si le atacan, sale huyendo a toda prisa"_.

– Entones observen como se atrapa un pokemon – Dijo Blair para observar a su compañero Pokemon – Ve Mori – El pokemon Gekko sonrió para ir delante de los 3 Poochyena.

Godou observo a los 3 pokemon tipo mordida. Había dos detrás del pokemon ligeramente más salvaje comparado de los otros 3, se preparaba para una batalla desde la salida sin pensar en escapar y posiblemente los otros 2 no parecían convencidos de querer batallar contra humanos, pero quien podría ser el líder de los 3 al parecer ese era su motivo de salida.

– Chyena poochy Poochyena (No creo que esto sea lo mejor Aniki) – Comento uno de los Poochyena a quien era su líder – Poochyena poochy Poochyena (Si perdemos en contra de ellos es posible que nos capturen, realmente no creo que sea buena idea retar a los humanos Aniki).

– Chyena Poochyena (Nunca les dije que vinieran conmigo, yo seré el más fuerte de la manada una vez derrote a uno de los guerreros de un humano o me uniere a ellos en el combate) – Hablo con poder el líder del grupo de pokemon mordisco, pero sus compañeros parecían no gustosas con la respuesta del mayor.

– Poochyena (Pero hermano…) – Intento hablar la más joven como la única hembra del grupo, pero el mayor la miro de manera salvaje.

– Poochyena poochy Poochyena (No pienso volver sin haberme demostrado que soy el más fuerte de la manada… el más fuerte entre las crías y eso es todo, si venzo regresare orgulloso incluso con las burlas de mis hermanos y si pierdo…) – No termino su frase, pero su voz demostraba que no era lo que los hermanos pensaban.

La hembra observo a su hermano y al voltear a ver a otro lado es que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Unas sombras caninas más grandes que la de los 3 observaban la batalla a lo lejos mientras que negaban con la cabeza, entonces las orejas de la joven Poochyena bajaron en tristeza, pero decidió ver la batalla de su hermano.

– Treecko tree (No es por ser grosero ni nada, pero… empezamos) – Hablo Treecko hacía quien se suponía sería su rival.

– Chyena (Vamos) – Fue la respuesta del líder del grupo quien mostraba sus colmillos a su rival.

– Destructor – Ordeno Blair a su pokemon quien con una gran rapidez fue corriendo en contra del pokemon mordisco, pero este saltó aún lado esquivando el ataque de Treecko.

– _Arrrgh_ – El pokemon mordisco gruño y un aura azul golpeo a Treecko y entonces saltó para taclear al pokemon Gekko con fuerza mandándolo a volar.

El pokemon Gekko se levantó para que el pokemon mordisco diera fidelidad a su nombre al proporcionado un mordisco al pokemon de tipo hoja quien soltó un grito, entonces con fuerza mando a volar a Treecko hasta el tronco de un árbol cerca para lanzar un nuevo placaje a su rival, más Blair ordeno saltar para esquivar el ataque, el cual no fue posible causando dolor en Treecko.

Poochyena se alejó para dejar que Treecko se levantara para poner una mirada enfadada y este fuera con un ataque destructor sin esperar la orden de su entrenadora, pero Poochyena esquivo cada uno de los ataques hasta que por una apertura se mostró para golpear en el pecho al pokemon planta y mandarlo lejos de él. Treecko se levantó enfadado para lanzarse ciegamente a pelear sin órdenes de Blair.

– No te quedes quita observando la batalla nada más, dale órdenes – Blair volteo a Godou quien le dijo esas palabras – Sin órdenes tuya no podrá ganar contra ese pokemon, debes de decirle como moverse y que ataque usar adecuadamente – Blair observo como Treecko peleaba contra el Poochyena pero sin órdenes – Dile algo – Gritó Godou a Blair quien no sabía qué hacer.

– No le grites – Gritó May a Godou – No importa que tan inteligente sea, una batalla real es algo que no aprendes de libro – Godou volteo a ver a Blair quien no sabía qué hacer.

Observando la batalla es que pudo ver como Poochyena estaba en perfecta forma mientras Treecko recibía la mayor parte del daño – _Arrrgh_ – Un nuevo gruñido nació del pokemon y el aura azul rodeo nuevamente a Treecko y fue golpeado nuevamente.

Godou abrió los ojos ante lo que había visto hace unos segundos y decidió que él haría algo – Esquiva el golpe saltando con tu cola – Treecko al instante hizo lo que el entrenador macho dijo y saltó usando su cola para saltar esquivando el golpe de Poochyena – Aférrate al árbol – Treecko al instante puso sus manos en el tronco del árbol.

Mudkip, Torchic así como May y Blair observaron a Godou que tenía una expresión seria mientras sus ojos analizaban el campo de batalla – Corre por rama en rama y cuando llegues a la parte de atrás lánzate con un destructor – Ordenó Godou y Mori asintió para subir a una rama del árbol y entonces empezó a saltar de rama en rama a alta velocidad.

Poochyena alzó la vista buscando a su rival mientras sus compañeros observaban fijos la batalla de su líder como la del pokemon de la humana hembra que servía a las palabras del macho, entonces cuando Poochyena escucho un sonido volteo a ver a un árbol del lado derecho de donde se encontraba por un sonido, pero entonces Treecko saltó de la espalda del pokemon mordisco para golpearlo con fuerza – Absorber – Mori abrió sus labios y una energía verde empezó salir del cuerpo del canino para ir a donde el Gekko quien se recuperó mientras el Poochyena perdió algo de energía.

El pokemon mordisco miró enfadado a su rival mientras Mori respiraba un poco más tranquilo – "Pensar que la persona que menos me agradaba me llevaba a la victoria" – Mori sonrió con cierta sarcasmo.

 **[Se ve la ventana de Pokemon donde Treecko de Nv. 5 con solo ¼ de vida perdida y frente a él Poochyena quien tenía en amarillo su vida con solo ¼ de vida]**

– "De no ser por la habilidad Espesura es que Mori logro recuperar más de la mitad de su vida y daño de gravedad a Poochyena y si todo sale bien en este movimiento, entonces la victoria será de Mori, pero todo depende de la situación" – Pensando es que espero a que el pokemon mordisco se moviera para hacer su ataque final.

Poochyena al ver que el pokemon esperaba paciente es que decidió moverse con cuidado para evitar un ataque que le provocara un fallo. Los presentes estaban frente a una batalla que era bastante sorprendente entre las habilidades entre un humano contra la de un pokemon salvaje, la vista de ambos guerreros se preparaban para dar una batalla que pudiera ser digna en contra de su rival con una sonrisa de emoción.

– _Arrrgh_ – Un nuevo gruñido que debía de bajar la defensa de Treecko al punto de que un ataque llevara a su victoria, entonces con una agilidad ganada en su experiencia de batalla fue hacía donde se encontraba Treecko que esperaba la orden del macho.

– No te muevas – Treecko asintió a las palabras de Godou esperando…

A solo 5 centímetros… 2… 1… a unos escasos .5 cm es que Godou dio la orden – Gira ahora – Treecko siguiendo la orden para poder girar a una buena velocidad que era lo que Godou apostaba, entonces con el giro la cola del pokemon hiberna mando a volar al pokemon mordisco a chocar contra un árbol.

Cuando el pokemon cayó al suelo este tenía una mirada con espirales en sus ojos en señal de haber perdido – No piensas capturarlo – Blair volteo a ver a Godou quien dijo esas palabras – Aunque yo di las órdenes de Mori no significa que sea mi presa, capturarlo o no es tu decisión – Blair observo al Poochyena y se decidió.

Blair tomo una de las pequeñas esferas para tocar el botón del medió que provoco que la pokeball creciera para tener el tamaño de la pokeball normal y entonces la lanzó al pokemon quien entró dentro, una vez en el suelo es que la pokeball se moviera en señal de que el pokemon podía ser capturado, entonces la pokeball se detuvo con el botón rojo quedando en blanco dando a entender que se había capturado.

– Lo hice – Dijo Blair sorprendida – Capture a mi 1er pokemon – Dijo ella con una sonrisa naciendo de su cara para ir por la pokeball, entonces Godou observo a los otros 2 pokemon mordiscos quienes tenían una mirada sorprendida, pero cuando estaban por moverse es que observaron ligeramente a un lado para detenerse y retirarse.

Godou observo para encontrarse con unas sombras caninas mucho más grandes que los de un Poochyena, moviendo su Pokedex a donde estaban las sombras es que decidió ver lo que pudo haber sido eso y entonces unos datos aparecieron.

 _"Mightyena pokemon Mordisco y evolución de Poochyena; Mightyena vive con su jauría en estado salvaje. Siempre obedece a su entrenador. Derrota al enemigo gracias a un trabajo en equipo en perfectamente coordinado"_

Entonces la imagen mostró a un canino de un pelaje gris pero que en sus patas así como en su espalda y en su larga como peluda cola que era de una tonalidad negra con unos cuantas partes negras en su pelaje de la cabeza, así como un triángulo isósceles debajo de sus ojos en forma de colmillos, con una nariz triangular roja y sus ojos que tenían la esclerótica amarilla con su ojos rojos y su pupila negra y con unos filados colmillos.

Godou volvió observar donde las sombras para ver que dos Mightyena lo observaban con sus ojos fijados en los suyos, entonces los dos pokemon asintieron ligeramente para marcharse con su manada, pero incluso con ese simple movimiento Godou entendía lo que los dos pokemon le querían decir.

– "Cuida de mí cachorro ¿Eh?" – No es que pudiera leer la mente de los pokemon o simplemente supiera el idioma de los pokemon mordida, pero era algo que podía sentir que querían indicar los dos posible padres del pokemon.

Este era su destino después de todo. Entrenadores y pokemon se encuentran y entonces batallan, si el pokemon gana entonces se escapan y si pierden son capturados y se alejan de su familia. Los más grandes saben de eso y saben que en algún momento sus crías podrían irse y no volver pero que se harían fuertes por las personas… que destino más triste.

– Pasa algo – Godou volteo a ver a May cuando hizo esa pregunta y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

– No es nada – Fue la respuesta de Godou hacía la pequeña niña – Blair – La niña volteo a ver a Godou ligeramente asustada de que Godou le gritara – Lamento haberte gritado hace un rato, pero dejar que Mori fuera lastimado por no haberle dado órdenes y por dejarle que peleara con lo poco que podría saber debido a que fue criado por el Prof. Abedul, espero que no vuelva a pasar y te acostumbres a darle órdenes a Mori como a tu nuevo compañero – Blair bajo la cabeza asintiendo por el regaño de manera dulce de Godou para sentir como algo acariciaba su cabello y al alzar la vista observo a Godou acariciándola – No lo tomes como que lo hago para asustarte sino que lo hago para que no cometas los mismo errores – Blair se sonrojo ante la dulce sonrisa de Godou.

– Hai – Fue su única respuesta – Sal – Mandando al aire la pokeball de su nuevo compañero es que salió el Poochyena ligeramente cansado – Hola – El pokemon alzó una ceja al ver a la pequeña niña de cabellos azules – Mi nombre es Blair y a partir de ahora seré tu entrenadora así que espero que nos llevemos bien, hagámonos fuerte juntos – Exclamó Blair con una sonrisa al pokemon mordida quien parecía confundido.

– Poochy (Explicité) – Treecko alzó una ceja ante las palabras del pokemon canino – Poochyena poochy Poochyena (El humano que te dio las ordenes fue el macho no la pequeña hembra, no se supone que quien da las ordenes es el humano que nos mantiene como sus manada) – Treecko parpadeo un par de veces para hacer el ademán para pensar.

– Treecko tree treecko (Es verdad, pero mi compañera o entrenadora es la niña que te da la bienvenida y el macho es el entrenador de Mudkip y no él mío, aunque no sé porque me dio las órdenes y que bueno lo hizo porque pude haber perdido) – Fue la respuesta del pokemon hierba hacía su compañero pero con cierta molestia en sus últimas palabras.

– Poochyena poochy hyena Poochyena (Yo creí que sería el macho el que me entrenaría… con su forma de pensar en la batalla es natural hacerse más fuerte, pensar que sería una niña que no supo manejar la situación) – Comento el pokemon siniestro con una mirada vacía observando a Blair quien era su entrenadora.

– Ven aquí Kuro – El pokemon como su inicial y sus amigos alzaron una ceja ante la forma de llamar al pokemon – Ese será tu nombre a partir de ahora, tú serás Kuro – Blair cargo al Poochyena quien empezó a forcejear por su libertad pero fue inútil, aunque dejo de luchar cuando la niña empezó a acariciarlo.

* * *

 _EN CUIDAD ESCASO_

Tras casi una hora de caminata por fin habían llegado al pueblo más cercano. Godou observo como era de verdad pequeño siendo un total de 40 casas y 12 edificios colocados adecuadamente para dejar un camino a lo que parecía otras 2 rutas, las cuales estaban delante de ellos y la otra hacía la izquierda.

– Ahora que tenemos que hacer – Pregunto May a quien dirigía el grupo, Blair.

– Iremos al centro pokemon para que nuestros pokemon descansen y repongan energía mientras nos registramos para la liga pokemon – Comento Blair a la chica con quien empezaba a llevarse sumamente bien – Desde ese punto es decidir a donde viajar para las medallas, así como entrenar a nuestros pokemon para que se hagan más fuertes y puedan batallar a la par con los pokemon de los líderes.

Los adolescentes caminaron en tranquilidad has que…

 _[CHOCAR]_

Un hombre que corría a toda prisa choco contra Godou por no haberse fijado. Debido a su cuerpo es que Godou simplemente retrocedió un paso por el impacto mientras el otro hombre cayó al suelo dejando libre montones de papeles.

– Lo lamento, se encuentra bien – Pregunto Godou a la persona con la cual había chocado. El hombre alzo la vista y tomo la mano del joven para levantarse.

– Sí y soy yo quien debería disculparse – Comento el hombre a Godou con una sonrisa en cara – Tengo algo de prisa y salí corriendo a máxima velocidad sin fijarme por donde iba o si había alguien cerca. Gracias – Agradeció el hombre a Blair quien le entrego las hojas que se habían caído – Espero no haberte lastimado, aunque con el dolor de mi cuerpo puedo saber que tienes una buena defensa o un cuerpo bien entrenado – Comento el hombre con una sonrisa amistosa.

– Algo así – Comento Godou devolviendo la sonrisa – Pues no le quitamos más tiempo del que puede perder – Comento Godou para dejarle el espacio de ir caminando o corriendo.

– Gracias – Comento el hombre – Mi nombre es Ran y si están en la mañana aún en pueblo Escaso, déjeme pagarle por lo del choque con una comida y ahora si me permiten – Pero antes de que pusiera salir corriendo.

– Espere – Ran volteo a ver a Blair quien lo detuvo – Si no le quita mucho de su tiempo, ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa? – El hombre observo un reloj en su mano y se puso a pensar.

– No creo que las ruinas se vayan a mover de todas formas – Dijo burlonamente llamando la atención del grupo de jóvenes – Más delante de este camino se encuentran unas ruinas antiguas que tienen con ellas un tipo de litografía antigua que cuenta una historia de hace muchos siglos atrás, muchos científicos han investigado dicha historia sin encontrar una respuesta clara acerca de su significado y hoy encontré algo que podría ayudarme a entender mejor esa historia – Godou alzó una ceja ante esas palabras y Blair parecía interesada por escuchar más – ¿Les parece interesante?

– Soy hija de cierto científico y debido a que constantemente me enseñaba que la mejor forma de aprender sobre algo era por tener curiosidad, usualmente cosas interesantes y misteriosas llaman mi atención – Revelo Blair con una sonrisa inocente e infantil digna de una niña de su edad.

– En mi caso, saber cosas que involucren conocimiento puede ser un tipo de situaciones de las cuales tengo interés por si algo sucede y debo de usarlo – Refiriéndose al uso de su 10ma encarnación es que Godou recordaba cómo debía de descifrar la información del mito de su rival para hacer uso de su mejor poder, aunque eso le hizo poner una sonrisa amarga.

– Pues, si continúan en Pueblo Escaso para el día de mañana podremos tener una conversación acerca de lo que había en las ruinas y una buena comida, nos vemos mañana…

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y ellas son May y Blair Flannigan – Comento Godou al ver que Ran se despedía sin saber sus nombres.

– Nos vemos mañana entonces – Con una sonrisa salió corriendo con prisa – "Flannigan… de donde me suena ese nombre" – Se quedó pensando en lo que llegaba a su destino.

* * *

 _EN PUEBLO ESCASO_

El grupo que era liderado por Blair llego a un edificio con un techo rojo brillante junto con la imagen de una pokeball blanca.

– Esto es el centro pokemon – Comento Blair a sus compañeros inexpertos – En este lugar es donde los entrenadores descansan de su entrenamiento mientras sus compañeros pokemon descansan de sus batallas, avancemos para que dejemos descansar a nuestros compañeros – Comento Blair para que fuera junto con May y Godou hasta una recepción donde había una persona parada esperando con una sonrisa.

Una hermosa mujer de rosados cabellos que tenía dos tipos de coletas en forma circula a los lados de su cara así como unos mechones rizados en su frente que con su blanca piel y sus azules ojos ovalados quedaban perfectamente acomodado con su suave rostro con un encanto maternal, aunque la joven usaba un vestido rosado que llegaba un poco más debajo del trasero de la mujer con un delantal blanco encima y una gorra con una cruz de color rojo.

– Buenas noches Enfermera Joy, mi Treecko se encuentra sumamente cansado como mi Poochyena, será posible que pueda revisarlos – Pregunto Blair a la hermosa enfermera quien respondió con una sonrisa.

– Claro que sí – Fue la respuesta de la mujer – Ustedes también quiere que se revisen a sus pokemon – Pregunto la enfermera a los jóvenes que caminaban atrás de Blair y quienes ante esas palabras observaron a sus compañeros.

– Entonces le confió a mi Torchic – Comento May para regresar a su pokemon a su pokeball para dárselo a la enfermera Joy como Blair hizo con Kuro y Mori.

– No hagas travesuras Umi – Comento Godou a Mudkip para guardarlo en su ball y entregarlo a la enfermera.

– Pueden descansar dentro del centro pokemon hasta que sus compañero estén bien – Comento Joy con una sonrisa en cara a los jóvenes quienes asintieron.

* * *

– Debo admitir que la comida se ve realmente deliciosa – Comento Godou al ver el plato de Curry que se había servido en el bufet del centro pokemon, entonces tomo un bocado de la comida para ver el sabor.

La sencillez del arroz bien cocinado quedaba perfecta con el ligero picor del curry, sin mencionar las verduras que fueron correctamente cortadas y le añadieron un sabor delicioso que pasaba por su garganta, un sabor acorde con la comida pero que no lo dejaba ni picante ni dulce como para molestar al que lo comiera.

– Delicioso – Comento May al probar su curry – Y donde vamos a quedarnos a descansar, ¿Acaso también hay habitaciones y baños en el centro pokemon? – Pregunto May a Blair curiosa de su hospedaje.

– Lo hay – Fue la respuesta de Blair a May – Cuando acabemos de comer podemos ir a tomar una ducha o apartar un cuarto vacío, es posible que nos entreguen a nuestros pokemon el día de mañana así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por si ya están sanos o no – Comento Blair a sus compañeros con una sonrisa en cara.

– Eso es bueno – Comento Godou – Creo que iré a tomar un baño en lo que deciden las habitaciones – Comento Godou tomando un nuevo bocado de su comida, entones observo a las dos chicas que lo miraban de una extraña manera - ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto curioso el joven de negros cabellos.

– Porque dices habitaciones en general, es obvio que solo necesitamos uno – Comento May a Godou – Además podemos tomar cualquiera, lo más importante es el baño así que terminamos de comer y vamos a los baños y luego tomamos una habitación – Comento May a Blair como a Godou.

– Me parece una buena idea – Comento Blair a May con una sonrisa.

Si esto se viera en una situación diferente donde ambas chicas fueran mayores o fueran como sus compañeras, Godou se quejaría por compartir cuarto con una persona del genero opuesto al no ser algo moral, pero las chicas eran básicamente un espejo (no literal) de Hikari quien amaba pasar tiempo con él de manera tierna como el de una hermana menor que buscaba la atención de su hermano mayor que se la pasa lejos por su pareja.

Obviamente no les diría nada acerca de que fuera vergonzoso al ser algo que no valía la pena teniendo en cuenta que Blair y May eran chicas de una edad de 8 y 10 años respectivamente, siempre y cuando la situación no se volviera elevada de tono es que no debía de quejarse de la inocencia de las chicas con respecto a lo que era la moral de chicos y chicas.

– Pues comamos con tiempo y luego a un baño para poder dormir bien, que mañana será un nuevo día – Fueron las palabras de Godou hacía las jóvenes quienes asintieron a las palabras de Godou para regresar a la comida.

* * *

 _EN LA NOCHE_

Godou salió del baño con una bata alrededor de su cuerpo. Realmente se sorprendió cuando vio que en los baños habían lavadoras para que los entrenadores o entrenadoras (mayormente) limpiaran sus ropas que habían ensuciado en sus viajes, motivo por el cual ofrecían batas en lo que sus ropas se limpiaban y secaban en la máquina, pero ahora le había entrado una increíble sed por lo que fue en búsqueda de una bebida.

– No hay nada mejor que un poco de leche tras salir del baño – Dijo Godou al dejar la botella de leche a un lado con la mitad vacía, entonces noto que era observado. Siendo un Campione le era normal sentir que las personas lo observaban con miedo, odio o instinto asesino si fuera una deidad, pero la mirada que sentía no llevaba nada como eso.

Observando a su alrededor es que noto como muchas de las mujeres lo observaban para susurrar entre ellas. Las chicas lo miraban sonrojadas mientras que otras parecían interesadas en sus movimientos, algunas chicas por una extraña razón se liberaban de una parte de su vestimenta para dejarse en camisas únicamente posiblemente al calor que había en esos momentos, pero Godou se sentía extraño ante toda la situación.

No sabido por Godou es que debido al uso de la bata del centro pokemon así como por su forma de tomar la leche es que tenía el aura y la imagen de un playboy mujeriego gigoló que dejaba relucirse para que alguna mujer lo notara, claro que las mujeres con experiencias o conocimientos vieron con ojos nada santos al joven. Su cuerpo si bien no era musculoso estaba bien formado con ligeros músculos y también era una persona alta que con su aura podía dar el aura de una persona con mucha experiencia con mujeres que podía o no tener.

– Disculpe – Godou observo a la enfermera Joy quien se había acercada a donde estaba sentado, pero su rostro sonrojado le daba un encanto inocente que provocaba al corazón de Godou un ligero latir.

" _Aprovechándose para acercarse" "Entonces es verdad que las enfermeras son Ninfómanas" "Al diablo, yo quiero que me haga su perra" "Es súper lindo" "Quiero ser su gatita y que me mime"_

Los susurros (algunos más filosos que otros) llegaron a los oídos de la enfermera quien no podía decir nada por esas palabras, no porque fueran verdad… sino porque quería que fueran verdad o algunas, se moría de vergüenza al pensar en ella siendo mimada por los brazos del joven después de haber hecho de todo.

– Podría por favor no usar algo tan… vistoso – Comento de manera avergonzada es que la enfermera Joy hablo con Godou, pero el chico parecía estar confundido acerca de las palabras de la enfermera con respecto a la bata.

– Pero si es la bata que todos usan al salir del baño, porque esto sería vistoso – Pregunto Godou a la enfermera con una suave sonrisa que sonrojo aún más a la hermosa mujer de rosada melena.

– El problema no es la bata sino el que la usa – Susurro la enfermera mirando a Godou quien la hacía desear arrojarse a su regazo y pedirle ser mimada como una niña pequeña o ser tratada como una vulgar mujer a sus órdenes – Creo que sería más cómodo que usara una ropa más completa si no hay ningún problema, ya que no deseo que…

– Godou – Interrumpiendo a la enfermera como llamando la atención del nombrado es que May corría junto con Blair – Y esa bata – Pregunto curiosa May al ver a Godou con algo que no fuera ropa completa.

– Estaba bastante sucia así que la puse a lavar – Comento Godou a May quien había preguntado por su ropaje – En unos minutos más debe de terminar el lavado para que vuelva a ponérmela – Comento Godou con respecto a su ropa.

– Ya veo – Comento May – Donde conseguiste leche – Pregunto la chica observando el vaso en la mano de Godou y este señalo un zona con la bebida dicha – No hay nada mejor que leche tras salir de un buen baño, vamos Blair – Comento May a la niña quien asintió a las palabras de May para ir por la blanca bebida.

– Creo que ya se tuvo que secar mi ropa – Godou comento para levantarse e ir a por su ropa.

La enfermera Joy suspiro ante lo que termino como algo bueno, aunque los susurros en contra suya no parecían querer acabar.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE_

El grupo por fin pudo descansar en una cama de las literas que había en el cuarto pedido por el grupo, los chicos pensaban descansar todo lo que pudieran para un nuevo día de aventuras en el mundo Pokemon y con la intención de tener más amigos.

* * *

 _EN EL BOSQUE_

Caminando por la oscuridad de la _Ruta 102_ se encontraba el Torchic variocolor que había sido salvado por el joven rey demonio en su llegada. El pequeño polluelo estaba cansado por haber corrido todo el día en búsqueda de cierta persona que había sido su salvador, pero desde que había empezado a caminar a donde esa persona había caminado espera poder encontrarla una vez más, entonces observo una sombra alta y con emoción salió corriendo para ver a su salvador…

Grave error.

Una vez saliendo de los árboles es que se encontró con un humano que usaba unos llamativos ropajes rojos con una **M** en el centro de la camisa pero este sonrió al ver al pokemon fuego – Miren lo que la suerte nos traje, un Torchic Shiny – El hombre sonrió con malicia para sacar una Pokeball – Ve Houndoom – Lanzó el hombre la pokeball para sacar al pokemon indicado.

Un ser canino grande de un pelaje oscuro como el azufre con una delgada cola que terminaba en la punta de una lanza (un triángulo) con 3 tipos de huesos que habían en su espalda así como dos protectores de hueso en sus patas y en su cuello había un tipo de collar con hueso donde en el centro había un tipo de calavera, su hocico así como su estómago era de un color naranja y sus ojos eran filosos digno de un depredador y en su cabeza salían dos pares de cuernos que daban la mitad de un círculo.

– Houndoom houn (Vamos a divertirnos pequeño) – Comento el pokemon perro infernal al pequeño polluelo que se asustó.

– _No quiero_ – El pokemon polluelo salió corriendo con miedo ante las palabras del pokemon perro infernal.

– Por el – Ordeno el maestro al Houndoom quien asintió para perseguir al polluelo que había escapado.

– Podías hacer más ruido, creo que aún hay personas dormidas – Comento una mujer que usaba el mismo traje pero con falda al chico que libero al pokemon.

– No te pongas de esa manera – Comento el chico a la mujer – Estamos en las ruinas que el Equipo 4 no reviso por completo por el pokemon Relicanth y ahora debe de ir por la información del profesor Ran para encontrar pistas acerca de nuestro sueño, además de que estamos lejos de pueblo Escaso como para que debamos de preocuparnos por alguna persona – Comento el hombre para observar como salían otros más reclutas – ¿Todo listo? – Pregunto para que los hombres enseñaran una pokeball de color azul celeste – Y tú te quejabas de la toma de una mallaball – Dijo con una sonrisa el hombre a la mujer quien no dijo nada – Solo esperar a que mi Houndoom regrese con mi Shiny – Comento con una sonrisa el hombre.

* * *

 _CON LOS POKES_

Corriendo para evitar que el pokemon perro infernal lo atrapara es que Torchic corría a toda prisa, pero el pokemon perro infernal no corría con tal de darle una ventaja al pokemon para que cuando se esperanzara le quitara esa felicidad con una sonrisa en su hocico mientras lo derrotaba y lo llevaba con su líder.

Al final el polluelo llegó a _Pueblo Escaso_ tras haber corrido y cerca de él estaba el centro pokemon del pueblo, pero entonces el pokemon depredador decidió que era tiempo de dejar pasar la esperanza del polluelo aumentando su velocidad para saltar delante de él lanzar una poderosa llamarada el cual el polluelo recibió de lleno.

– ¡ _Ayudaaa! –_ Gritó el Torchic Shiny esperando que una persona lo escuchara y la ayudara.

– Houndoom houn doom (Es inútil que grites pequeña rata dorada, en estos momentos pienso divertirme en estos momentos) – El pokemon sonrió sádicamente mientras se acerca al pokemon polluelo.

– ¡ _Noooooooooo!_ – Un nuevo gritó salió de su pequeño pico.

* * *

 _EN EL CENTRO POKEMON_

 _[AYUDA]_

Levantando la parte superior de su cuerpo es que Godou se había despertado. Su vistas paso por toda la habitación para ver que sus compañeras estaban dormidas, pero ese gritó de ayuda que lo despertó no podía ser un sueño… no parecía uno, se levantó para ir a tomar un vaso de agua antes de volver a su cama.

Motivo por el cual salió del cuarto con cuidado y fue a donde había agua potable, pero entonces…

 _[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Nuevamente la voz que lo había despertado sonó fuera del centro pokemon y con una rapidez fue a dónde provenía el femenino grito y salió del centro pokemon, entonces observo a un lastimado Torchic de pelaje dorado junto con un tipo de perro con cuernos de demonios, pero el perro observo al humano y Godou saco su Pokedex al no haberlo sacado de sus bolsillos como sus pokeball al dormir.

 _"Houndoom el pokemon tenebroso: En la manada de Houndoom, el que tiene los cuernos especialmente orientados hacia atrás ejerce de líder. Para elegir al jefe, estos Pokemon se baten entre sí"_

– Más creo que el polluelo sea el combatiente por el título de líder – Comento Godou con una expresión enojada – "No hay nadie alrededor salvo por estos dos pokemon, acaso habré confundido el grito de Torchic con el grito de ayuda de una persona" – Se preguntó mentalmente Godou al no ver al dueño de la voz, pero dejo de pensar en eso.

– Houndoom houn (Apártate humano o te incinerare) – Godou frunció el ceño ante la mirada intimidante del pokemon.

Como Campione podía distinguir entre una mirada intimidante y una mirada que mandaba claramente un instinto asesino en contra de él y vaya que el pokemon de fuego le mandaba la segunda, pero no pensaba intimidarse por que un pokemon con cuernos le mandaba un aura asesina por (muy probablemente) meterse entre él y su presa, pero Godou no dejaría que ese can atacara a ese indefenso Torchic solo porque sí.

– Ni creas que me asustas – El pokemon sonrió al ver que el humano pensaba retarlo – _"Libro secreto del amanecer, dame el conocimiento de la diosa… bruja"_ – Palabras de hechizo salieron de su boca con la intención de usar el poder del grimorio encomendado por la dios del amanecer.

El Houndoom lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de fuego desde su boca a donde el joven de negros cabellos, pero Godou respiro profundamente para gritar **[Muzujin no Dogo]** (Bramido del dios del agua) y lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de agua de una tonalidad oscura que detuvo el ataque y provoco que el pokemon perro infernal fuera duramente golpeado.

El pokemon se levantó enfadado con el humano, aunque sorpresa era evidente en su rostro al ver que el humano había lazando un ataque elemental siendo eso algo imposible, pero el pokemon sonrió retadoramente ante la posibilidad de una batalla más allá de lo que pensaba.

Godou realmente deseaba terminar todo de manera rápida, pero el pokemon ladeo la cabeza para gruñir en desacuerdo pero irse de manera rápida, Godou no dijo nada y fue a donde el pequeño pokemon polluelo que observo a Godou antes de cerrar sus ojos cansado, entonces el joven tomo al pokemon y fue al centro pokemon.

* * *

 _EN LAS RUINAS_

– Malditos – Maldijo el profesor Ran quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo todo golpeado mientras observaba como un grupo de personas vestidas de rojo tomaban toda la información sobre su investigación.

– Vamos profesor, usted acaba de dar un gran aporte al mundo con estas… como dijo se llamaba ¿mega piedras o algo así? Como sea, le agradecemos de corazón que haya sido tan compasivo como para darnos toda su investigación gratuitamente – Los personajes se retiraron con una sonrisa en cara mientras se retiraban, pero el profesor no pudo más y se desmayó.

* * *

 _MÁS LEJOS_

Los dos grupos de personas vestidos de rojos se juntaron en una parte mientras sonreían cuando habían cumplido con sus objetivos. Ahora tenían a una de las llaves para liberar un poder que los dejara controlar su sueño y una prueba de lealtad a su maestro.

Un helicóptero llegó a donde se fijó el punto de reunión para que el equipo pudiera irse de ese lugar antes de llamar demasiado la atención innecesaria de las personas, aunque uno parecía enojado por no poder capturar al pokemon de pigmentación diferente, pero eso podría esperar por el momento.

Pero a lo lejos una sombra sonreía mientras desaparecía con la noche.

* * *

 _EN EL CENTRO POKEMON_

– Enfermera Joy – Godou había entrado al centro pokemon de nuevo para ir en búsqueda de la enfermera para que pudiera revisar al pokemon de fuego por lo cual, algo apenado por ello, fue a la habitación de la enfermera para despertarle y que revisara al pokemon fuego.

– _Ella no puedo atenderlo ahora, que necesita_ – Una nueva voz diferente al de la enfermera llego a sus oídos cuando la puerta se abrió.

Un pokemon ovalado como un huevo de color rosado de una gama pastel que tenía 6 largas… ¿orejas?, 3 cayendo de cada lado, sus ojos negros eran ovalados y tenía una suave línea que era su boca. El pokemon tenía unos brazos y piernas cortas así como una bolsa donde había un huevo, ese pokemon era conocido como Chansey y lo había visto en la mañana, pero…

– Acabas de hablar – Dijo Godou sorprendido de haber entendido lo que Chansey había dicho y la misma parpadeo un par de veces, como si intentara despertarse con ese acto.

– _Ahahaha debo seguir dormida, por un instante pensé que podías entenderme_ – Dijo Chansey para observar como Godou dijo "ehhhh" para parpadear un par de veces más – _Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo –_ Chansey estaba incrédula ante lo que pasaba.

– Como si hablaras español – Respondió Godou igual de sorprendido que Chansey – Pero… ¿Cómo? – Pregunto sin saber el motivo por el cual podía entender al pokemon.

– **[Acaso olvido el poder de esa molesta serpiente de molestas cabezas]** – La respuesta fue dada por su compañero acero y dando a entender a Godou el cómo era posible.

– Cierto, el poder de **[Centum voces Ladonis]** (Cien voces de Ladón) – Un poder usurpado de la poderosa bestia mítica greco-romana conocida como Ladón.

Ladón era un dragón de cien cabezas la cual cada una hablaba un idioma y que fue asesinado en uno de los 12 trabajos de Hércules, pero cuando el dios revivió del reino astral para aparecer en el mundo humano es que Godou tuvo que batallar y vencer para obtener la habilidad nombrada por la asociación mágica de Greenwich como **[Centum Voces Ladonis]** que le daba el poder de entender diversos idiomas.

Pero no confundan ese poder al poder de los Campiones para saber cualquier idioma humano, el poder le dio la capacidad de entender cualquier cosa que no fuera humano siempre y cuando haya pasado un día desde que escucho la voz o idioma del ser vivo, motivo por el cual entendía a gatos como perros por culpa de esa habilidad pasiva (no se puede desactivar).

– Ignorando el que pueda hablar contigo ahora mismo, crees que la enfermera pueda ver a este pokemon – Chansey observo a un pequeño Torchic sumamente mal herido.

– _No creo que ella se vaya a despertar ahora –_ Comento el Chansey observando a su ama dormir.

– Claro que podemos hacerlo al aire libre… me alegra saber que te gustan, son especiales para ti… yo también lo deseo… parecemos Bunearys en celo – Chansey se sonrojo por el tipo de sueños que su ama parecía tener y no dudaba de saber al responsable, pero con un suspiro observo al acusado… ehem, al joven de negros cabellos.

– _Deja que yo me encargue, acompáñame –_ Dijo Chansey para caminar y Godou la siguió.

– Hazme tu socia mujerzuela Godou-sama – Dijo mientras babeaba la hermosa enfermera.

* * *

 _EN LA ZONA CENTRAL DEL C.P._

Chansey trajo a Godou para que pudiera ver el estado del pokemon mal herido en una de las maquinas del centro, podía no ser una humana pero vaya que había usado la mayoría de los artefactos cuando su maestra no podía, solo espero hasta que los resultados fueran dados al pokemon huevo.

– _No parece haber nada sumamente grave y debe de estar bien con una noche de descanso, la dejare con los demás pokemon para que descanse en una de las capsulas de sanación del equipo y mañana en la mañana debe de estar mucho mejor, por ahora ve a descansar que no querrás pasar mala noche_ – Hablo el pokemon huevo al macho humano con un tono maternal.

– Gracias – Agradeció con una suave sonrisa en cara que sonrojo al pokemon huevo.

 _– No es nada, simplemente hago mi trabajo_ – Fue la respuesta del pokemon huevo quien estaba evitando el contacto visual con el chico – " _Con razón mi ama soñaba con el chico, es bueno"_ – Godou sin saberlo nuevamente empezaba a desprender los conocimientos otorgados de su abuelo como haciendo uso de su sangre Kusanagi.

Pokemon y humano se despidieron- Chansey fue a llevar al pokemon herido a la zona de descanso y recuperación, mientras Godou volvía a su cuarto para descansar en paz.

* * *

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

Los rayos del sol daban un nuevo día en la región de Hoenn y en uno de los cuartos se encontraban dormidos el joven rey demonio Kusanagi Godou en la litera inferior de la derecha y Blair en la litera superior derecha, mientras que durmiendo en la litera superior izquierda se encontraba May, entonces Blair abrió los ojos por los rayos del sol que anunciaban un nuevo día.

– Chicos ya es de día, es hora de levantarse – Con cierta pereza en su voz por haberse despertado es que hablo a sus compañeros.

– Buenos días – El 1ro en despertar fue Godou quien era una persona acostumbrada a lo que era despertarse temprano por diversas rezones, entonces la vista de ambos pasaron en la chica que se encontraba dormida en la litera de al lado.

– May despierta – Llamó Blair a la otra chica con la que viajaba, pero la joven simplemente respondió.

– Cinco minutos más mamá – Blair como Godou tuvieron una gota cayendo por su nuca ante la respuesta negativa de May con despertar.

– Nos damos un baño en lo que se despierta – Pregunto Blair a Godou.

– Claro – Comento Godou para ir junto con Blair a los baños.

* * *

 _MÁS AL RATO_

– ¿Por qué no me despertaron? – Pregunto una enojada May a sus compañeros que estaban comiendo su desayuno en la cafetería del centro pokemon.

– Lo intentamos y fracasamos – Comento Blair a May – Así que decidimos dejarte dormir mientras nos tomábamos una ducha y desayunar si aún no despertabas.

– Eso fue cruel – Respondió May con unas cómicas lagrimas – Pudieron intentarlo antes de dejarme sola en el cuarto o empezar a comer sin mí – Dijo la chica a sus amigo.

– Lo tomare en cuenta entonces – Dijo Godou a las palabras de May – Y ya que por fin empieza un nuevo día, cuanto tiempo tardaríamos en llegar a _Cuidad Petalburgo_ desde aquí – Pregunto Godou a Blair al ser ella quien conocía la región, pero entonces se puso a pensar en algo – Y cuando vas a registrarte para la liga pokemon – Pregunto Godou a Blair quien dejó caer su cuchara para observar a Godou.

– Es verdad – Dijo la chica recordando el mayor motivo de su visita al centro pokemon – Me registrare cuando vayamos por Mori y Kuro – Dijo Blair mientras se avergonzaba por olvidar algo tan importante como el registrarse en la liga pokemon.

– Itadakimasu – Uniéndose al desayuno es que May tomo un plato con comida y empezó a comer, aunque Godou debía de pensar en comprar cosas antes de irse del centro pokemon para cocinar si entraba el hambre durante el viaje.

– Oh y tardaremos cerca de una o una hora y media para llegar a la siguiente cuidad desde la _ruta 102_ – Respondió a la duda de Godou Blair y Godou anoto mentalmente el tiempo que deberían de tardar en llegar.

* * *

 _UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

En la zona central del centro pokemon es donde los chicos iban a por sus compañeros y así poder zarpar hacía _Cuidad Petalburgo_ , hogar de May.

– Aquí tienen a sus pokemon – Informo la enfermera Joy para entregar 4 balls a los entrenadores, dos a Blair y uno a May y a Godou, entonces Godou libero a su Mudkip como también lo hizo Blair y May.

– _Que bien me siento –_ Hablo Treecko estirando su cuerpo – _Realmente no hay nada mejor que tomar un pequeño descanso tras una batalla, aunque realmente fue dormir más que un descanso pero es la otra cara de la misma moneda._

– _Es bueno que nos hayan dado de comer antes de entregarnos a nuestros amos_ – Hablo Mudkip para ver a su entrenador – _Amo_ – Con felicidad se lanzó a los brazos del humano que gustoso la atrapo – _Que bueno que estoy bajo los brazos de mi amo, que feliz estoy_ – Comento el pokemon aleta a su amo.

– No crees que estas exagerando un poco, solo llevamos la mitad de un día separados – El pokemon simplemente empezó a mover su cabeza hasta que…

– _El amo entendió las palabras de Umi_ – Dijo sorprendida el inicial de Godou para observar a su amo quien sonrió sarcásticamente donado a entender que sí – _No sé cómo o porque paso, pero eso me hace aún más feliz –_ Fue la respuesta de Mudkip para continuar acurrucándose en el pecho de su entrenador.

Godou sonrió ligeramente para acariciar a su pokemon, pero en eso es que un pokemon lo jalo por su camisa y observo al pokemon huevo.

– Chansey – Dijo la enfermera Joy sorprendida de ver a su pareja pokemon jalando a Godou.

– Parece que quiere decirte algo – Comento May algo dudosa acerca de lo que el pokemon huevo deseaba.

– ¿Qué pasa Chansey? – Pregunto Godou al pokemon que se sonrojo ligeramente por ser nombrada por el joven.

– _Alguien quiere verte_ – Godou alzó una ceja ante las palabras del pokemon huevo y recordó algo de suma importancia – _Ya puedes salir_ – Chansey gritó a para una esquina del centro pokemon para que saliera tímidamente un pequeño Torchic.

– Un Torchic Shiny – Dijo sorprendida Blair.

Supuestamente ver un pokemon variocolor era algo sumamente raro en el mundo pokemon, pero no solo había visto uno desde que había salido de viaje con sus nuevos amigos, sino que acaba de observar un 2do pokemon cuya pigmentación es diferente al normal.

– Veo que te recuperaste – El pokemon asintió con prisa cuando el joven de negros cabellos le hablo con suavidad.

– _Yo…_ \- Intento hablar el pequeño pokemon polluelo pero se encontraba avergonzada – " _Pensaba únicamente agradecer al entrenador que me salvo del malvado perro, pero pensar que era la misma persona que me salvo del monstruo morado"_ – Eran los pensamiento del pokemon polluelo. Godou no sabía que pasaba pero el pokemon estaba sumamente avergonzado – _Yo quería agradecerte por salvarme la vida… otra vez_ – Dijo muerta de vergüenza a su salvador.

– ¿Otra vez? – Alzando una ceja ante las palabras del Torchic es que recordó su llegada a aquel mundo – Eres el pokemon de esa vez – Torchic al ver que el humano la recordaba es que asintió un par de veces en señal de afirmación – No tienes nada de que agradecerme, simplemente ayude a quien lo necesitaba – Comento Godou para poner su mano en la cabeza del pokemon polluelo.

– Conoces a este pokemon – Pregunto Blair a Godou sorprendido de que el chico conociera a otro pokemon Shiny.

– Cuando llegue y me perdí en esta región, salve a este pequeño de un extraño pokemon morado con muchos tubos en todo su cuerpo – Comento Godou a Blair quien pregunto – Aunque no esperaba volver a encontrarlo.

– No será que te siguió desde que lo salvaste para que lo capturaras, es posible que se haya perdido porque nos fuimos en bicicleta y apenas haya llegado al centro pokemon la noche anterior – Comento May a Godou quien observo al pokemon de tipo fuego.

– ¿Tú quieres ser mi pokemon? – Pregunto Godou al pokemon polluelo.

– _Sí_ – Fue la respuesta del pokemon polluelo.

Godou sacó una de las 5 pokeball que le dio el Profesor Abedul y tocar con suavidad al pokemon polluelo quien había aceptado convertirse en su nuevo pokemon, entonces la esfera introdujo al pokemon para entonces moverse suavemente hasta que un brillo rojo en el centro dio a entender que el pokemon se había capturado, entonces Godou saco a su nuevo pokemon quien lanzo un poco de fuego en señal de alegría.

– Ahora que eres mi compañero, deberé de ponerte un nombre – Comento Godou pensando en un buen nombre.

– _Maestro_ – Godou observo al polluelo quien quería decirle algo – _Desde el inicio se la pasa llamándome como "él", pero soy una hembra_ – Godou sonrió con nerviosismo solo para decir "ya veo" y pensar en uno para chicas.

– Que te parece Suyen – Pregunto Godou a la pequeña pokemon a quien le brillaron los ojos – Entonces ese será tu nombre – El pokemon se lanzó a los brazo del entrenador con felicidad, entonces observo que había otro pokemon.

– _Hola_ – Saludo Umi a Suyen con una sonrisa – _Yo soy Umi y soy el pokemon inicial del amo, soy un Mudkip, espero que nos llevemos bien_ – Comento Umi al pokemon polluelo.

– _Llevémonos bien_ – Comento el pokemon tipo fuego ligeramente nerviosa.

– Así que Godou ya tiene su segundo pokemon ¿eh? – Dijo Blair observando al pokemon polluelo – Enfermera Joy – Cambiando su vista del nuevo pokemon de su compañero es que observo a la enfermera del centro pokemon quien le sonrió – Podrías por favor registrarme para la liga pokemon – Pidió Blair para entregar su dexter a la hermosa enfermera.

– Dame unos minutos para que te registre – Comento la enfermera para poner la dexter de Blair en una ranura, entonces los datos de la chica fueron mandados a la computadora – Listo – Devolviendo la pokedex a su dueña es que el registro había terminado.

– Podría registrarme a mí también – Comento Godou con una sonrisa para dar también su dexter, aunque tenía las manos libres porque sus dos pokemon bajaron al suelo para hablar con los otros compañeros.

– Claro, solo tardare unos minutos – Comento la enfermera sonrojada mientras repetía el acto de Blair con el dexter de Godou – Con esto ya está, sean ustedes dos bienvenidos de manera oficial a la liga pokemon – Dio la bienvenida la enfermera.

– Bien, es hora de ir a _Cuidad Petalburgo_ – Comento May para ir junto con los demás hacía la Ruta 102, pero Chansey observo como los jóvenes se marchaban con sus pokemon fuera rumbo a la cuidad ya mencionada.

– _Esos chicos me recuerdan mucho al otro grupo que estuvo aquí el día del apagón, aunque a comparación del chico con el Pikachu, este sin duda tiene más afinidad con las mujeres que con los pokemon_ – Comento en su idioma observando cómo se iban los entrenadores.

– Crees que si me compro un traje llamativo de Lopunny me haga de todo – Pregunto Joy a su compañera quien suspiro.

– _No creo que eso sea siempre bueno a decir verdad_ – Sin esperar a que su compañera dijera más cosas extrañas, es que la pokemon huevo fue a ver a los otros pokemon.

* * *

 _CON EL GRUPO_

– Le pregunte a la enfermera Joy y me dijo que el Profesor Ran regreso a su hogar en la _Ruta 102_ y tengo curiosidad acerca de su investigación, creen que podamos ir a verlo para ver lo que descubrió en las ruinas – Pregunto Blair a sus compañeros de viaje con un tono tierno, ya que no quería alargar mucho la llegada de May a su casa.

– Claro – Comento May a su amiga.

– Yo también tengo curiosidad de eso y ya que May está de acuerdo, está bien si vamos a ver al profesor Ran – Comento Godou a Blair quien sonrió alegremente como la niña que es.

 _Y así es como nuestro trío de héroes continua su viaje hacía una gran aventura._

 _Pero en lo profundo del mar y en la base de una montaña, podres antiguos poco a poco despertaban._

* * *

 **Y con esto llegamos al final de este nuevo capítulo de esta gran historia.**

 **Lo lamento si uno siente algo lento o forzado la escena de la batalla de Godou con e pokemon terrorífico o cualquier parte de esa parte, pero realmente no creo que haya sido tan malo… o eso espero.**

 **Un nuevo compañero se ha unido al equipo del joven rey demonio siendo nuevamente un Shiny y otro inicial de la región, ahora solo falta uno para que pueda tener a los 3, pero en el siguiente capítulo debe de haber una batalla entre el joven rey demonio contra un poderoso pokemon de la región de Hoenn como nuevas capturas.**

 **Además de que decidí basarme tanto del anime como del videojuego, motivo por el cual la historia seguirá ambos, donde usare algunos capítulos del anime en el fic así como hacer uso total del juego.**

 **Aunque lo repetiré en unos cuantos Reviews lo diré ahora también;**

 **En esta historia no hay ni habrá movimientos Z al ser algo únicamente visible de Alola y para hacer uso de una sin destruirse y además de que se le debe de enseñar al usuario el baile respectivo del Movimiento Z del tipo de la roca, motivo por el cual no se pueden usar fuera de Alola como lo es el fic que es en Hoenn a menos que deseen dejar un personaje de Alola para que aparezca en Hoenn y le enseñe el ataque Z a Godou y si es así, déjenlo en los comentarios.**

 **Ahora diré una cosa que un amigo mío me comento hacer para el siguiente o el siguiente del siguiente que es hacer una escena Lemon con la madre de May, la verdad eso me haría cambiar la categoría de T a M, pero si ustedes desean que eso suceda entonces está bien y haré la escena, sino lo desean con ese personaje pero quieren que haya Lemon díganmelo en los comentario así como con quien.**

 **Y una cosa más, como les gustaría leer el nombre en la versión latinoamericana o la versión japonesa de los nombres de los personajes de Pokemon, díganme para saber si dejo Haruka o May o Saotome Rei o Blair Flannigan**

 **Ahora contestare a los Reviews:**

 **Enigma95:** Pues eso se respondió en el capítulo de hoy y ya dije arriba que haría una combinación arriba de anime como de videojuego y sobre si es Harem, no lo sé con exactitud pero es probable ya que quiero emparejar a Godou con unos personajes que adoro, pero es verdad que Clair/Ibuki es en Johto y Godou está en Hoenn, pero puede que más adelante como con el tema de los legendarios y si pongo a Mewtwo como originalmente iba a pasar en Hoenn, creare un evento únicamente para ese pokemon y Godou.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Eh leído un poco de tu historia intrigado acerca de cómo era y es buena a decir verdad, aunque solo llevo el capítulo 1 a decir verdad, pero es interesante hasta donde puedo leer.

Me alegro que te agrade Rei y eso podrá esperar, pues quiero dar una situación como la de Hikari para que Rei se interese románticamente en Godou.

Tuve una idea parecida pero con unos cuantas excepciones, pero podría ser interesante así que lo pensare por ahora.

Lo de los movimientos Z lo dije arriba y sobre la mega evolución aún lo estoy considerando por lo cual no diré si estarán o no, pero pronto lo diré.

Y lo de Ash/Satoshi también pronto se responderá, pero no quiero hacer Spoiler.

 **Linkinder:** Eso era algo que había pensado desde un inició, aunque es más difícil cuando solo hay "divinidades" pokemon y no hay ninguna humana, pero lo pensare.

 **Hpinidente:** Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y Pokemon también es una de mis series de videojuegos y anime favorita, aunque lo de los pokemon legendarios lo tendré en cuenta aunque quien sabe cuándo aparezca uno y sobre de cual fiarse para hacer la serie, ya dije que sería una combinación del anime con los videojuegos.

Sobre los pokemon no diré nada para no hacer spoiler de las posibles capturas aunque esta la lista de las próximas capturas como los que ya capturo debajo.

Aquí te contestare con un tal vez, pero dependiendo de la historia o su base.

En la No. 1: Siendo Godou un Campione que termina en Hogwarts y es rejuvenecido por un dios hereje o donde Godou toma el lugar de Harry Potter como el niño que sobrevivió al ataque de Voldemort, a que versión te refieres con un fic entre ambas series.

La No. 2: Te refieres a una historia donde Godou es hijo de Verethragna y debe de unirse con los hijos de las deidades greco-romanas en el campamento de semidioses o una donde debe de ayudar a los semidioses humanos con tal de evitar que los dioses dañen al mundo humano.

La No. 3: Esta es difícil porque es pensar que armadura darle a Godou si una de oro o hacerlo el caballero de Pegaso.

La No. 4: Tu deseas una donde Godou tome el lugar de Ichigo siendo él quien recibe los poderes de un Shinigami o una donde Godou e Ichigo se conocen y ambos se vuelven Shinigamis sustitutos o una donde Godou es un Campione y se convierte en un Shinigami Sustituto al salvar o asesinar a un Shinigami.

La No. 5: De esta te digo de una vez que no planeo hacerla, no lo tomes a mal pero no me gustan los spocon y aunque es de mi infancia, los súper campeones no eran una de mis series favoritas de fútbol que veía de niño, de hecho el único anime spocon que me he terminado es Kuroko no Basket, así que no puedo hacer una serie con Los súper campeones.

La No. 6: Quieres que se use el anime o los videojuegos, donde Godou es un niño que viaja al digimundo o es un adolescente que termina en el mundo digital o acaso que sea un Campione y que haya terminado en el mundo digital.

La verdad tengo lo que son las bases, pero no sé qué pensabas cuando pediste los crossover, así que estas son las posibilidades.

 **Ahora escribiré el equipo que tengo planeado hasta ahora:**

 **Godou:** Mudkip (Shiny), Ralts, Slakoth.

 **Haruka/May/Aura/Sapphire:** Torchic, Abra, Wurmple.

 **Blair/Rei:** Treecko, Poochyena, Shroomish.

 **Más pokemons aparecerán entre más avance la historia así como yo piense que queden bien.**

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un comentario.**


	3. Un destino fijo

**[Un destino fijado y la despedida de un amigo]**

 _Nos encontramos un nuevo día con nuestros héroes, quienes habían salido hace unos minutos del centro pokemon para ir a Cuidad Petalburgo con tal de ver a la familia de May y de paso continuar con su aventura, pero en esos momentos el grupo de héroes se detuvo por que May empezó una batalla por un nuevo compañero._

Un pequeño pokemon azul sin brazos que tiene un cuerpo redondo como una pelota que tiene 2 orejas circulares y dos bolitas blancas que eran sus mejillas y tenía 2 cortas patas, de su espalda sobre salía una unión en forma de zigzag que se unía a otra esfera que sería su cola y que la usaba como base para rebotar, Godou había visto en su pokedex el nombre y descripción del pokemon.

 _"Azurill el pokemon bola agua: Su cola es una especie de bola de goma que bota así como contiene los nutrientes que necesita. En días soleados, se reúne con otros para jugar a salpicarse a las orillas del mar"_

En el campo de batalla se encontraba el Torchic de May quien era el rival del pokemon agua, motivo por el cual Blair le informo que era mejor que tuviera el suficiente cuidado al ser los pokemon tipo agua sumamente efectivos en contra de los de tipo fuego como lo era Torchic, aunque May nerviosa es que reviso la información para volver a ver los ataques de su pokemon fuego y pensar en cómo atacar, aunque tenía que recordar correctamente como es que Godou había peleado contra el Poochyena que ahora era el Kuro de Blair.

El pokemon tipo agua usando su cola como resorte es que se lanzó con un placaje hacía el pokemon de tipo fuego que era su rival y May recordó lo que Godou hizo y espero antes de dar la orden, entonces a 2 escasos centímetros es que May ordeno a su Torchic el girar, más el pokemon fuego fue impactado por el placaje antes dejando confundida a May al ver que no había funcionado como cuando Godou lo ordeno.

El pokemon lanzó un rayo burbuja a su oponente y May rápidamente ordeno al pokemon saltar a un lado y Torchic obedeció, pero entonces May ordeno el ataque de picotazo para hacerle daño considerable al pokemon agua, pero Azurill usando su cola es que saltó y desde el cielo es que mando un chorro de agua directamente a su rival antes de aplastarlo con su cola cuando regresaba al suelo.

Torchic tenía en espirales los ojos en señal de haber sido vencido en batalla en contra del pokemon marítimo, el cual al ver que no había más presas escapo como si nada. May fue a donde su compañero pokemon para cargarlo.

– Porque no funciono, cuando Godou dio la misma orden en la batalla contra Kuro fue sumamente efectivo – Comento May ligeramente triste mientras se levantaba con su compañero en brazos – Estas bien Torchic – Pregunto May y el pokemon sonrió suavemente a su maestra, pero se sentía ligeramente mal al haber perdido la 1ra batalla que tenía.

– _Lamento no ser tan fuerte como debería maestra_ – Comento Torchic bastante triste por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer al pokemon de agua, pero entonces, tanto pokemon como entrenadora sintieron una cálida mano sobre su cabeza que las acariciaba con cariño de un hermano o un amante dependiendo de cómo lo quisiera ver cada uno y ambos vieron a Godou quien les sonreía gentilmente.

– Ambas hicieron un gran trabajo – Las dos chicas sonrieron débilmente ante las palabras del chico de negros cabellos – No fue tu culpa May, lo único malo en el combate es que usaras o intentaras usar las ordenes que yo le di a Mori cuando batallo en contra de Kuro ya que esas órdenes las hice pensando en el entorno como en las habilidades y la biología del pokemon, no puedes copiar lo que hacen otras personas May, tienes que escoger tus órdenes y movimientos por ti misma y no por el de otras personas – Comento como un hermano mayor amoroso a su pequeña hermana cuando cometió un error.

Las dos jóvenes sonrieron ante las dulces palabras del chico – Podemos descansar un rato – Pregunto May quien estaba ya cansada de caminar junto con su bicicleta.

Debido a que los chicos se encontraban en esos momentos dirigiéndose a _Cuidad Petalburgo_ es que tanto Godou como May y Blair estaban caminando en la _Ruta 102_ en la Región de Hoenn, pero debido a que May había visto al hermoso pokemon bola es que pidió detenerse para que lo capturara y mando a Torchic (su único pokemon) en contra del pokemon agua, pero los chicos al no tener problemas esperaron a que May capturara al pokemon agua, pero una vez finalizada la batalla debían de regresar a su viaje.

– Yo también empiezo a cansarme un poco – Comento Blair a Godou apoyando la idea de May con detenerse a descansar.

Aunque Godou estaba acostumbrado a viajar de un lado a otro de pie por su gran estamina, esto era debido a la sangre de su familia aparte del hecho de ser un asesino de dioses. Godou no planeaba obligar a las chicas a continuar caminando a su ritmo si ellas ya no podían continuar, motivo por el cual es que sonrió dulcemente a las chicas.

– Pues no es un gran lugar para que nosotros podamos descansar así que, por el momento caminemos un poco a ver si encontramos un buen lugar donde descansar – Comento Godou para evitar descansar en la mitad del bosque de la Ruta 102 con tal de que sus acompañantes puedan descansar en tranquilidad, las chicas pensaron que sería bueno y asintieron – Entonces caminemos solo un poco más en lo que encontramos un buen lugar… ocurre algo Umi – Pregunto Godou a su querida pokemon quien empezó a correr – Umi – Gritó Godou para ir tras el pokemon agua.

Las chicas siguieron al varón que salió corriendo al perseguir a su animado pokemon, pero entonces Mudkip saltó hacía unos arbustos y cuando todo el grupo lo atravesó es que todo el mundo observo un pequeño lago sumamente hermoso con diversos pokemon, Godou simplemente por curiosidad puso la pokedex para ver qué tipo de pokemon eran.

Había un pokemon azul redondo que portaba una hoja de nenúfar color verde en su cabeza, tenía un pico de pato color amarillo, tenía cuatro cortas patas y una cola más pequeña que sus patas.

Con ello había un pokemon humanoide parecido a lo que sería un Kappa, donde su cabeza tenía la misma hoja de nenúfar que el anterior pokemon quien podía ser su pre-evolución. El pokemon tenía su rostro de un color verde suave con un pico que tenía de color rojo la parte superior y sus ojos eran como la mitad inferior de un círculo con una pequeña pupila y a los lados de la cabeza caía una parte de un color verde más vivo que dejaba la zona de las orejas y solo caía de manera horizontal y que cubría los pies, sus brazos eran del color verde suave de su rostro y tanto en sus manos como en sus piernas tenía unas filosas garras de color rojo.

 _"Lotad pokemon nenúfar; Vive en charcas de agua clara. Se le conoce por ayuda a los Pokemon pequeños a cruzar las charcas transportándolos sobre la hoja que tiene en la cabeza"_

 _"Lombre pokemon alegre y evolución de Lotad: De noche le encanta surgir de los ríos para asustar a las personas, él come musgo que hay en las rocas que se encuentran de las cuencas de los ríos"_

– Es un buen lugar para descansar – comento Blair observando fascinada todo el lugar – Creo que Mudkip entendió nuestro deseo de querer descansar un rato y nos trajo a este lugar pensando que nos gustaría, y vaya que es hermoso – Comento Blair sin dejar de ver toda fascinada el hermoso lugar que el pokemon de agua les había entregado.

Godou entonces recordó lo que había aprendido de su pokemon con su pokedex; _"Mudkip el pokemon pez lodo: La aleta de su cabeza detecta las corrientes de agua y el peligro. Tiene fuerzas para levantar una roca"_

Esa era la información que daba la pokedex acerca del pokemon marítimo que era su inicial – Este es el mejor momento para usar algo que tenía conmigo por si la situación lo ameritaba – Hablo May llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros – Blair ven conmigo y tu Godou debes de quedarte esperando hasta que regresemos – Comento May para tomar a Blair e ir a una parte oculta por las hojas del bosque.

Godou no pensaba ir a donde las chicas a menos que las mismas estuvieran en problemas y tomando las cosas es que fue a donde observo sombra con tal de no estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol, entonces con prisa Suyen fue a donde su amo para acurrucarse dulcemente en las piernas de su entrenador, aunque el Torchic de May compartió la idea para ir también al regazo de Godou y Umi fue a un lado de su entrenador, Kuro y Mori observaban ligeramente alejados al grupo de pokemon que iban a acurrucarse con el joven.

– _No te da la impresión que las hembras sean humanas o pokemon se encariñan con el chico rápidamente_ – Comento Kuro quien estaba acostado en la tierra en la espera de su maestra – _Es raro ver que incluso compañeros de otros humanos se encariñen con los humanos que no son sus adiestradores así como así, diría que de pasar a 3ras evoluciones el tema podría ser un poco más subido de tono… o eso es lo que yo pienso_ – Comento Kuro hacía el pokemon Gekko.

– _Por mí que todos los pokemon que conozca ladeen el culo por él, siempre y cuando no toque a la hermosa flor que sea el centro de mi jardín es que a mí me dará igual_ – Comento Mori con sencillez mientras metía a su boca una pequeña rama en su boca – _Por cierto, ya no te veo tan enojado al saber que Blair es tu entrenadora y no el macho humano._

– _Simplemente lo acepto y además, si ella es compañera del chico en algún momento deberemos de entrenar con él macho y de esa forma podre aprender un poco_ – Hablo el pokemon mordisco a su compañero de batalla _– En lo que nuestra maestra regresa que te parece entrenar un poco entre tú y yo, la verdad es que no soy de los que gustan de quedarse quito cuando hay oportunidad de batallar o hacerse más fuerte_ – Comento Kuro para observar con unos afilados ojos a su compañero de tipo de planta.

– _Suena como una idea que sin duda pienso aceptar_ – Dijo Mori para devolver la mirada con deseo de batalla a Kuro, pero entonces algo los detuvo.

– Tachan – La voz de May llamó la atención tanto de Godou como de los pokemon del grupo – Que tal – Godou se sonrojo levemente ante lo que observaba.

Saliendo de los arbustos aparecieron May quien portaba un lindo bikini de dos piezas de color azul zafiro que la parte superior se apegaba bien a la zona del busto que realmente era grande para su edad, debía de competir contra los pechos de Yuri siendo tan joven y debido a la falta de ropa es que pudo observar su delgada cintura y con la parte baja del bikini daba un gran encanto al regordete trasero de May…

– "Es imposible que ella tenga 10 años" – Fue el pensamiento del sonrojado rey demonio al ver el espectacular cuerpo de May, realmente no podía creer que esa chica tuviera la edad de Hikari y tenga un cuerpo que rivalizaba con el de Yuri, entonces paso su vista a Blair.

La niña llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza de color azul oscuro con círculos de un color celeste que parecían burbujas, con la complexión pequeña que tenía Blair debido a su edad es que el traje de baño le quedaba perfecto a su cuerpo, Godou sonrió con dulzura para hacer lo mismo que hacía cada que sus amadas compañeras le mostraban nuevos trajes de baños.

– Se ven muy lindas – May sonrió con dulzura y ligero orgullo ante el cumplido de Godou por su traje de baño, más Blair se sonrojo violentamente por el cumplido del chico – Pues disfruten del agua antes de volver a caminar rumbo a _Cuidad Petalburgo_ – Informo Godou a las dos niñas quienes asintieron para ir a jugar.

Godou junto con los pokemon tipo fuego se quedaron sentados bajo la sombra mientras Umi, Mori, Kuro y las chicas empezaban a correr rumbo al pequeño lago cristalino donde empezaron a jugar con el agua.

El suave tacto del viento así como el sonido del mar le daban un a Godou una sensación relajante, entonces acariciando con cariño a los Torchic acostados en sus piernas es que cerró los ojos en lo que May y Blair terminaban de jugar en el agua, aunque era curioso que estuvieran cansadas de caminar pero que estuvieran perfectamente bien para lo que era jugar en el agua, pero así eran los niños en esas edad.

* * *

 _EN OTRA PARTE DE LA RUTA_

– Es una suerte que esas personas no supieran de mi laboratorio – La voz del profesor Ran sonaba cansada mientras buscaba con desesperación entre todas sus cosas.

En una parte de la ruta 102 es que había una cabaña de madera oscura que había sido construida por la mano del hombre con recursos naturales, pero dentro de la cabaña se encontraba un muy malherido profesor Ran quien buscaba una cosa entre todos los papeles y muebles que había en su hogar, hasta que por fin observo el maletín por el cual había ido.

– Arcanine (Maestro) – En la espalda del profesor se encontraba un pokemon canino de gran tamaño que tenía todo su pelaje de un color naranja intenso con líneas negras por todo su cuerpo, donde su rostro salvo por la zona de los ojos y las rejas eran cubiertas por un pelaje abultado color blanco del cual también había en las zonas antes de las patas del perro y en su cola.

– No te preocupes tanto Arcanine… solo son unas cuantas heridas… nada serio – Hablo Ran con cierto cansancio – Fuiste un buen chico… al ir a buscarme y traerme al instante… pero es bueno que el equipo… Magma solo supiera de las mega piedras… debo de llevar estos a un lugar seguro, además de que Máximo… posiblemente necesite de esto – Dijo para sacar una pequeña caja negra pero su cuerpo pronto no recibiría ordenes correctas – No tengo la fuerza para llevarlo yo…tal vez ellos puedan ayudarme – Comento recordando al grupo de la tarde – Espero que ellos puedan ayudarme… parece que no dejo de darles problemas… sal Wingull.

Saliendo de la pokeball se encontraba un pequeño pájaro blanco que tenía una M en la parte superior del cráneo como del cuerpo, pues tanto cara como cuerpo era una esfera y de ahí salía una pequeña cola con el final de color azul y dos largas alas que terminaban en M y que un poco antes de las alas tenía una línea azul y tenía un largo pico amarillo con los finales negros.

– Wing (Que sucede amo…) – Pregunto el pokemon gaviota a su dueño para notar las condiciones de su cuerpo – Wingull Wing (Pero que le sucedió amo) – Pregunto preocupado el pokemon volador.

– No tengo tiempo para explicar… guarda esta caja… si un grupo de personas vestidas de rojo vienen escapa con ella… si un grupo de dos chicas y un joven con un Mudkip shiny vienen entrégaselos… junto con aquella nota… cuando termines, ven a buscarme en "ese lugar"- Comento Ran quien al dar el 1er paso es que el peso de su cuerpo lo obligo a caer al suelo, entonces Arcanine fue a donde su amo para que se agarrara – Gracias – Dijo para apoyarse en el pokemon perro de fuego.

Ran salió junto con su pokemon afuera de su cabaña y saco una pokeball que era de un color azul con dos líneas rojas a los lados, entonces Ran lanzó la pokeball al cielo y del rayo rojo es que salió su compañero.

Una magnifica bestia que tenía el cuerpo como de una tortuga que dejaba caer cuatro extremidades cortas tres garras en cada una, su estómago cubierto por una coraza de color perlado y con una larga cola, su largo cuello llevaba a la cara de un reptil que tenía unos tipos de cuernos azules a los lados de su cara y tanto la parte baja del cuello como lo que aparentaban ser sus cejas, así como la parte baja de la cola y piernas eran de un color rojo y en su espalda había un par de grandes alas.

– Salamence (Que pasa…) – El pokemon dragón abrió los ojos cuando observo el estado de su adiestrador.

– Necesito que me lleves… con rapidez a "ese" lugar… y no quiero reclamos – Ordeno el humano al pokemon mientras que con ayuda de su pokemon tipo fuego terminaba en la espalda del Salamence, pero era obvio para el pokemon que pensaba quejar e ir a un hospital – Por favor… solo hazme caso – El pokemon suspiro sabiendo que no podía desobedecer a su amo – No lo olvides Wingull… debes de entregar esto… a mis amigos – El pokemon gaviota asintió a las palabras de su dueño el cual se fue volando tras guardar a Arcanine en su ball.

* * *

 _CON GODOU Y LOS DEMÁS_

Debido a la tranquilidad del lugar así como el viento golpeando con suavidad es que Godou había terminado dormido en el árbol en el que se había detenido a descansar, en sus piernas también durmiendo se encontraban el Torchic de May junto con Suyen, pero entonces Suyen abrió los ojos tras haber escuchado algo que llamó su atención y debido a eso es que el Torchic de May se levantó para ver como el pokemon tipo fuego empezaba a correr.

Torchic sabía que eso podría ser peligroso y camino hasta llegar al centro del estómago de Godou para empezar a picotear el estómago del macho con tal de que se levantara y observara como su compañera escapaba, aunque no tardo mucho para que Godou abriera los ojos observando al Torchic de May picoteándolo, parpadeando un par de veces noto que Suyen no se encontraba y al mirar a Torchic este señalo una parte.

– _Se fue corriendo para esa parte del bosque_ – Informo el pokemon de May al joven de negros cabellos que asintió, entonces con suavidad dejo a Torchic en el suelo para levantarse y empezar a caminar a donde su pokemon había ido, pero sus compañeras como su pokemon observaron que el chico se levantó y caminaba a quien sabe dónde.

– Adonde vas – La voz de Blair provoco que Godou observara a las niñas que continuaban jugando en el agua, aunque Umi fue al lado de su entrenador con prisa.

– Suyen fue a buscar algo y quiero asegurarme que este bien, así que no se preocupen por nada y continúen jugando que cuando regrese volveremos a caminar para llegar a Cuidad Petalburgo – Comunico Godou a las chicas quienes tomaron las palabras de Godou para continuar jugando con el agua.

Godou entonces camino junto con Umi al lugar donde supuestamente se debía de encontrar Suyen. El bosque la verdad era bastante frondoso y debido al tamaño de algunos árboles como arbustos podría ser difícil encontrar a Suyen, Godou debía de prestar atención a su alrededor con la clara intención de encontrar a su compañera pokemon de tipo fuego antes de que se lastimara o entrara en una batalla por su cuenta.

– _Ayuda_ – La voz de Suyen sonó cerca de donde estaban y Godou empezó a correr al entender el mensaje y la forma en que hablo, más no tardo nada para ver a su querido pokemon de oro y ver por qué había pedido ayuda con una voz intimidada.

Frente a Suyen habían 3 pokemon: El más pequeño era un perezoso de pelaje blanco con dos líneas marrón en su espalda, dos brazos largos con filosas garras y dos extremidades inferiores más cortas con la misma cantidad de garras, su rostro circular con una línea recta de sonrisa con una pequeña nariz roja y sus ojos rodeados de un pelaje marrón pero con sus parpados ligeramente cerrados, era básicamente un perezoso normal.

El segundo pokemon era un ser antropomórfico parecido a cierto simio de un largo cuerpo con dos extremidades inferiores pequeñas con 3 garras de un oscuro color y también tenía una esponjosa cola blanca, su cuerpo era largo y dejaba caer sus dos brazos largos que también terminaban con 3 afiladas garras de un color negro, su rostro salvaje y cubierto de su blanco pelaje hacía notoria su mechón rojo apuntando hacia arriba así como la zona marrón que había alrededor de sus ojos y la parte baja de los labios, con dos orejas saliendo a los lados del cráneo y con cuatro filosos colmillos.

El último pokemon también era un pokemon antropomórfico que era un enorme gorila-perezoso que tenía la zona abdominal así como su rostro lampiño donde tenía una línea centrada en su frente que caía a su la zona de la nariz que era de un color rosado y algo parecida al hocico de un cerdo que tenía debajo una línea que a los lados debajo de sus ojos tenía un filoso colmillo de cada lado y en sus ojos había una zona marrón debajo de ellos, la parte posterior de la frente así como a los lados caía su blanco pelaje que continuaba a lo que sería el cuello donde todo el cabello terminaba en puntas. El pelaje que tenía en sus anchos brazos era de un color marrón que dejaba la mano expuesta, rasgo que compartía con sus pies.

Godou saco la pokedex para ver los datos de los 3 pokemon: _"Slakoth el pokemon perezoso: Duerme prácticamente día y noche. Nunca cambia de madriguera, aunque suele recorrer grandes distancias nadando en las aguas de los ríos"._

– "Entonces es un perezoso" – Dijo Godou en su cabeza ante la información y la raza del pokemon.

 _"Vigoroth el pokemon mono salvaje y evolución de Slakoth: No puede estarse quieto porque tiene la sangre en continua ebullición. Se pasa el día corriendo en campos y montañas para calmarse y poder dormir por la noche"_

– "De un perezoso que no se mueve evoluciona a un pokemon mono salvaje que nunca se detiene… vaya lógica" – Pensó Godou nuevamente de la línea evolutiva.

 _"Slaking el pokemon vago y evolución de Vigoroth: Cuando es temporada, los Slaking se agrupan cerca de los árboles y esperan pacientes a que la fruta madura caiga"_

– "No comentare más" – Nuevamente Godou hablo mentalmente para luego ver que el pokemon vago estaba realmente enfadado y podía ver ligeras heridas en el pokemon perezoso – Que sucedió Suyen – Pregunto Godou a su pequeño pokemon dorado quien volteo a ver a su dueño y corrió a su espalda.

– _Había escuchado un ruido extraño y entonces vi a dos humanos con un raro pokemon dañando al pobre perezoso y cuando lance un ataque a algo que parecía importante y salieron volando, pero entonces cuando los padres del perezoso llegaron y vieron lastimado a su cría es que ellos pensaron que fui la culpable y ahora quieren lastimarme –_ Comento Suyen aterrada al ver que su buena acción fue confundida con una mala.

– _Ya intentaste explicarles eso –_ Pregunto Umi a Suyen al ver el lío que su amiga se había metido.

– _Fue lo 1ero que hice, pero ellos no me creen_ – Fue la respuesta de Suyen a Umi quien no sabía que decir – _Además de que el perezoso parece muy herido y puede que no me escuchen… tengo miedo, no hay forma de que podamos vencer a ese pokemon_ – Dijo aterrada Suyen y Umi le daba la razón, pero si Slaking quería dañar a su entrenador… ellas atacarían.

– Déjenme esto a mí – Los pokemon vieron con terror a su maestro cuando empezó a caminar frente a los pokemon – Escuchen pro favor, Suyen no es la responsable de las heridas del Slakoth – Los pokemon monos observaron al humano quienes pensaban por la ira del momento, que era un entrenador que quería capturar a su hijo.

– Slaking (Te arrepentirás) – El pokemon perezoso movió a una increíble velocidad su puño que empezó a brillar en una tonalidad blanca, entonces Godou en un rápido movimiento esquivo eso y el puño se enterró en el suelo dejando un agujero de gran tamaño.

Godou observo que el pokemon perezoso-gorila no tenía ganas de escuchar una explicación por las buenas y con un suspiro es que elevo su poder divino, si por las buenas no pensaba escucharlo entonces lo haría por las malas, entonces la imagen de un sol con diez puntas diferentes empezó a girar hasta la 2da punta y la imagen de un toro con cuernos de oro se hizo presente en su cabeza.

– _"¡Por qué soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes! Realmente, soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias. No me importa quién me rete, sea hombre o demonio... puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos ¡Cueste lo que cueste, aplastare a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino!"_ – Palabras de hechizo salieron de su boca para dar así el uso de la 2da encarnación de la victoria.

Godou espero a que el pokemon vago se levantara para poder emplear su ataque, pero el pokemon vago no parecía tener el deseo de dar un golpe por el momento, confundido, Godou saco su pokedex para ver los datos que podría obtener del Slaking.

 _"Slaking tiene la habilidad **Ausente** que hace al pokemon atacar cada dos turnos._

– Vaya que es una habilidad desventajosa – Comento Godou con una sonrisa sarcástica – El ataque que uso debió ser Machada, debo de tener cuidado a la hora de batallar – Godou debía de agradecer que el pokemon tuviera dicha habilidad desventajosa – Le pido que me escuche por favor, Suyen no fue la que daño a su compañero sino otras personas y ella salvo al pequeño, por favor entiendan – Hablo Godou al pokemon vago.

Más el pokemon observo al humano para sacar su puño de la tierra e ir en contra del humano con una clara intención asesina y Godou sabiendo que no tendría de otra…

– _No lastimes a mi maestro_ – Suyen y Umi saltaron para detener el golpe que el pokemon vago iba a ofrecerle a su entrenador y debido a la ira del momento es que el pokemon vago preparo su próximo ataque en contra de los dos pokemon, entonces…

 _[KA-POW] [CHOQUE]_

Suyen y Uni observaron con sorpresa a Godou quien había recibido el golpe del pokemon vago en vez de ellos y al observar a su entrenador este sentí un enorme dolor pero eso provoco que la imagen de un camello apareciera en su mente.

– _"Todos los enemigos delante de mí, me tienen miedo. ¡Todos los pecadores temblarán ante mi poder! ¡Ahora es el momento, de que puedo obtener la dureza de diez montañas, la fuerza de un centenar de ríos, y el poder de mil camellos! ¡El gran símbolo de mi poder es el del camello feroz!"_ – Las palabras de poder de la 4ta encarnación de batalla del dios persa de la guerra y la victoria fueron cantadas.

El poder del [Toro] que le daba una fuerza física idéntica al de su rival y el [Camello] que le proporcionaba una resistencia como una gran fuerza en las piernas, ambas eran dos de las 10 formas del dios de la victoria en la guerra conocido como Verethragna, ambas encarnaciones eran habilidades que potenciaban las habilidades físicas del usuario, pero usar dos encarnaciones a la vez provocaba un gran dolor de cabeza.

1 – La próxima vez háganme caso – Dijo Godou de manera seria a Umi y Suyen quienes bajaron la cabeza – No subestimen el poder de un humano – Los pokemon observaron al joven de negros cabellos quien fue a donde el pokemon vago.

Slaking observo al humano y concentrando poder en su puño es que nuevamente la técnica de Machada fue provocada por el pokemon y esta vez fue a donde el humano para que entendiera que no era un juego meterse con él, entonces el pokemon con una asombrosa fuerza que hubiera derrotado incluso a un hombre lobo bajo el poder de Voban fue lanzado en contra de Godou, pero a unos centímetros de acertar el golpe…

 _[ESTRUENDO]_

Los pokemon abrieron con sorpresa los ojos cuando vieron como el joven entrenador había detenido con su mano derecha desnuda la poderosa machada del Slaking, entonces con fuerza atrajo al pokemon a donde se encontraba para dar una poderosa patada en el estómago que lo mando a volar con gran fuerza.

El poderoso Slaking se levantó adolorido como sorprendido al observar como el humano había detenido su puño y logro mandarlo a volar pase al peso que tenía, pero el pokemon no pensaba quedarse sorprendido.

El pokemon vago se levantó y con unas nuevas motivaciones es que avanzo en contra del humano, entonces Godou también fue corriendo a donde el Slaking y moviéndose para la derecha es que esquivo un golpe y con agilidad golpeo lo que era la mandíbula del pokemon, entonces Slaking moviendo su brazo es que golpeo el estómago del humano.

Godou fue empujado por la fuerza de empuje del brazo del Slaking y debido a que clavo sus pies al suelo es que logro evitar salir volando. Slaking al ver que el humano no pensaba rendirse es que fue corriendo hacía donde el entrenador con la clara intención asesina, Godou con una agilidad ganada de sus batallas esquivaba los golpes mientras buscaba las aperturas correctas para contra atacar.

Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos de ver como el humano demostraba mayor dominio en la batalla que el Slaking, entonces el Slakoth observo la escena del Slaking batallando contra un humano de cabello negro, pero entonces notó al Torchic de oro quien miraba preocupado al humano que combatía contra su hermano.

El pokemon y el humano se separaron cuando Godou dio un salto en su espalda quedando frente a sus dos compañeros pokemon, entonces el pokemon vago se acercó a donde se encontraba Godou quien estaba pensando en pelear en serio tras el siguiente golpe, solo hasta que…

– Slakoth (Detente hermano) – El Slaking como el Vigoroth que sostenía a su hermano observaron al pokemon perezoso – Slakoth slak Slakoth slak (Sé que estás enojado por mis heridas, pero ese humano es inocente) – Los ojos del pokemon vago se abrieron con sorpresa.

– Slaking (Como que es inocente) – Pregunto el pokemon vago a su hermanito confundido.

– Slakoth slak Slakoth (Las personas que me atacaron fueron un macho y una hembra junto con un Meowth parlante, esa persona es el entrenador del Torchic que me salvo de esas malas personas) – Comento el pokemon perezoso a su hermana quien observo al humano.

Si lo llegaba a pensar bien, era imposible que un humano que recién llegaba a la zona fuera el humano que había ordenado un ataque en contra de su hermano y el pokemon polluelo no parecía ser un pokemon tan fuerte como para dañar de grave manera a su hermanito con solo ataques físicos.

Slaking ahora se sentía mal por haber atacado a una persona inocente, pero entonces sintió como alguien acariciaba su cabeza.

– Al parecer todo ya fue aclarado y no tienes que preocuparte acerca de tus acciones, si alguien intentara tocar a mi familia o a mis amigos, sin duda haría lo mismo que tú hiciste sin dudarlo – Comento Godou con una sonrisa en cara.

El poderoso Slaking sonrió de manera triste por los problemas que causo a una persona tan amable, al final los dos grupos se separaron.

* * *

 _DE REGRESO CON LAS CHICAS_

May y Blair ya se encontraban vestidas con su ropa normal y esperaban al regreso de Godou con Suyen y Umi, Kuro y Mori se encontraban en sus pokeball para evitar que por estar mojados se enfermen y Torchic esperaba en el regazo de su ama el regreso de sus compañeros.

– Lamento la tardanza – Las chicas observaron como Godou volvía caminando junto con Umi y Suyen, pero todo su cuerpo como ropa estaba totalmente llena de polvo y tierra, entonces las niñas se preocuparon del joven.

– Que te sucedió, estas bien – Pregunto May sumamente preocupada mientras tomaba a Torchic con las manos y caminaba a donde Godou.

– Estoy bien – Contesto Godou a May para quitarle la preocupación – Suyen termino en una zona de rocas y no podía salir, así que al mover las rocas es que polvo y tierra se embarraron en mi ropa y logre sacar a Suyen sin que se ensuciara – Mintió para evitar que las niñas se preocuparan o que hicieran preguntas complicadas de resolver.

– ¿Quieres quedarte a descansar un rato? – Pregunto Blair a Godou para que el chico descansara un poco con tal de evitar que se lastimara, pero Godou sonrió suavemente.

– No es necesario – Comento Godou con una voz suave – Simplemente es un poco de polvo y nada más, ahora debemos de volver a caminar – Las dos chicas no parecían convencidas de las palabras de Godou y el joven al percatarse de eso es que puso sus manos en la cabeza de cada niña y con una sonrisa hablo – De verdad estoy bien y si llegamos rápidamente a Cuidad Petalburgo podré descansar mejor.

– De acuerdo – Comentaron las niñas aún dudosas.

Entonces el grupo comenzó a caminar, aunque Godou sentía un inmenso dolor de cabeza provocado por el uso de dos derechos divinos del dios de la victoria.

* * *

 _TRAS UN RATO_

A solo 10 minutos de _Cuidad Petalburgo_ es que el grupo se detuvo para ir a ver al profesor Ran que vivía por la _Ruta 102_ , entonces los chicos encontraron la caballa que les había mencionado la enfermera Joy acerca de dónde encontrar al Profesor, entonces es que los 3 caminaron para ir a ver y saludar al investigador de mitos pokemon.

 _[TOC] [TOC] [ABRIRSE]_

Godou toco con suavidad la puerta para que la persona que había en su interior saliera a darles la bienvenida, pero la perta se abrió sola únicamente con la fuerza del golpe así como por el viento. El grupo estaba extrañado de que la puerta se abriera sola y decidieron entrar para ver si el Prof. Ran se encontraba bien, observando que dentro de la casa era todo un desorden con papeles tirados por todas partes y con algunos muebles también tirados.

– Debo de admitir que cuando conocimos al Profesor Ran en la _Ruta 100_ pensé que viviría en un basurero sin orden alguno, pero algo me dice que esto no debería de verse totalmente así – Comento Godou observando todo el lugar de manera sospechosa en búsqueda de algo que le diera la idea de lo que sucedió dentro del lugar.

– Según la enfermera Joy es que observo al Prof. Ran regresar a su hogar temprano en la mañana – Comento Blair observando todo a su alrededor – Sera acaso que fue a _Cuidad Petalburgo_ – Pregunto Blair curiosa al ver que el Prof. No se encontraba presente.

El grupo decidió salir de la casa solo para ver cómo frente a la puerta había un pokemon volador parecida a una gaviota, entonces May sacó su pokedex.

 _"Wingull el pokemon gaviota: Hace su nido en acantilados escarpados, a la orilla del mar. Como le cuesta batir sus alas durante mucho tiempo se deja llevar por las corrientes de aire"_

El pokemon tenía consigo una carta y un paquete en el pico y este camino hasta el mayor de los 3 humanos para entregarlas, así que dejando ambos en el suelo es que el pokemon alzó vuelo preocupado por su amo quien ya debería de estar cerca de aquel lugar donde se debían de reunir.

– Que será lo que te entrego Wingull, parecía tener prisa al marcharse – Pregunto curiosa Blair al observar la caja y la carta del pokemon, entonces el joven bajo para tomar ambas cosas y abrir la carta.

– Queridos amigos, lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa de verlos en Pueblo Escaso, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias de las cuales no tengo planeado contar, tuve que retirarme a otra parte de Hoenn con cierta prisa, pero les pido de favor que lleven esta caja a cierta persona en Devon SA en Cuidad Férrica, el nombre de esa persona es Maximo, se los pido, y una cosa más, no abran la caja por nada… atte. Ran – Leyó en voz alta la carta Godou y tanto May como Blair se sorprendieron.

Godou al ser el que tenía la carta sabía que esa circunstancia que no podía mencionar era el ataque de un grupo o que algo lo lastimo de severidad y eso era por la forma de escribir, era obvio que Ran le costó escribir eso ya que no se comparaba con los kanjis que había escrito en los papeles con los que choco el día anterior, estos eran más forzados así como que era obvio que la persona no quería hacer mucha presión.

– Pues creo que es hora de ir a Cuidad Petalburgo ya que solo quedan 10 minutos – Comento Blair a sus compañeros al ver que el Prof. Ran no se encontraba en su hogar – Aunque tengo cierta curiosidad de que esa circunstancia que le provoco el tener que marcharse e incluso tengo curiosidad de saber que hay en la caja – Comento con la digna curiosidad de un niño pequeño.

– Es una lástima que no sepamos qué será lo que hay dentro así que continuemos – Comento Godou con una sonrisa en cara al ver la linda reacción de Blair al inflar sus mejillas – No importa que hagas no pienso abrirlo – Dijo Godou para empezar a caminar.

May y Blair entonces siguieron a Godou para detenerse al ver a un Azurill en mitad del camino y tanto Godou como Blair observaron a May, hace unos minutos atrás había perdido a uno por intentar hacer lo que Godou había ordenado a Mori en su batalla contra Kuro, pero ahora que sabía que eso no funcionaría es que tenía una nueva oportunidad.

– Hay posibilidad de que esperemos un poco antes de continuar el viaje – Pregunto May a sus compañeros quienes sonrieron y asintieron – Gracias – May sacó la pokeball de su compañero de tipo fuego tras agradecer a sus compañeros, entonces con decisión saco a Torchic que observo al pokemon tipo agua – Sé que perdimos en la 1ra batalla en contra de ese pokemon Torchic, pero que te parece si tomamos nuestra revancha – Pregunto May a su querido pokemon.

– _Como usted desee maestra_ – Respondió en su idioma para May su querida pokemon y este se preparó para la batalla contra el pokemon que en la mañana había sido su enemigo, no había posibilidad de que fuera el mismo pokemon de la mañana pero ahora es que vencería.

– Ascuas – Torchic obedeció a las órdenes de su entrenadora y lanzó diversas semillas de fuego parecidas a brazas que impacto en contra del pokemon para darle a entender que estaba en una batalla.

El pokemon tipo agua estaba enojado tras recibir el ataque que no era efectivo y entonces lanzó un chorro de agua – Esquívalo – Ordeno May a su Torchic, pero el pokemon no pudo moverse tan rápido al no saber cómo esquivar el ataque, entonces fue impactado recibiendo un gran daño, May observo eso preocupada.

– Hay veces que es más eficaz cuando dices como esquivar el ataque – May observo a Godou – Cuando dices "esquiva" el pokemon piensa en muchas formas para ayudar en un contraataque rápido, si le dices al pokemon como esquivar será mejor para él y si puedes aplicar un contraataque en ese movimiento entonces será mejor – Informo Godou a May quien asintió.

Blair quien no había dicho una palabra y observaba todo es que miró la diferencia en el trato del joven de negros cabellos con May y con ella, aunque puede que la posibilidad de que eso fuera diferente era porque May si da órdenes a Torchic para combate y esquivo, pero en su batalla hizo que Mori tomara de lleno más de un golpe de Kuro en su momento.

– Observa la batalla con cuidado Blair – La mencionada volteo a ver a Godou quien dijo esas palabras – No solamente el tener las batallas te da más experiencia, observar como otras personas lo hacen es que te pueden dar una experiencia visual de la cual basarte para la batalla – Comento Godou y Blair sabía que eso lo decía debido a su parálisis en su 1ra batalla, pero el joven tenía razón y por eso observo fijamente la batalla.

– Torchic, una vez más usa Ascuas – El pokemon polluelo asintió para lanzar fuego de su pico en contra del pokemon agua que una vez más, pero Azurill sin moverse es que la tomo de lleno.

Azurill con una vena roja es que lanzó un chorro de agua en contra del Torchic y May al ver eso pensó en las palabas de Godou – Salta hacía la derecha y usa continuamente Ascuas – Torchic asintió para saltar y lanzar su ataque de fuego sin detenerse, el Azurill fue golpeado y el ataque no se detenía – No creo que eso funcione por mucho… Torchic, acércate a Azurill sin detener el Ascuas hasta que te lo diga – El pokemon polluelo asintió.

El pokemon polluelo empezó a correr sin dejar de lanzar las Ascuas, Godou estaba sorprendido de que el pokemon no se hubiera cansado ya de lanzar tanto fuego de su boca, pero impresionado simplemente observo como la estrategia que May tenía podía funcionar.

El Azurill no era afectado mucho por el Ascuas, pero poco a poco esa técnica lo debilitaba y no podía concentrarse para lanzar un chorro de agua. Torchic llegó a estar sumamente cerca del pokemon bola y esperaba la orden de su entrenadora para poder concluir con la batalla.

– Deja de hacer Ascuas y usa Picotazo – El Torchic se detuvo y cuando Azurill cargaba su ataque de agua en contra del pokemon fuego, este llego a donde estaba para que su amarillento pico brillara en un aura blanca y lo golpeara de manera bastante fuerte hasta llevarlo a chocar contra un árbol.

 **[Se ve en la ventana de pokemon a Torchic Nv. 5 con solo ¼ de vida perdida y frente a él un Azurill Nv. 4 con ¼ de vida]**

May creyendo que todas las condiciones estaban en perfecto estado es que lanzó una de las pokeball que el profesor Abedul le entrego y la esfera roja con blanco golpeo al pokemon de agua y del centro de la ball salió un rayo rojo que atrapo al pokemon.

Como era costumbre de las pokeball es que empezaron a balancearse sobre su eje esperando a que el pokemon debilitado se quedara dentro, entonces a la 3ra sacudida es que el centro de la esfera brillo en un color rojo donde se daba a entender que el pokemon había sido capturado y entonces May con felicidad fue a donde su ball.

– Eso es, ¡He capturado a mi 1er pokemon! – Exclamo con felicidad May para alzar la ball junto con su mano al cielo y levantar la pierna derecha y entonces Torchic soltó a un lado alegre por su entrenadora.

– Eso fue increíble May – Alago Blair a su compañera mientras iba a abrazarla y May devolvió cariñosamente el abrazo.

– Tengo curiosidad de donde sacaste la idea para esa estrategia – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa para entonces poner su mano en el pokemon fuego – Hiciste un buen trabajo – El pokemon polluelo alzo el pecho en señal de orgullo por su victoria, aunque dentro el pokemon también tenía curiosidad de que le permitió usar tanto tiempo el ataque Ascuas sin cánsense.

– Lo vi de los Lotad que había en aquella zona de hace un rato – Contesto May a la duda de Godou – Unos pequeños estaban jugando y entonces uno hizo lo mismo que acabo de hacer, pero como para ellos era un juego es que solo lo usaban para diversión nada más, así que realmente no fue totalmente una idea mía – Comento algo desanimada May debido al hecho de que Godou le dijo en la mañana que debía de crear sus propias estrategias, pero una cálida mano sacudió su cabeza con cariño y observo a Godou quien le sonrió.

– Ver estilos de batallas para adaptarlo a uno propio es también una gran forma de obtener la batalla, no importa si no eres quien creo dicha estrategia o si la copiaste, lo más importante dentro de la batalla es divertirte junto a Torchic y de ser posible hacerte con la victoria – May observo ligeramente sonrojada las palabras del chico quien acariciaba su cabeza dulcemente, la verdad es que podría hacerse adicta a tal cosa.

May asintió con una enorme sonrisa en cara mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso rosado color.

– Que tal si sacas a Azurill para que conozca a todos – Comento Blair a May quien sonrió ante esa idea.

– Me parece bien – May entonces presiono el botón del centro para que un rayo rojo sacara al pokemon acuático – Hola Azurill, mi nombre es May y seré tu entrenadora – Se presentó con una sonrisa May al pokemon tipo agua quien sonrió algo cansado por la batalla – Este es Torchic y será tu nuevo amigo y compañero – Presento May al pokemon tipo fuego.

– _Hola_ – Saludo Torchic al pokemon tipo agua – _Fue una buena batalla la que tuvimos hace un momento, espero que nos podamos llevar bien_ – Comento Torchic con una sonrisa amable en su pico.

– Azurill azur (El gusto es mío y también espero que nos llevemos bien) – Devolvió el saludo el pokemon bola con una suave sonrisa – Azurill azur Azurill (Eres bastante fuerte debo de admitir, espero poder hacerme tan fuerte como tú dentro de poco) – Comento Azurill a su senpai.

– Ahora Azurill te presento a Blair y Godou, mi amigos – Dijo May para presentar a sus compañeros humano.

– Es un gusto – Saludo Blair con una sonrisa al pokemon tipo agua.

– Espero que te lleves bien con todos – Quien hablo fue Godou-

– Y ahora conocerás a tus demás compañeros – Dijo May con una sonrisa al observar como Godou y Blair sacaban sus pokeball y las lanzaban para que los pokemon salieran de ellas, entonces todo el grupo salió de las balls para observar a Azurill.

– Ellos son Mori y Kuro – Presento Blair a sus dos compañeros pokemon quienes observaron al pokemon bola.

– _Un gusto_ – Dijo Mori sacando de quien sabe dónde una ramita para ponerla en su boca.

– _Hola_ – Ahora fue Kuro quien saludo.

– Ellas son Umi y Suyen – Godou presento a su equipo ante el nuevo pokemon de su amiga.

– _Espero nos llevemos bien_ – Dijo Suyen de manera elegante.

– _De seguro nos volveremos buenas amigas… eres un macho o una hembra_ – Pregunto Umi tras haber declarado tener una buena amistad con el otro pokemon tipo acuático.

– Azurill (Una niña) – Respondió el pokemon de redonda cola.

– Toma – Azurill volteo a ver a Godou quien se acercó con una pequeña esfera azul que por la parte verde de arriba de un tallo, daba a entender que era algún tipo de fruto – Esto te debería de dar un poco de energía – La esfera abrió la boca para que el macho humano pusiera el fruto en su boca y ya dentro es que la comió, aunque Godou tuvo que sacar sus dedos de la húmeda boca del pokemon sin brazos.

– ¡Azurill! (Me siento mucho mejor) – Dijo Azurill más animada cuando su energía fue repuesta por el fruto azul.

– De donde sacaste una baya aranja – Pregunto Blair a Godou tras ver la baya que le había dado a Azurill para su recuperación.

– La enfermera Joy me entrego un kit de ayuda para humanos de pokemon y me hablo de las bayas y sus características como efectos en los pokemon, así que se un poco acerca del cuidado de los pokemon – Contesto Godou a la duda de Blair – Que les parece si vamos a Cuidad Petalburgo mientras los pokemon se quedan fuera y platican entre ellos – Comento Godou a las niñas.

– Me parece una buena idea – Respondieron al unísono.

 _Con esto un nuevo compañero se une a la aventura de nuestros héroes y su viaje a cuidad Petalburgo continua, pero al mismo tiempo grandes males están empezando a resurgir del pasado._

En una hermosa cueva es que había un grupo de personas vestidas de azul con la letra A brillando de un color azul.

* * *

 **Y con esto llegamos al final de este nuevo capítulo y el No.2 de la serie.**

 **Como vieron este capítulo fue básicamente una captura y una petición del profesor Ran y si se preguntan cómo es el profesor Ran, es básicamente como Otomo Jin del anime Tokyo Ravens salvo por tener las dos piernas y sus ojos son de un color morado.**

 **La verdad quería continuarla hasta llegar a la casa de la familia de May pero creo que eso lo dejare para el siguiente capítulo ya que se toman ciertas partes importantes que se usaran para cierto evento prometido, además de que con el final del fic me pareció uno adecuado al anime a decir verdad.**

 **Pues como vieron hubo una batalla entre el rey demonio contra un poderoso Slaking que no pudo hacer mucho y la verdad creo que no me salió tanto como me lo imaginaba, pero en próximas batallas se verán mejores batallas de un rey demonio contra algunos pokemon en su última forma, ya que creo que las versiones niños y adolescentes como se catalogarían a la 1ra y 2da evolución son más débiles que las 3ras formas.**

 **Ahora contestare a los Reviews:**

 **Enigma95:** Me alega saber que no lo hayas sentido forzado y debo de corregirte en una cosa, las Mega Evoluciones que pertenecen a la 6ta generación que es Kalos, si migro a Hoenn en los remake de Omega Ruby y Zafiro Alfa, donde se vieron diferentes mega evoluciones que no existían en la región de Kalos, así que las mega piedras si han migrado a otra región, más los movimientos Z si son las únicas piedras que no puedan ser migradas en el modo historia del juego aunque si por intercambio de generación a otra y sobre los legendarios, puedes tener una pista en este capítulo.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Sobre lo forzado de la batalla no me refería a la de Godou comandando a Mori en contra de un Poochyena sino de la batalla contra Houndoom que quise hacer en el anterior capítulo, ya que como tenía la idea de que Godou para proteger una vez más al Torchic variocolor es que batallaría como un Campione en contra del pokemon terrorífico, pero tuve que omitirlo por diversos motivos y a eso me refería como forzado.

Aunque puede que en este capítulo si se sienta algo forzado la batalla en contra del Slaking, lo lamento si eso parece.

Eso parece siendo en realidad 3 personas que dicen ver la versión latinoamericana en vez de la Japonesa, así que es posible que use los nombres conocidos en la serie y en Spin-Off´s u Ovas, se usen los nombres en Japones para dar así una forma más interesante de ver las cosas.

Y sobre lo del Lemon con la Enfermera Joy, no precipites que también quiero hacerla y es por eso que tras el lemon ya prometido que se vera en el próximo capítulo es que empezare a hacer la de la Enfermera Joy, aunque no se cuando se publique dicho capítulo en realidad, aunque es probable que utilice a la enfermera que hay en la isla del gimnasio de tipo lucha, pero eso aún esta en fase beta.

Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **Linkinder:** Lo de el padre de May/Aura y el Lemon se vera en el próximo capítulo ya que es un tema importante para la escena Lemon y puede que un tema importante en la historia. Lo de Max también se contara en el siguiente capítulo, sobre lo de Mao, me estas diciendo que quieres que aparezca en la serie o algo así, la verdad eso fue de todo lo que más curiosidad me dio de tu comentario.

 **Soulbarn18000:** Estuve esperando mucho para poder escribir ese chiste a decir verdad, aunque no creo detenerme y poner más chistes o referencias a tan divertido y gritón Youtuber, lo de los legendarios no pienso decir nada al ser eso Spoiler de eventos futuros y lo de no saber como juntar las series era a que no sabía que usar, si el anime o el juego, aunque haré una unión de ambos.

 **Hpinidente:** No revelare eso porque eso se contesta en el siguiente capítulo del fic, agradesco como informo que ya estoy en la planificación de los fic´s pedidos, ya que uno ya fue publicado y estoy viendo como hacer buenas historias con las demás.

 **Ahora escribiré el equipo que tengo planeado hasta ahora:**

 **Godou:** Mudkip (Shiny), Torchic (Shiny), Ralts, Slakoth.

 **Haruka/May/Aura/Sapphire:** Torchic, Azurill, Abra, Wurmple.

 **Blair/Rei:** Treecko, Poochyena, Shroomish.

 **Más** **pokémon** **aparecerán entre más avance la historia así como yo piense que queden bien.**

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un comentario.**


	4. Secretos en la familia

**[Cuidad Petalburgo, secretos en la familia]**

 _En estos momentos nuestros héroes continuaban su viaje por la Ruta 102 hacía Cuidad Petalburgo tras que May capturara a su 1er pokemon, ahora el grupo decidido a llegar al hogar de la familia de May iba junto con todos sus pokemon fuera de las pokeball para que se comunicaran entre ellos, mientras el mayor pensaba en la carta dejada por el Profesor Ran._

– "Lo que sea que haya en la caja es sin duda algo con un misterioso poder, mi instinto me lo indica" – Decía mentalmente el joven rey demonio tras los eventos ocurridos hace poco tiempo – "También está el grupo que lastimo al pobre Slakoth y enfureció al Slaking con el cual pelee hace un rato, podrían tener algún tipo de conexión… tal vez el mito que Ran investigaba se relacione con un tipo de deidad antigua… mierda, hay muchas cosas las cuales pensar" – Godou realmente maldecía el no tener conocimientos sobre aquel nuevo mundo así como los resultados del mismo, pero debía de ser paciente para poder encontrar las respuestas.

Los 3 entrenadores caminaban de manera tranquila cuando solo faltaban un par de minutos antes de llegar a la cuidad, los pokemon estaban fuera para poder conocer a su nuevo compañero Azurill quien no portaba un nombre al ser May una entrenadora que no tenía un enorme gusto por ponerle Motes a los pokemon.

– Alto ahí – Una nueva voz llamó la atención de los presentes quienes voltearon a ver a un joven de cabello negro con una gorra azul, una camisa amarilla y un pantalón corto – Cuando dos entrenadores se ven a los ojos deben de combatir – Informo el chico mientras se acercaba al grupo – Entonces quien será el que tenga una batalla pokemon contra mí – Pregunto confiado el chico.

Los presentes se sorprendieron ante la repentina voz del joven quien retaba a alguno de los presentes a una batalla pokemon, entonces May y Blair vieron a Godou quien era el líder de la aventura.

– Bien – Comento Godou con una salvaje sonrisa – Blair y May ya tuvieron sus batallas y es hora de que yo permita a Umi y Suyen participar en una – Sonrió Godou mientras las dos pequeñas pokemon variocolor observaron a su adiestrador quien los nombro – Vamos a la batalla – Sonrió con el deseo de poder pelear contra su adversario, aunque sabía que no era él quien pelearía sino sus compañeros, el sabor de la victoria seria la misma.

– Entonces yo seré la jueza de la batalla – Hablo Blair con una voz suave mientras se ponía a un lado de Godou – Yo conozco las reglas de los combates pokemon así que no debería de haber ningún problema en realidad… por cierto, ¿Cuántos pokemon tienes? – Pregunto Blair al joven retador cuyo nombre era desconocido.

– Tengo dos pokémon – Respondió el joven mientras mostraba dos esferas rojas con blanca en su tamaño de bolsillo, entonces Blair asintió teniendo en cuenta todos los datos adecuados para juzgar la batalla

– Esta será una batalla de dos contra dos, las reglas son sencillas: Ambos entrenadores pueden usar hasta dos pokemon en la batalla y tienen el derecho de cambiar al pokémon en cualquier momento, el vencedor será aquel que logro derrotar a los pokemon del otro, así que pueden empezar eligiendo a su 1er pokemon – Comento con una seguridad increíble Blair mientras caminaba lejos del centro de batalla junto con May.

Godou como el joven retador se separaron un poco para dejar un mejor ambiente a los pokémon que iban a demostrar su poder como habilidad junto a las órdenes de sus entrenadores, entonces el joven que había lanzado el deseo de batalla al campo sacó su 1ra ball – Sal Poochyena – El pokemon mordisco en su 1ra evolución fue la decisión del entrenador.

– Suyen ve – Godou hablo a su pokemon de oro quien fue al campo de batalla – Sino quieres batallar dímelo entonces, no tengo que forzarte a hacer algo que no te guste – Comento Godou cuando el Torchic Shiny camino rumbo al campo de batalla.

– _No tiene de que preocuparse amo, demostrare cual es mi fuerza_ – Hablo Suyen decidida a darle la victoria en la batalla a su entrenador – " _Vamos Suyen, debes de ganar para que el amo se sienta sumamente orgulloso"_ – Dijo mentalmente Suyen con cierto nerviosismo.

– La 1ra batalla será entre el Poochyena del entrenador rival contra Suyen el Torchic de Godou – Hablo Blair a los participantes quienes asintieron a las palabras de Blair – Comiencen – Subiendo y bajando su mano es que la señal de empezar la batalla dio inició, entonces el retador con un sonrisa iba a dar el 1er golpe.

– Poochyena usa _placaje_ – Ordeno el entrenador a su compañero pokémon quien al instante se fue a lanzar una embestida en contra del pokemon dorado, entonces Suyen espero las órdenes de su maestro para batallar.

– No te muevas – Suyen observo incrédulo las órdenes mandadas por el joven – Espera hasta que te dé la orden – Suyen paso su vista al pokémon que poco a poco se acercaba a ella, el cuerpo de Suyen empezó a temblar al ver lo cerca que se encontraba el Poochyena adversario – Esquiva saltando a la derecha y lanza un _Ascuas_ – Las órdenes salieron mientras Godou sonreía de manera retadora por la emoción de la batalla, solo hasta que…

 _[GOLPE] [EMPUJE] [QUEJIDO]_

Los ojos de Godou como de los demás pokémon y compañeros se abrieron cuando Suyen recibió de lleno el golpe por no obedecer las órdenes de Godou, pero el más confundido era Godou quien no podía creer que Suyen no había cumplido con sus órdenes – Estas bien Suyen – Pregunto Godou sumamente preocupado.

Suyen se levantó con cuidado – _Lo estoy_ – Respondió la pequeña pokémon polluelo una vez parada, pero Godou no sabía que provoco que Suyen no escuchara su orden y por ende recibiera todo el daño, decidió que observaría a Suyen en el combate para ver si algo provoco que su querido compañero no lo hubiera escuchado.

Nuevamente el entrenador mando a su pokemon con un ataque de placaje a donde Suyen y Godou ordeno esquivar saltando a la derecha y lanzando un ataque de Ascuas, esta vez siendo efectivo el golpe devolviendo el daño infringido por el Poochyena enemigo, pero el entrenador ordeno usar el ataque de Mordisco con tal de dañar más al pokémon tipo fuego.

Godou hizo que Torchic lanzara un poderoso Ascuas directo a donde el pokemon tipo mordisco y eso hizo. El pokémon mordida fue detenido de su ataque por las calientes brazas lanzadas en su contra, entonces el entrenador le ordeno correr alrededor del pokemon fuego mientras buscaba una apertura para atacar en contra del Torchic, motivo por el cual el pokemon mordisco empezó a correr con una velocidad decente.

Kuro quien era también un Poochyena observaba las estrategias usadas del humano rival al pokemon de su misma especia y así aprender unas nuevas maniobras para el combate, aunque también prestaba atención al pokémon de tipo fuego que había no solo desobedecido las órdenes de su adiestrados sino que también había recibido de llenó un golpe, pues un recuerdo del más débil de la manada apareció en su cabeza.

Suyen observaba con cierta dificultad los movimientos del pokémon mordisco esperando ver por donde lo atacaría así como ver la orden de su entrenador para obtener la victoria, entonces el pokemon fue corriendo a alta velocidad a donde Suyen con un brillo blanco en sus filosos colmillos, entonces Suyen volteo a ver dónde venía el pokemon mordisco aterrado.

– Espera que se acerque un poco más – Suyen estaba incrédula ante las palabras de Godou, su cuerpo nuevamente empezó a temblar y debido a que Kuro como Godou observaban a Suyen es que ambos lo notaron – Salta a la derecha y usa _Picotazo_ – Ordeno Godou a Suyen con tal de que el pokemon esquivara el ataque y provocara daño a su adversario.

Nuevamente Suyen no logro obedecer las órdenes de Godou recibiendo así el daño del mordisco del pokemon mordida, pero Godou ahora entendía el motivo por el cual Suyen no había obedecido su 1ra orden en la batalla.

– "Tiene miedo" – Suyen temblaba cuando un enemigo se acercaba demasiado a su territorio y cuando él ordenaba que esperara su miedo incrementaba incapaz de cumplir con la orden de esquivar el ataque así como contraatacar – "No pensé en ello debido a que no había tenido que batallar todavía, pero Suyen al parecer tiene un miedo por las batallas de corta distancia" – Pensó Godou con un enorme problema en manos.

– Poochyena lanza un nuevo ataque de _Placaje_ – Ordeno nuevamente el retador con una sonrisa en cara mientras el pokemon de negros pelajes se preparó para combatir.

 **[Se ve la pantalla de pokemon con Poochyena de Nv. 4 con el 40% de vida perdida y frente a él se encontraba Suyen de Nv. 5 con ½ de la vida]**

– Suyen regresa – Antes de que el ataque continuara es que mando la orden de que regresara y el pokemon mordisco detuvo su ataque por respeto a su cambio, pues no había usado Persecución que le dejaba atacar en medio de un cambio, entonces el pokemon polluelo quien miró a su entrenador confundido observo como abrió los brazos ligeramente – Ven – Suyen fue corriendo a los brazos de Godou.

El pokemon tipo fuego empezó a mover su cabeza en el cálido pecho de su entrenador y Godou observo a su inicial – Umi, es tu turno – El pokemon tipo agua asintió para ir al campo de batalla, pero Suyen paso su vista al campo de batalla donde su compañero de tipo agua se había preparado y eso dio a entender a Suyen que fue remplazada.

Su vista se entristeció al no serle útil a su señor, simplemente se quedó observando a Mudkip quien estaba a punto de batallar encontrar de su rival. Godou debía de considerar ver si Mudkip podía tolerar las órdenes como Mori cuando combatió en contra de Kuro o si tendría el miedo de Suyen, entonces se preparó para dar las correctas órdenes.

– Poochyena usa Mordisco – Nuevamente el ataque del pokémon siniestro fue ordenado y el pokemon empezó a correr a donde Umi, entonces el pokemon acuático espero las órdenes de su entrenador.

– No te muevas y espera un poco – Suyen observo como su entrenador nuevamente ordenaba algo como eso y miró como Umi asintió esperando – Todavía – El pokemon mordisco se acercaba veloz a su presa con la clara intención de dar un gran daño, una vez el pokémon mordisco se encontraba cerca Godou sonrió salvajemente – Da un salto donde estas y lanza un _chorro de agua_ – La orden fue dada y el entrenador podría ver la forma de reacción de Umi.

El pokémon acuático sonrió de emoción para saltar y al bajar la cabeza lanzar un chorro de agua que impacto con el confundido Poochyena, entonces debido a las leyes de la gravedad es que cayó al suelo justo encima del pokemon mordisco, entonces con rapidez se alejó de donde el pokémon colmillo quien se levantó suavemente.

– Antes de que se recupere por completo haz un ataque de _placaje_ – Una nueva orden fue lanzada y el pokemon acuático salió corriendo en contra de su rival.

– Usa _Malicioso_ – Ordeno el entrenador a su Poochyena y una salvaje mirada fue lanzada en contra de Umi, debido a ello su defensa bajo un poco más no su ataque y fue por ello que Poochyena fue mandado a volar – Usa _Malicioso_ una vez más – El pokemon mordisco se levantó con cierta dificultad por la dura batalla y lanzo una segunda mirada – _Mordisco_ – El pokémon asintió para ir corriendo contra el pokémon tipo agua.

– Corre hacía tu espalda y no te detengas hasta que te lo ordene – Umi sin rechistar fue corriendo hacía su espalda en la espera de que su entrenador diera la orden, aunque se acercaba mucho a un árbol – Detente y usa un _Chorro de Agua_ en el suelo por donde viene Poochyena y salta hacía la derecha – Umi asintió y lanzó un chorro de agua en el suelo para volverlo lodo y saltar a un lado.

El pokémon mordisco fue atrapado por el camino lodoso y resbalo hasta el tronco chocando de manera estruendosa, entonces el pokemon cayó al suelo con espirales en los ojos.

– Eso fue genial Umi – El pokemon nombrado sonrió con felicidad.

Suyen miró sorprendida la forma en que Umi había peleado. Cuando Umi escuchaba las órdenes del amo su victoria fue casi sencilla además de que no mostró miedo a la hora de esperar las cercanías, y si llegaba a pensar bien, si ella hubiera escuchado las órdenes de su entrenador esa victoria sería suya… los halagos de su maestro también.

– Poochyena ya no puede continuar, la victoria es de Umi – Comento Blair para alzar su mano del lado de Godou.

– Hiciste un gran trabajo Poochyena – Comento el entrenador para mandar el rayo rojo a su pokemon y este volviera a su ball – Es tu turno de brillar Zigzagoon – El entrenador sacó a su segundo pokemon.

Un pokemon mapache cuyo pelaje estaba hecho de lo que parecían ser filosas puntas donde se intercalaba el color marrón con el color crema, donde su rostro era marrón con sus ojos negros su nariz triangular negra y su sonrisa en forma de zigzag, su cuerpo iba con un patrón de marrón a crema incluyendo sus patas donde la 1ra era de un color blanco con 3 garritas y las traseras marrones con otras tres garritas en cada pie.

May sacó su Pokedex para ver los datos del pokémon: _"Zigzagoon, el pokemon minimapache:_ _Siempre se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás frotando la nariz contra el suelo en busca de algo. Es fácil identificarlo por las huellas en zigzag que deja"._

– _Dígame sus órdenes amo_ – Dijo el pokemon en su idioma a su entrenador, Godou se sorprendió al ver que podía entender al pokémon cuando no recordaba haber escuchado su nombre, aunque era posible que lo paso de alto y escuchara su nombre.

– Zigzagoon usa _Placaje_ – Ordeno con rapidez el retador para que el pokemon saliera a una gran velocidad.

Godou podía seguir los movimientos del pokémon con la vista y sabía que ni Umi ni Suyen podían hacerlo, debía de planear bien su próximo movimiento para evitar que Umi saliera lastimada en la batalla y obtuviera su victoria, entonces espero hasta que vio la oportunidad perfecta.

– Salta y usa _Chorro de Agua_ debajo de donde tú estás – Umi asintió para saltar y lanzar el chorro de agua al suelo que nuevamente se volvió lodo, entonces Umi cayó en el lodo sin resbalarse debido a su biología, pero Zigzagoon no tendría esa habilidad y se detuvo cerca.

Godou observo como el Zigzagoon observo su alrededor como si buscara algo con lo cual continuar, entonces se alejó una vez más y con una gran velocidad saltó para impactar en contra de Umi quien fue mandada a volar, entonces Zigzagoon quedo del otro lado del charco de lodo con una triunfante sonrisa.

Umi se levantó algo adolorida como confundida, su defensa debería de haber evitado un gran daño como el que sentía por un mero placaje, pero de alguna forma el dolor del golpe era indescriptible y con mera suerte es que su cuerpo no estaba lo suficientemente debilitado como para haberse rendido.

 **[Se ve a Zigzagoon Nv. 6 con toda la vida frente a Umi Nv. 5 quien solo tenía 35% de vida]**

– El día que Poochyena y yo capturamos a Zigzagoon fue un día de lluvia en una zona lodosa y Zigzagoon nos derroto, pero cuando evite que una rama lo lastimara se unió a mi equipo – Comento el retador con una suave sonrisa – No es que pueda decir orgulloso que to le enseñe a atacar a pokémon en terrenos lodosos, pero al menos mi Zigzagoon es bastante hábil como rápido – Comento el joven entrenador.

Godou sabía que el golpe que Umi recibió tenía que ser doloroso por los 3 malicioso que el Poochyena enemigo proporciono a su compañero, pero no pensaba rendirse únicamente porque uno solo de sus estrategias hubieran sido derrotadas, no sería un Campione si tuviera dicha mentalidad conformista y menos hubiera logrado asesinar a la gran deidad de la victoria.

– Umi usa _Chorro de Agua_ – Con prisa ordeno Godou a su Mudkip quien lanzó con prisa el ataque impactando en contra del desprevenido pokemon – No pareció ser muy efectivo – Comento cuando el Zigzagoon se levantó para sacudir el agua de su cuerpo – Umi, usa continuamente _Chorro de Agua_ en contra de Zigzagoon – Umi asintió para lanzar sus ataques de agua.

Zigzagoon como se le fue ordenado es que empezó a moverse para evitar que el pokemon le diera algún golpeo, aunque el agua creaba charcos de lodo o agua y al final algunos ataques lograron acertar al pokemon mencionado, entonces Zigzagoon se levantó ligeramente dañado ante los ataques de Umi.

– Usa _Ataque Rápido_ – Ordeno el entrenador a su Zigzagoon quien entonces empezó a moverse a una velocidad incluso mayor a la de antes donde Umi no pudo hacer más que recibir el golpe, entonces salió volando al cielo y estaba por caer al suelo de dolorosa manera.

– Umi regresa – Con rapidez Godou saco la ball de Umi para llamarlo dentro, Suyen quien estaba ahora protegida únicamente por el brazo derecho de Godou se sorprendió de la derrota de su compañera – Hiciste un buen trabajo – Comento Godou sabiendo que era la derrota de Umi… y eso lo molesto de verdad.

Su ceño se frunció mientras su instinto competitivo despertaba y esperaba por obtener una venganza de su compañera antes que la victoria, pero Suyen tenía miedo de las batallas de corta distancia y eso era un enorme problema en aquellos momentos donde la mayor parte de sus estrategias se fiaban de ese mismo tipo, pero no pensaba obligar a Suyen con algo que no pudiera.

– Suyen – La nombrada observo a su adiestrador – Está bien que tengas miedo – Los ojos de Suyen se abrieron con sorpresa – El miedo no es malo, nos dice que tan débiles somos y cuál es nuestro limite, pero aquellos que pueden aceptar ese miedo y superarlo, entonces podrán volverse más fuertes y sé que tú podrás volverte mucho más fuerte cuando superes tu miedo, más nunca olvides que ganes o pierdas estaré a tu lado – Con cariño Godou acaricio la cabeza de Suyen quien sonrió feliz del acto de su adiestrador – ¿Puedes volver a la batalla? – Pregunto Godou no queriendo obligar a Suyen a hacer algo que no quisiera, entonces Suyen asintió decidida.

Suyen no tenía un efecto negativo en sus estadísticas y su defensa era normal pero había posibilidad de que la defensa natural de Suyen fuera incluso menor que la de Umi y eso podría provocar que un golpe fuera casi tan doloroso como la mitad del daño de Umi, entonces Godou debería de ser mucho más cuidadoso con ello.

– Zigzagoon usa _Ataque Rápido_ – Ordeno el entrenador nuevamente a su pokemon para que fuera a donde su rival, entonces Godou pensó en su contramedida.

– Espera un poco Suyen – El cuerpo de Suyen nuevamente empezó a temblar cuando la orden fue dada – "Todavía no lo supera" – Fue el pensamiento de Godou al ver como el cuerpo de Suyen temblaba – Salta a la derecha y lanza un _Ascuas_ directo en el centro del campo – Obedeciendo a su entrenador reacciono por miedo y el ataque daño a Zigzagoon.

Godou nuevamente observo el campo de batalla pensando en la mejor forma de que Suyen usara su capacidad de batalla y ataques en forma de su victoria, entonces una sonrisa se formó en su cara cuando la idea correcta se había formado en su cabeza, entonces todo dependería de las oportunidades como de la suerte.

– Suyen usa _Ascuas_ en los pies de Zigzagoon – El pokemon tipo fuego asintió para lanzar unas poderosas brazas que al contacto con el agua nublaron la vista del pokemon – Corre y usar _Picotazo_ – Suyen asintió y fue corriendo para golpear la sombra que salió empujado por el golpe, entonces Suyen salió y quedo debajo del pokemon – _Ascuas_ – Suyen lanzó unas poderosas brazas que parecían irreales y mando al suelo al Zigzagoon con ojos en espiral.

– Zigzagoon ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para Godou – Comento Blair dándole la victoria a Godou.

Suyen quien había obtenido una victoria en contra del pokemon zigzag estaba sorprendida cuando su _Ascuas_ fue 10 veces más poderosa que cuando tenía activado _Llamarada_ , pero aún podía sentir que su cuerpo era un poco más cálido desde hace un rato, como si se hubiera bañado en un mar de llamas para incrementar su poder.

Pero incluso cuando la batalla culmino con la victoria del joven de negros cabellos es que su mirada se encontraba ligeramente fruncida. Su primera batalla lo obligo a retirar a Umi a su ball sabiendo que se encontraba debilitada como para continuar y Suyen no podía con batallas cercanas, incluso cuando fue su victoria… porque sentía que había sido derrotado.

– Gran trabajo Suyen, quieres descansar un rato – Pregunto Godou a su Torchic y esta asintió sin observar a su amo por vergüenza de no haber sido la vencedora en la 1ra batalla, puede que hubiera derrotado al Zigzagoon en batalla, pero fue porque algo ayudo a su llama.

– Fue una buena batalla – Dijo el retador con una sonrisa y Godou forzó una que solamente sus más cercanos compañeros descubrirían que es falsa, pero el chico la tomo como una señal de haber dado una buena pelea y se retiró para poder llevar a descansar a sus compañeros pokémon.

– Vamos – Hablo Godou y entonces May y Blair caminaron junto con él mientras guardaban a sus compañeros para que descansaran también, entonces los tres caminaban rumbo a Cuidad Petalburgo.

* * *

 _UN RATO DESPUÉS_

El grupo por fin había llegado a Ciudad Petalburgo. Una hermosas cuidad llena de grandes y maduros árboles que le daban un encanto armonioso entre la cuidad y el bosque donde se encontraba, muchos pokemon volaban o paseaban de un lado a otro mostrando la convivencia de humanos y pokemon en aquel hermoso mundo, además de que estaba la información de Blair acerca de que había un Gimnasio Pokemon recientemente abierto en aquel lugar y podría ser la 1ra prueba del grupo que competiría en las batallas pokemon.

Los 3 caminaron siguiendo a May quien los llevaría a su hogar, aunque Godou pediría pasar al centro pokemon para dejar a Suyen y a Umi en el C.P con tal de que descansara y se recuperaran con la ayuda de la enfermera de cabecera, entonces el grupo comenzó a caminar con la tranquilidad y tiempo que tenían de sobra.

Godou quine usualmente era el líder del grupo por ser el mayor así como el más experimentado viajando es que se encontraba en uno de esos momentos perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pues ahora sabía que Umi era su mejor combatiente y que Suyen estaba aterrada con batallas cuerpo a cuerpo o ante la idea de esperar un golpe, tendría que pensar un entrenamiento acorde para fortalecer a Umi como hacer que Suyen perdiera su miedo.

– ¿Sucede algo malo Godou? – El nombrado volteo a ver a Blair quien lo llamó – Desde tu victoria has estado muy callado como pensativo y me preguntaba si algo malo había pasado – Dijo con suma preocupación la pequeña niña por el comportamiento del joven rey demonio, pero Godou sonrió dulcemente para poner su mano en la cabeza de Blair y acariciarla suavemente.

– Simplemente pensaba en como entrenar a Umi y Suyen – Contesto a medias Godou, pues no quería que sus amigas se preocuparan por él – Por el momento creo que es mejor que vayamos o con el líder del Gimnasio o a la casa de May, ambos lugares serían sumamente buenos para empezar nuestra visita a Cuidad Petalburgo – Comento Godou para ver a sus compañeras.

– Yo quiero ir directamente al Gimnasio si no hay problema – Comento Blair observando a May – Pero si quieres podemos ir directo a tu casa antes de pasar al Gimnasio, si es lo que quieres May – La nombrada sonrió ante las palabras de Blair sobre su destino, entonces May observo a Godou quien se había alzado de hombros.

– Es tu hogar y es tu decisión – Con un tono suave hablo Godou a May para que viera que no había prisa alguna, entonces May quien parecía dudosa pensaba en cual lugar era mejor – Aunque agradecería si pudiéramos ir a un Centro Pokemon mientras tanto, quiero que Suyen y Umi descansen un poco – Hablo Godou recordando que ambos pokemon había tenido peleas hace muy poco tiempo.

– Ciertamente – Dijo May dando toda la razón – Entonces podemos ir 1ra al Centro Pokemon y de ahí ir al Gimnasio ya que se encuentra cerca – Comento May a Godou quien asintió suavemente mientras los ojos de Blair brillaban con felicidad por la posibilidad de ir a su 1er gimnasio pokemon.

Una vez decidido el orden es que el grupo comenzó a caminar rumbo al Centro Pokemon de Cuidad Petalburgo con tal de que Suyen y Umi descansaran y estuvieran recuperados para hoy o mañana, además de que sería una buena oportunidad para ver si habían habitaciones vacías en el Centro Pokemon o ir a buscar un lugar donde dormir.

* * *

 _UN RATO MÁS TARDE_

Los 3 entrenadores había llegado a la entrada del C.P. donde las puertas se abrieron y parada en la recepción se encontraba para sorpresa del grupo la Enfermera Joy, curiosos del porque la enfermera se había cambiado de Escaso a Petalburgo o el cómo llego primero es que fueron a recepción para saludar y dejar a los pokemon de Godou en buenas manos.

– Porque está en Ciudad Petalburgo Enfermera Joy – Pregunto Godou con una suave sonrisa a la linda enfermera quien antes de poder saludar a los clientes, estos les hablaban como si ya la conocieran, eso provoco que Joy ladeara la cabeza suavemente observando al chico quien pase a ser sumamente lindo no lo reconocía.

– Disculpa, pero acaso nos hemos visto antes, tu rostro no me suena para nada – Comento ligeramente apenada la enfermera al joven quien tan amistosamente hablo a su persona.

– De que estas hablando Enfermera Joy, si nos vimos hace como unas cuantas horas atrás en Pueblo Escaso – Comento Godou ante la broma de la enfermera quien soltó un "Ahhh" como si hubiera entendido algo – Sucede algo – Pregunto curioso Godou ante el extraño comportamiento de la enfermera.

– Usted se equivoca joven – Hablo la enfermera con una encantadora voz – Usted se está refiriendo a mi hermana pequeña que trabaja en dicho pueblo – Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron con sorpresa – Es muy común que las personas nos confunda en realidad, pero aunque no sea mi hermanita les aseguro que hago un trabajo tan bien como el de ella – Comento la enfermera con una tierna sonrisa.

– Entonces cuál es su nombre – Pregunto Blair curiosa ante el nombre de la hermana mayor de la Enfermera Joy de Pueblo Escaso.

– En realidad mi nombre también es Joy – Los presentes abrieron los ojos ante el comentario de la enfermera – Mi nombre como el de mis 45 hermanas y mi madre, toda la familia se llama Joy – Los jóvenes no sabían si la enfermera decía la verdad y la misma sabiendo de ante mano lo difícil que era creer a su palabra es que saco una foto de un bolsillo – Esta es una foto de toda la familia junta – Los presentes observaron asombrados cuando realmente habían muchas Enfermeras Joy.

– Había escuchado rumores de esto, pero nunca pensé que fuera real – Comento Blair observando incrédula la foto.

– No es nada realmente importante – Dijo Joy alzándose de hombros – Y qué puedo hacer el día de hoy por ustedes – Pregunto con suavidad junto con una hermosa sonrisa en cara, entonces Godou saco las ball de sus compañeros y ponerlas justo delante de la enfermera en lo que era el escritorio o barra.

– Cree que pueda revisar a mis pokemon, acabo de salir de una batalla pokemon hace unos minutos y creo que quedaron realmente agotados como heridos por la batalla y esperaba que pudieran ser revisados y de ser posible, saber cuándo podrían estar mejor – Comento Godou a la enfermera Joy con cierta preocupación por sus amigos.

– No te preocupes más que están en buenas manos – Comento Joy tomando con delicadeza las pokeball del joven – Te recomiendo que paces mañana para recogerlos, pues así tengo el tiempo de revisar que se encuentren bien y hacer unas pruebas tras terminar la recuperación – Informo le enfermera al chico para calmarlo de su preocupación, entonces Godou suspiro aliviado al ver que Umi y Suyen estarían bien – "Realmente se preocupa por sus pokémon" – Sonrió con felicidad Joy al ver a un bien entrenador – Si quieres esperar en el centro pokémon hasta mañana no hay problema que tenemos aún habitaciones vacías – Comento como parte de su trabajo la linda enfermera a los chicos.

– Por ahora pasaremos esa generosidad – Informo Blair con cierto ánimo y la enfermera observo a la niña – Ahora mismo nos dirigiremos a ver al líder de Gimnasio de Cuidad Petalburgo y obtener mi 1ra medalla de gimnasio – Comento animada como preparad Blair ante la idea de tener su 1ra batalla pokemon.

– Te recomendaría que no pusieras en práctica esas palabras – Hablo la Enfermera Joy a Blair quien ladeo su rostro ante las palabras de la enfermera – Debido a la fuerza y pokémon del líder de Gimnasio, se recomiendo a los entrenadores novatos obtener 4 medallas como un requisito aún que el líder aceptara cualquier retador tenga o no una medalla, pero muchas personas recomiendan que solo entrenadores con 4 medallas o con un largo entrenamiento vayan directamente por el actual líder – Comento con suavidad la hermosa enfermera a la joven.

– En serio – Dijo Blair para quedarse pensando en que hacer. Su viaje empezó hace dos días y apenas había entrenado y no tenía ni siquiera una simple medalla de Gimnasio, pero si esos eran requisitos base ¿Cómo podría ella intentar retar al líder?

– Podemos ir a ver si está teniendo una batalla y de ahí ver si tienes posibilidad – Comento Godou llamando la atención de Blair y Joy como de May – Es verdad que tiene requisitos por su nivel de dificultad, pero si su poder está equilibrado a personas recién entrenadas hay posibilidad de una mínima victoria, en caso de no ser el caso, solo hay que volver cuando una de las dos condiciones se cumpla – Explico Godou tratando de evitar que Blair se sintiera mal.

– Tienes razón, es muy pronto para rendirse – Dijo Blair decidida – Entonces vamos a ver si hay posibilidad de vencer al líder de Gimnasio – Con los ánimos recuperados es que la pequeña niña tenía intenciones de ir corriendo.

– El Gimnasio no se moverá de lugar así que no vayas tan rápido que te perderás – Comento Godou quien empezó a caminar junto con May.

* * *

 _UN RATO DESPUÉS_

Los tres entrenadores caminaban con una muy animada actitud para ver al del Gimnasio de Cuidad Petalburgo y no paso mucho hasta que un edificio de color blanco con una gran puerta y a su vez las palabras grandes y rojas que decían **[GYM]** , entonces el grupo entró por la puerta principal para observar como todo se encontraba vacío salvo por una persona centrada en el aseo del corredor con una escoba en mano, pero cuando noto unas miradas dirigidas a su persona es que observo la entrada del gimnasio encontrándose con dos caras desconocidas y de posibles retadores y la cara de alguien a quien si conocía.

– Que sorpresa verla el día de hoy Srta. May – Comento el empleado llamando la atención del grupo y los compañeros de la nombrada voltearon a verla para que sonriera nerviosamente – Debo suponer que estas personas son amigos suyos o acaso son retadores – Pregunto con amabilidad y respeto el hombre con una escoba.

– Es usted el líder de Gimnasio – Pregunto Blair curiosa cuando escucho que esa persona se refería tanto a ella como a Godou como retadores, aunque Blair dudaba un poco de que su pensamiento fuera verdad cuando el chico no emitía un aura de poder o respeto que se imaginaba tendrían los líderes.

– No – Respondió el hombre con una sutil sonrisa – Como podrán observar soy el encargado de la limpieza, más el líder del Gimnasio se encuentra en medio de una batalla en estos momento – Informo el hombre ante la pregunta de la niña – Si quieren esperar un poco en lo que termina la batalla para así poder pedir un turno, creo que Normal les permitirá tener una batalla hoy – Ante las palabras del empleado es que Godou decidió hablar.

– La verdad esperábamos ver si había una batalla para verla – El empleado alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Godou.

– Así que planean observar y planificar una estrategia ¿eh? – Comento el empleado con una suave voz mientras ponía una mirada acusadora – Una buena estrategia en realidad, síganme – Comento el hombre para empezar a caminar – Entonces el grupo siguió al joven de la limpieza como pidió, pero uno de los presentes tenía cierta curiosidad que pensaba responder.

– Porque esa persona te llamo Señorita – May observo a Blair quien la miraba con una intensa mirada acusadora – Algo que debamos saber – May desvió la mirada para empezar a silbar de manera sospechosa, pero una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios de Godou.

No paso mucho antes de que llegaran a un cuarto donde al entrar observaron a dos personas en lo que sería un campo de batalla pokemon, donde en el campo había un Vigoroth frente a un pokemon que los chicos desconocían, entonces Blair saco su Pokedex.

Un gran pokemon del tamaño de un humano que pase a que vagamente parecía una Mangosta era más correcto llamarlo como un enorme gato bípedo, con un blanco pelaje en todo su cuerpo más que en los finales de sus patas superiores y en su abdomen la imagen de un rayo, eran un pelaje rojo y su oreja derecha que pasaba a una parte de su ojo derecho también era de un color rojo junto con sus filosas garras y una esponjosa cola.

 _"Zangoose el pokemon gato cazador: Cuando lucha, se yergue sobre las patas traseras y ataca con sus afiladas zarpas. El pelaje se le eriza si se encuentra con un Seviper."_

– Zangoose, usa _Garra Brutal_ a su máxima potencia – Ordeno el entrenador a su pokemon quien concentro su fuerza en sus filosas garras que brillaron de un color blanco.

– Espera a que se acerque –El entrenador del Vigoroth como el líder del gimnasio era un hombre adulto de un corto cabello negro arreglado a los lados con un mechón cayendo en el centro de su rostro que junto con su morena piel reflejaba el brillo marrón de sus ovalados ojos, su rostro serio demostraba su experiencia en incontables batallas. Su ropa era una chamarra roja de manga larga con los finales de negros y un pantalón azul oscuro.

El pokemon gato corrió a gran velocidad hasta que dentro del espacio del pokémon mono esperaba dañar de grave manera al punto de vencer, pero entonces una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del líder y este con suavidad dio la orden.

– Usa _Puño Certero_ – Con una orden sencilla es que el brazo del pokémon mono brillo para entonces golpear al pokémon gato, pero Zangoose también impacto su golpe.

Los presentes se asombraron de la fuerza de ambos pokémon y Blair sabía que ambos estaban a un nivel mucho mayor que el de Kuro y Mori, si peleaba en contra de ellos…

Cuando los segundos pasaron el pokemon gato cayó rendido con espirales en los ojos, mientras el pokémon mono sonreía victorioso pero cansado.

– El retador ya no puede continuar, el vencedor de la batalla es el líder Norman – El juez hablo a la vez que alzó la mano donde se encontraba parado el líder de nombre Norman.

– Gran trabajo Zangoose – Comento el entrenador para devolver a su compañero a su ball – Muchas gracias por la batalla – Agradeció el joven mientras daba una ligera inclinación mientras mordía con rabia su labio inferior.

– Fue una buena batalla – Hablo el hombre con una respetuosa voz – Si enfrentas a los otros 2 líderes para obtener 4 estarás a la par con mi poder, si quieres entrenar cerca no hallaras retos y te quedaras estancado, pero mientras quieras seguir peleando con gusto combatiré otra vez contra ti – Comento Norman para que luego el joven saliera.

– Eso fue increíble papá – Una voz conocida llamó la atención del entrenador para sentir como alguien lo abrazaba cariñosamente, entonces con una suave sonrisa sonrió devolvió el abrazo de su amada hija.

– PAPÁ – Norman volteo a ver a un joven adolescente junto con una niña un poco menor que su hija que miraban sorprendidos al par de padre e hija, curioso de quienes eran decidió hablar.

– Buenas tardes jóvenes, desean acaso una batalla – Pregunto Norman al par en la entrada del gimnasio.

– Creo que pasare por esta ocasión – Hablo Blair llamando la atención de sus compañeros por esa palabras – Deseaba tanto una batalla que no podía evitar mi emoción, pero el poder que tienen sus pokemon es muy superior al de mis compañeros y creo que esperare a que tenga al menos mis 4 medallas de requisito – Comento decidida la niña con unas flamas imaginarias a su alrededor.

– Esa es la actitud – Comento Norman – Entonces te recomiendo ir a Cuidad Rustboro donde se encuentra una líder de Gimnasio la cual es un gran candidato para conseguir la 1ra medalla, más no será nada sencillo vencerla – Comento Norman a la niña quien asentó más pensativa acerca de las batallas de gimnasio – Y tú piensas retarme, puedo sentir que tienes una vasta gama de experiencia en batalla y eso podría ser divertido – Comento Norman observando a quien pensaba que era hermano mayor de Blair.

– No creo que eso pueda ser posible – Respondió May en lugar del joven y Norman bajo la vista para ver a su hija – No hay forma de que Godou pueda derrotar a papá – Godou frunció el ceño ante las palabras de May aun cuando entendía las palabras de May y su doble sentido, pero siendo el otro sentido el que provocaba cierta molestia en él, su padre lo tomo de una manera más orgullosa porque su hija lo creyera tanto.

– No deberías de sobreestimar mi habilidad en batalla May, incluso yo he perdido algunas batallas – Comento Norman con ligero orgullo, pero May soltó a su padre de su abrazo.

– Creo que has malinterpretados mis palabras papá – Norman observo a May quien suavemente se movió a donde sus amigos – No quiero decir que Godou no pueda derrotarte en una batalla pokemon, sino que, Godou como Blair y yo es un entrenador novato en Hoenn y no tiene más que dos pokemon a un bajo nivel de entrenamiento – Informo May a su padre quien estaba sorprendido de tales palabras.

– ¿Acaso eres de las personas que viajan de región en región donde únicamente combates en un inicio con los pokemon de la región? – Pregunto Norman al joven quien sonrió amargamente sin saber cómo responder a eso, aunque nuevamente su compañera que tenía una relación directa de sangre con el hombre respondió por él.

– Lo que pasa es que – Y así es que May empezó a contar la mentira del joven como su viaje hasta el Gimnasio.

* * *

 _RATO MÁS TARDE_

– Ya veo – La historia no fue corta ni con el resumen que May intentó dar, más al final es que Norman entendió toda la mentira creada por Godou y contada por May – Así que es la 1ra vez en 16 años que dejas tu isla y empiezas como un maestro pokemon en Hoenn, pues sin duda espero que te hagas más fuerte para poder tener una batalla de Gimnasio – Informo Norman de manera elegante al joven.

– El honor será todo mío – Respondió respetuosamente Godou ante la declaración de batalla del adulto hombre.

– Y qué te parece si vamos a la casa de una vez Oto-san – Ante las dulces palabras de May es que Norman puso una expresión complicada, cosa que Godou notó al instante y ese rostro le daba un muy mal mensaje sobre el posible futuro de May, pero decidió no decir nada sobre ello hasta estar 100% seguro.

– No va a ser posible ahora cariño – Comento Norman a su hija quien miró sorprendida a su padre.

– Nande – Pregunto May a su padre confundido por sus palabras.

– Cosas de líder de Gimnasio – Comento o invento en el momento Norman a su hija – Actualmente debo de ver que el Gimnasio cumpla con todos los requisitos de la liga pokemon con tal de seguir trabajando como líder, motivo por el cual estoy atrapado en el Gimnasio o desvelándome en el centro pokemon para hablar con un persona de la liga y muchas cosas más – Explico Norman a su hija quien tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, pero entendía que era por el trabajo de su padre.

– De acuerdo – Comento May algo triste – Te veré mañana en la mañana entonces – Comento May para levantarse.

– Adiós cariño – Norman también se despertó para dar un dulce abrazo a su hija quien se lo devolvió casi al instante, entonces una vez los dos se soltaron es que el grupo de jóvenes entrenadores estaba por marcharse – Kusanagi-kun – El presente observo a Norman quien lo nombro – Te importa si hablamos unos segundos antes – Pidió con amabilidad el padre de May al joven quien había estado protegiendo y cuidando de su hija.

– Esperen afuera – Las chicas asintieron a las palabras de Godou quien fue a donde Norman.

– No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo la verdad y sé que eres un chico noble de buen corazón por la forma en que cuidas a May y a su amiga Blair, por eso te pido como padre y no como líder del Gimnasio de Cuidad Petalburgo que puedas continuar cuidando de mi hija en su viaje – Comento con una voz de un padre a quien le entregaba la mano de su hija por un gran acto de confianza – Espero pueda contar contigo para eso.

– La protegeré con mi vida – Respondió Godou a Norman quien sonrió suavemente ante las palabras de Godou.

– Sé que lo harás – Comento Norman a Godou – La verdad me gustaría entregarle algo a May mañana y de paso darte algo a ti por todo el cuidado que has tenido con mi hija – Godou ante las palabras de Norman es que pensaba oponerse a la idea considerando que no era nada especial – No pienso tomar un no como respuesta y si llegas a negarte, aceptare eso siempre y cuando me derrotes en una batalla pokemon – Comento Norman provocando a Godou dejarlo sin salida alguna.

Godou se despidió de Norman con una reverencia que fue devuelta por el padre de May, entonces Godou fue directo a la salida con tal de encontrarse con las dos niñas que habían salido del gimnasio por petición de Godou.

– Y ahora que hacemos – Pregunto Blair observando a Godou quien salía del Gimnasio – Vamos al centro pokemon tras dejar a May en su casa o alquilamos un cuarto en alguna posada cercana con tal de tener un lugar donde dormir – Preguntó la más joven al chico de negros cabellos al ser ellos dos quienes no tenían un hogar en aquel lugar.

– Hay una mínima posibilidad de que el Centro Pokemon este llenó por la hora y tardaríamos mucho en buscar un hotel, más el hotel suena como lo más conveniente – Informo Godou pensando en un lugar donde descansar.

– Y que les parece si se quedan en mi casa – Los dos jóvenes de oscuros cabellos voltearon a ver a May quien dijo esas palabras – Puede no ser muy grande como un centro pokemon pero puede ser un buen lugar, dudo que Kaa-san les niegue la entrada – Informo May a sus amigos con una suave sonrisa en cara. – Creo que 1ro deberíamos hablar con tu madre antes de que nos des el permiso – Comento Godou con una suave sonrisa a May – Incluso si sabes que te dirá que sí, lo mejor es preguntar de todas maneras – May observo a Godou y asintió con una sonrisa – Entonces nos guiarías a tu hogar – May asintió para empezar a caminar.

El grupo comenzó a caminar a donde May para dirigirse al hogar de la nombrada, aunque puede que el ambiente no fuera el que May desearía.

* * *

 _TRAS UN RATO._

Los presentes llegaron a una linda y sencilla casa de dos pisos hecho a base de madera junto con una jardín a un lado de la casa con hermosas flores de todo tipo y unas cuantas bayas de diversos tipos.

May les dijo a sus compañeros que entraran a la casa para que pudieran saludar a su madre quien dijo que era hermosa. Los 3 entraron quitándose los zapatos al entrar junto con un saludo respetuoso por entrar en casa de otra persona, entonces una presencia se acercaba para ver entrar alguien de otra sala de la casa a la habitación y Godou se sonrojo suavemente, pues May no mentía con que su madre era hermosa.

Su cabello castaño corto y lacio que tenía dos mechones protegiendo su suavemente su frente con 2 mechones que caían como en zigzag a los lados de su rostro junto con 2 hermosos aretes azules y debido a su blanca piel cual porcelana sus hermosos ojos marrones cual avellanas brillaban de hermosa manera, su maduro rostro de una madre amorosa de facciones finas que podía cautivar el corazón de cualquier persona era lo que podía observar a su alrededor. Una playera amarilla de manga corta con los finales blancos que incluso con ello dejaban notar unos pechos de una cop posiblemente, su playera se apegaba a su delgada cintura para bajar en su falda naranja que caía hasta las rodillas.

– Mamá – May fue corriendo a abrazar a su querida y hermosa madre. Blair y Godou no creían lo hermosa que era Caroline, aunque hubiera modelos o mujeres que superaban su belleza con facilidad, la hermosa mujer sin duda daba una buena batalla.

– Me alegra que hayas regresado sana y salva, me había preocupado cuando no regrésate el día de ayer – Comento con digna preocupación maternal la hermosa mujer, pues May pudo volver mucho antes a su casa de haber usado su bicicleta pero se negó al querer ir con Godou y Blair, entonces la hermosa mujer observo a las otras dos personas en la entrada de su casa – ¿Los conoces? – Pregunto la hermosa mujer a su hija tras soltarla del abrazo.

– Ellos son Blair y Godou y ambos han cuidado de mí en mi viaje de regreso – Presento May a sus dos compañeros de manera animada a su madre – Chicos, ella es mi mamá y es la mujer más hermosa del mundo – Comento May con orgullo de la belleza de su adorada madre quien se sonrojo suavemente, mientras ponía su mano derecha en su blanca mejilla que se ruborizo ligeramente.

– Me avergüenzas – Comento dulcemente la hermosa mujer ante el halago de su hija – Mi nombre es Caroline y soy la madre de May, les agradezco por haber cuidado de mi preciada hija – Revelando su nombre así como agradeciendo es que la hermosa dama inclino suavemente su cuerpo en señal de respeto a los jóvenes.

– No hemos hecho nada que merezca su gratitud – Comento Godou evitando que la hermosa mujer le agradeciera por algo que cualquier persona debería de hacer – May es quien nos ha estado guiando desde que partimos el día anterior de _Villa Raíz_ hasta _Cuidad Petalburgo_ , nosotros somos quienes estamos agradecidos con May – Blair asintió ante las palabras de Godou debido a que en esos momentos podría no estar todavía en Cuidad Petalburgo de no ser porque acepto ir con los 2.

– Mamá – La hermosa mujer observo a su adorable hija quien la llamó – No hay problema si se quedan a dormir ¿verdad? – Ante la repentina pregunta de May es que Caroline parpadeo un par de veces algo confundida – Lo que pasa es que no tienen donde quedarse y es posible que no haya habitaciones en el Centro Pokemon y si no hay problema, pensé que podrían quedarse a dormir el día de hoy – Comento May a su madre con una suave sonrisa esperando que sus amigos se quedara.

– Dado que han cuidado de mi hija todo el camino de regreso a casa es que no pudo negarme – Comento la hermosa mujer con una amable sonrisa en cara.

– Que bien – Exclamo feliz May al saber que se sus amigos se podían quedar a dormir – Por cierto, donde está Max, creí que cuando llegara a la casa me la pasaría molestando con ver mi pokemon o cosas así – Dijo May en la espera de un conocido de nombre Max.

– Tu hermano fue ayudado por unas amables personas que retaron hace poco a tu padre y se fueron el día de ayer, más Max decidió acompañarlos para ver la región de Hoenn y aprender sobre los pokemon de pasó – Informo Caroline a su hija quien estaba sorprendida – Pero qué tal si en vez de hablar parados en la puerta vamos a la sala y hablamos mientras sirvo la comida – Los presentes asintieron ante las palabras de Caroline para ir con calma a la sala donde May los guiaba para llegar correctamente al lugar.

– Y no vamos a esperar a papá – Pregunto May y Caroline puso una mirada complicada que Godou conocía muy bien.

– Tú papá tiene mucho trabajo en el Gimnasio últimamente y es poco probable que realmente pueda llegar el día de hoy a comer con nosotros – La voz de Carolina había perdido esa felicidad que tenía en un inició para cambiarla a un tono suave pero ligeramente melancólico – Por ahora disfrutemos de la comida junto con nuestros nuevos amigos, además de que tengo curiosidad acerca de los pokémon que tienen – Sonrió nuevamente animada la hermosa dama y los presentes asintieron igualmente animados salvo por Godou quien no parecía tan animado como antes.

* * *

 _UN RATO DESPUÉS_

En la mesa de la sala es que el actual cuarteto se encontraba disfrutando de la deliciosa comida preparada por Caroline. Godou no tenía quejas con el sabor que sus pupilas estaban sintiendo, más tenía conocimientos de comidas más deliciosas como las que grandes Chefs que eran amigos de su abuelo le habían demostrado junto con sus hijas como el abuelo y su nieta que pertenecían al clan culinario Nakiri, pero la comida de Caroline tenía un gusto correcto a la hora del sazón como del uso de especias y carne en general.

El sabor de la carne bañada en un jugo de bayas silvestres para darle un sabor picante y las verduras totalmente naturales libres de químicos eran mejores, incluso el aroma de la grasa que pasaba antes que todo por su garganta, todo ello realmente era del puro estilo de una persona acostumbrada a la cocina por años.

Los presentes habían contado la historia del porque May había llegado tarde así del cómo se conocieron los tres y vaya que Caroline agradeció a Godou por haber ayudado a su hija como protegerla en su vuelta a casa, más el chico no quería tal agradecimiento por no haber hecho nada especial por lo cual ser agradecido por algo y que no era más que algo que cualquier persona debería de haber hecho.

Por su parte los pokemon comían un poco de comida pokemon que Caroline había preparado para ellos cuando conoció a los compañeros de Blair y May. Godou debería de pedirle que le enseñara a hacerla para cuando no estén cerca de un centro pokemon o de algún pueblo para comprarla, entonces a su vez May pregunto por cómo eran las personas con las que Max se había ido el día anterior a su llegada.

Max quien era el hermano pequeño de May fue a un viaje pokemon con un grupo de 3 personas que eran un niño de 11 años de nombre Ash quien tenía a un Pikachu como compañero junto con un joven de 16 años de nombre Brock y una niña de 13 años de nombre Misty junto con un Togepi, y ellos eran personas de un buen corazón amantes de los pokemon sin duda alguna y eso se miraba con solo ver al Togepi y al Pikachu de los dos entrenadores.

El tiempo pasó y la comida poco a poco desaparecía junto con el hermoso brillo del atardecer que daba paso a la hermosa noche.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE_

May y Blair habían ido a tomar un baño caliente en lo que Caroline limpiaba los platos con la ayuda del joven de negros cabellos quien insistió en ayudar por la amabilidad de la comida, aunque termino por usar el pretexto de que quería aprender a hacer comida pokemon y que pagaría ayudando con los platos para que así Caroline le dejara ayudar, pues no le parecía justo que no hiciera nada con algunos trabajos que pudiera hacer en vez de dejar todo el trabajo en una sola persona.

– Debo de agradecerte por cuidar de mi hija todo este tiempo – Hablo Caroline sin dejar de lavar los platos – Tenía miedo de que se metiera en problemas iniciando su viaje o que no conociera a buenas personas durante el transcurso de todo su viaje o que conociera a un lindo chico con quien pudiera contar al no tenerme a mí o a Norman con ella, pero al parecer mis preocupaciones fueron en vano cuando encontró no solo a una muy buena amiga pase a ser 2 años menor y a un joven que si es algo mayor pero que busca cuidarla – Comento con una sonrisa en cara la hermosa mujer – Quiero que tenga un muro donde apoyarse cuando no esté en casa…

– O alguien en que confiar cuando se divorcien usted y Norman – La hermosa mujer detuvo su mano al instante cuando Godou dijo esas palabras y volteo a verlo –La verdad es que no es de mi incumbencia o algo así, pero la mirada que puso usted y Norman cuando May menciono volver a casa o que nos acompañara, es la misma que la de mis padres cuando se estaban preparando para el divorcio – Caroline dejo de ver los platos que limpiaba tras escuchar a Godou – Creo que era un poco menor que May cuando me entere de su divorcio y eso fue unos años después del nacimiento de mi hermana Shizuka,.

– Lo siento – Se disculpó Caroline con Godou cuando hoyo parte de su infancia – Vivir eso en el pasado para ver una escena como esa en el presente no debe de ser lindo – Comento Caroline con una amarga sonrisa en cara.

– Son cosas del pasado que ya supere – Respondió Godou con una sonrisa tranquila en la cara – Pero así como yo quien ya viví este tipo de cosas, también tengo conocimientos de cosas que pueden ayudar a una persona y hablar es una de ellas – Comento Godou para ver a Caroline no tan feliz por esa idea – Aunque siempre hay cosas con las cuales sacar el malestar, no es que sea un fanático de la idea – Godou entonces saco de la nevera un pequeño traste llenó de Sake.

Caroline no sabía que decir ante la idea de Godou, pues no había forma de que tomara alcohol con un joven que no tenía la edad legal para beber en Hoenn que era de 20 años y tampoco podría aceptar tomar alcohol con un hombre que no fuera su marido.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE_

May y Blair se habían ido a dormir en el cuarto de May junto con sus compañeros, pues Caroline les dijo que ambas dormirían en una habitación (la de May) mientras que Godou dormiría en otra habitación (en la de Max), motivo por el cual ambas fueron al cuarto de May para jugar un rato antes de ir a la cama.

Pero en la sala del hogar de May.

– Desde hace ya más de 6 meses que regresa del "trabajo" oliendo al perfume de otra mujer – Caroline estaba sentada en un sofá mientras tomaba un poco más de sake servido por Godou, más sus ojos estaban llorosos por el alcohol y por contar lo que había en su corazón – Cada que lo abrazo puedo sentir en mi cabeza ese desagradable perfume de otra mujer en su ropa y cuerpo, poco a poco se aleja de mí y de la casa pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con esa otra mujer.

Desde hace ya un rato es que Godou estaba consolando a la hermosa mujer cuando se tocó el tema en el momento adecuado. Caroline se encontraba sumamente alcoholizada por el sake mientras Godou continuaba bien por su alta resistencia al Alcohol, pero desde hace un tiempo esa es la única cosa que Caroline hablaba y no era para poco cuando revelo que su esposo la engañaba con una mujer más joven que ella.

– ¿Acaso ya no tengo un buen cuerpo para hacerlo feliz? ¿Acaso ya no soy atractiva? - Caroline toco sus grandes pechos con suave fuerza – Ya no soy tan hermosa como cuando era joven, por eso me engaño con alguien más – Comento sumamente desanimada la hermosa dama y Godou no pensaba permitir eso.

– Eso no es verdad – Caroline alzó su rostro deprimido cuando Godou dijo esas palabras – Todavía eres sumamente atractiva y tienes un cuerpo que de seguro muchos hombres desearían… aunque no sé qué tan bueno sea eso – Comento Godou con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada – Pero Caroline-san es una mujer realmente hermosa y muy amable también, si Norman no puede ver eso por el cuerpo de una mujer joven significa que no tiene buenos gustos o algo parecido. La puedo asegurar Caroline-san que usted es realmente hermosa – Las mejillas de la madre de su compañera se tiñeron de un encantador rosa por las suaves palabras del joven como de su sonrisa.

La hermosa dama podía sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir a tal velocidad que retumbaba en sus oídos. Los ojos del chico se veían tan seguros como honestos cuando la llamo hermosa, cosa que provoco que su cuerpo se relajara al punto donde su copa de sake cayó mojando su playera amarilla.

– Frío – Comento Caroline cuando sintió el agua caer en su playera, más específicamente en la zona del busto – Se siente pegajoso – Debido a la extraña sensación del alcohol sobre su camisa es que la dama empezó a desabrochar su vestido y entonces su blanca piel cual porcelana fue revelada con su busto protegido por un sujetador negro al cual le parecía difícil su trabajo.

Godou se sonrojo de vasta manera cuando Caroline sin previo aviso desabrocho su vestido y la misma no parecía importarle nada, entonces observo como en su regazo cayó una playera blanca de hombre y observo a Godou quien estaba sin la playera, pero su rostro enrojecido volteaba a otro lado pase a que Caroline notaba como de vez en cuando el chico miraba por el rabillo de sus ojos su cuerpo.

Caroline tomo la camiseta y se la puso con cuidado cerrando así los botones hasta casi los últimos que no cerrarían por el tamaño de su busto, entonces Godou al ver a Caroline que usaba su playera no pudo evitar maldecir su suerte, pues la hermosa mujer se veía incluso más sensual cuando su cuerpo era cubierto vagamente por la ropa de un hombre, pero Caroline olfateo con suavidad el aroma que despendía la ropa del joven.

Caroline observo fascinada al chico que se encontraba avergonzado por su cuerpo y eso la hacía sentir feliz porque un hombre la consideraba atractiva, pero tenía una duda que quería aclarar con la ayuda del alcohol que había en su cuerpo, entonces se levantó suavemente de donde estaba para ir caminando a donde el amable joven que le estaba haciendo una cálida compañía.

– Dime la verdad – Dijo Caroline mientras empezaba a caminar – Te parezco linda – Pregunto Caroline y Godou asintió – Crees que soy hermosa – Nuevamente el chico asintió mientras la hermosa dama se acercaba a él – Puedo pedirte un favor – Caroline se detuvo delante de Godou quien estaba confundido – Últimamente la soledad es más fuerte cuando pienso en Norman con otra mujer y eso provoca que mi corazón tiemble de miedo, por eso… me abrazarías fuerte por esta ocasión – Caroline para sorpresa de Godou se había sentado en las piernas del mismo mientras alzaba su rostro lloroso tras dicha declaración.

Godou no podía aceptar tal cosa, pero la frágil mirada de la hermosa dama le recordó vagamente a Liliana cuando tuvieron su 1er beso en Nápoles durante el evento de Perseo. Una antigua sensación dentro de él despertó con ese recuerdo y con suavidad rodeo la cintura de la dama para atraerla a su cuerpo con una fuerza medida con tal de no lastimarla.

Caroline podía sentir su corazón a punto de explotar por lo rápido que latía. Su cuerpo empezó a sentir una sensación cálida que la protegía del mal y la tristeza, ambos se observaron a los ojos y algo sucedió dentro del otro.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y sus labios se unieron con fragilidad. Era simplemente el roce de los labios del uno con el otro, pero ambos abriendo un poco la boca es que empezaron un suave beso que contenía un mar de emociones confusas, pues para Godou quien no podía creer lo que hacía, algo dentro de él le hacía pensar que era algo que debería de hacer como si Caroline fuera Liliana.

Una sensación de quitarle un peso en su cuerpo mientras demostraba la intención de apoyarla como cuando tuvo la batalla contra Perseo, posiblemente intoxicándose con dicho recuerdo es que provoco que Godou actuara como solamente actúa con sus esposas, mientras Caroline se extasiaba al ver que un joven como él de verdad disfrutaba de una mujer mayor como ella.

Puede que su orgullo fuera herido porque su esposo busco a una mujer más joven que ella, pero un joven le hacía sentir así de querida y eso la alegraba.

Ambos se separaron sonrojados y con necesidad de aire en sus pulmones, pero eso provoco que Godou recuperara su sentido de la moral.

– Creo que hemos tomado de más – Caroline observo a Godou quien dijo esas palabras – No quiero que piense que me estoy aprovechando de su dolor o estado y lo mejor será detenernos, iré a tomar una ducha antes de irme a dormir, lamento lo de hace un rato – Con cuidado movió a Caroline para levantarse de su sillón y dejarla en otro mueble y así partir al baño y aclarar su mente de lo que había sucedido.

Caroline no sabía que pensar en esos momentos. No estaba bien que hubiera besado a otro varón con lo de su esposo y era verdad que el alcohol en su sangre podría hacerla actuar de una forma indigna para una dama como ella, pero el alcohol era más fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad y más si era para resistir el calor del joven le había tratado con tanto cariño que su esposo ya no tenía la intención de darle.

Un suave pero maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando una idea se le vino a su confusa cabeza. Una sonrisa digna de los demonios catalogados como Súcubos era lo que acompañaba al hermoso rostro de Caroline, entonces puso en marcha su plan y empezó para tomar un papel blanco donde escribir.

* * *

 _UN RATO DESPUÉS_

Godou salió del baño y observo como en una canasta había una nota escrita a mano con una increíble caligrafía, entonces observo que era firmada por Caroline y era una disculpa acerca de su actitud y que ella misma quería disculparse en persona, entonces Godou tomó una bata que había en el canasto junto con la carta para así poder lavar su ropa sucia.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño camino hasta el cuarto de Caroline que se encontraba al final del pasillo en el segundo piso, debido a que su vista le permitía ver perfectamente como si fuera de día incluso en la oscuridad de la noche es que noto la puerta abierta, así que con cuidado entró al cuarto de la dama observando donde era que Caroline se encontraba y entonces…

 _[EMPUJAR] [CERRAR]_

Descuidado y con la guardia baja es que alguien en su espalda lo empujo a la cama y cerró la puerta con llave, entonces al voltear a ver al responsable es que sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso rojo escarlata por lo que veía.

Parada a espaldas de la puerta se encontraba Caroline quien vestía un hermoso baby doll rojo transparente quien tenía en se mano derecha las llaves, hasta que las oculto en su busto, Godou no sabía que decir o hacer.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabamos… ¿la 1ra parte?**

 **Pues sí, pues al menos en esta serie voy a separar los capítulos y los Lemon en dos capítulos diferentes, donde uno es solamente la historia del capítulo y en la siguiente es la escena Lemon.**

 **Ya que hay gente que disfruta de leer únicamente la historia y otros que disfrutan de la historia con el Lemon y decidí por eso separar el Lemon del capítulo original, pero no confundan que esas escenas no son canon y es que lo son, simplemente los separare paraqué el gusto de cada uno, más en los siguientes capítulos se toman la referencia del Lemon.**

 **No creo tener que explicar mucho más que la 1ra batalla de Godou como entrenador pokemon así como la llegada a cuidad Petalburgo como el hecho de que los héroes deberán de ir por 4 medallas antes de enfrentarse a Norman, pero en ese tiempo nuevos compañeros como estrategias se prepararan por el joven rey asesino de dioses para cuando batalle en contra del entrenador de tipo normal.**

 **Y puede que se pregunten del porque Suyen tiene miedo de los combates de cuerpo a cuerpo y si planea superarlo, pues… eso es un secreto y sería Spoiler y nadie quiere eso, así que lo dejare a su imaginación.**

 **Pondré aquí los Review:**

 **Enigma95:** Calculo que dentro de uno capítulos más o menos, pero no prometo nada ya que puedo retrasarme un poco con la historia de ambas partes.

 **Soulalbarn18000:** Pues me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y deseo que este también sea de tu agrado y una cosa, tu nombre es una combinación del nombre de Soul y el apellido de Maka del anime Soul Eater ¿verdad?

 **Hyakki Yako:** Es uno de los muchos encantos de Pokemon después de todo.

Pues tu 1er comentario como parte de tu historia me ayudo a desarrollar esa posibilidad a decir verdad, aunque para eso falta un tramo algo notorio… creo.

Espero que te guste el capítulo y en el próximo viene el Lemon…

Continuando con las curiosidades de nombres, tu nombre viene del Desfile Nocturno de Centenares de Demonios de la mitología Japonesa y comandada (en algunas versiones) por el demonio Nurarihyon ¿verdad?

 **Linkender:** Me alegra saber que te gusta la forma que va tomando la serie desde este punto y tendré en cuenta lo de Mao, así que espero que disfrutes del capítulo y si quieres de lo que viene.

 **Y como si hay más que decir…**

 **Los leo dentro de unos segundos.**


	5. Lemon

**[Una noche de rojo]**

El brillo de la noche era sumamente hermoso y cautivador para todo el mundo. Los pokemon matutinos descansaban y los nocturnos se preparaban para salir nuevamente a su territorio de vivienda, algunas personas se preparaban para descansar y otras se alistaban para cumplir con sus jornadas y muchas otras disfrutaban de una cálida compañía que bien podía ser o no la de su misma especie.

Pero en cuidad Petalburgo, más específicamente en la casa de la familia de May es que en una habitación, más específicamente la de los padres de la anteriormente mencionada es que se encontraban dos personas en una situación de lo más extraña para uno y de lo más excitante para la otra, pues en la cama de la habitación se encontraba Godou y en la puerta del cuarto se encontraba Caroline.

El joven adolescente quien llevaba únicamente una bata negra con los finales blancos dejaba ver parte de su entrenado cuerpo por la ranura no cerrada de la bata, aunque la parte más importante si era cubierta por la suave tela de la bata, más no servía de nada cuando dicha zona era lo más llamativo para la hermosa y madura mujer.

Caroline quien había pedido a Godou entrar en su cuarto por la noche para decirle algo de suma importancia es que estaba de espaldas en la puerta (la cual tenía seguro en esos momentos). La vista de un Campione permitía al usuario observar todo como si aún fuera de día y eso posiblemente no era una bendición en esos momentos, debido a dicha habilidad es que podía observar algo que no debería.

Godou ahora podía entender el cuerpo súper desarrollado de May con solo ver como estaba su madre. La zona superior de su cuerpo era hermosamente cubierto por un babydoll rojo que caía suavemente por el abdomen hasta detenerse en su delgada cintura, la zona de su gran busto que rivalizaba con el de Lucretia estaba 100% desnuda dejando ver su rosada aureola y sus deliciosos pezones que se encontraban totalmente erectos, la zona del sexo era cubierta suavemente por unas bragas blancas que simplemente eran un triángulo que protegía el vello púbico de la hermosa mujer y lo demás era un hilo de dientes que dejaba ver la vagina de la mujer.

Carolina por su parte se relamió sus labios al observar como de la bata que le pertenecía a su marido sobre salía una cosa que le dejaba los ojos abiertos, la de su esposo no se podía comparar con ese monstruo.

Godou pudo haber tomado unas cuantas copas con Caroline al punto donde ella misma revelo su insatisfacción sexual debido a que su esposo tenía una amante y poco a poco la abandonaba para que en cualquier momento pidiera el divorcio, pero al parecer el alcohol en la sangre de Caroline era mayor a la que la hermosa mujer podía tolerar y entonces ella planeo usarlo a él como el remplazo de su marido como compañero de cama.

Caroline hambrienta a más no poder es que comenzó a caminar moviendo seductivamente las anchas caderas perfectas para el parto (demostrado cuando dio luz a May y Max). Godou estaba orillado en la cabecera de la cama, no tenía una forma de retirar su cuerpo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

– Espere Caroline-san – Hablo Godou con la intención de calmar a la hermosa mujer – De verdad le parece bien la idea de hacer este tipo de cosas con un chico que apenas conoce, puede que usted tenga problemas con su marido y "esa" persona no haga más que daño en su corazón, pero de verdad piensa que esto es una respuesta correcta – Godou podía tener también una buena cantidad de alcohol en la sangre como Caroline, pero su tolerancia al alcohol desarrollada desde niño provocaba que el efecto no fuera nada para él.

Más Caroline no pensaba detenerse en aquellos momentos. May y Blair se encontraban en sus camas descansando como hermosas ángeles y ella estaba lisa para que le salieran hasta cuernos y cola por lo que iba a hacer, ya había llegado tan lejos como para poder detenerse en aquellos momentos y la verdad era que Godou iba a disfrutarlo.

La mujer llego a la cama para subirse en ella y empezar a gatear seductivamente mientras su enorme busto se movía con cada movimiento de la mujer, Godou debía de pensar en algo para calmar la mente de Caroline antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se podía arrepentir.

Al final de su sensual gateo termino por quedar frente a frente con el chico compañero de su hija, solo unos 8cm los separaban a ella del chico y eran menos para llegar a la zona que resultaba ser la más llamativa, entonces Carolina se acero un poco más para que su cara terminara justamente en la notoria zona del sexo del varón.

Un olor potente que incluso el jabón no había limpiado correctamente y que estaba entrando en sus fosas nasales, pero siguió de ahí moviendo su cuerpo desde la parte baja hasta la alta, deteniéndose ligeramente cuando sintió que sus suaves pechos tenían suavemente atrapado el duro y sumamente cálido objeto entre ambas hermosas montañas.

Continuó subiendo hasta llegar a ver cara a cara al joven quien sería su compañero para aquella noche especial.

– De verdad quiere hacer esto – La voz de Godou sonaba ligeramente molesta así como su ceño que se fruncía ligeramente – Es verdad que lo que su esposo hizo es un acto indigno de un caballero y que ningún hombre debería de cometer… pero de verdad usted quiere convertirse en ese tipo de dama – La voz de Godou sonaba como un suave regaño – Usted es una mujer sumamente hermosa que haría a cualquier persona feliz con tenerla a su lado, pero este tipo de cosas solo se debe hacer cuando amas a la otra persona y tuviste el lujo de conocerlo correctamente, nosotros sabemos muy poco el uno del otro y simplemente nos movemos por el alcohol que hay en nuestra sangre – Godou observo unas ligeras lagrimas caer de los ojos de Caroline ante sus palabras.

– Yo no quería hacer esto – La voz de Caroline sonaba triste mientras sus lágrimas caían – Siempre espere que el volviera a casa con una mirada arrepentida y me contara todo para disculparse conmigo, posiblemente me enfadaría en el momento y el me prometería volver a amarme como cuando nos conocidos hace ya un tiempo… pero eso nunca pasara – Godou podía sentir todo el dolor que cargaba cada palabra – Pero – De la nada, el tono cambió a uno más suave – Hoy hubo un caballero que se quedó a mi lado escuchándome y consolándome hasta quedar tranquila, me hablo con el corazón y dulcemente me sonrió con un misterioso cariño que provoco a mi corazón sentir una explosión de emociones positivas – Caroline entones se lanzó y beso a Godou en los labios, dejando así sorprendido al asesino de dioses – No me acostaría con una persona con la cual no quiero hacer algo como esto, yo te elegí porque me hiciste sentir amada una vez más – Hablo con verdad Caroline para dar un nuevo beso a Godou.

El joven rey demonio sabía que con su fuerza normal podía alejar a Caroline de su cuerpo, pero Godou no quería lastimar a Caroline por algo que hacía por culpa del alcohol, además… no podía detenerla ahora.

No es como si ya estuviera de acuerdo con tener una relación sexual indebida con una mujer casada o algo así por el estilo, pero ese beso provoco que Godou dudara de detenerla. No es que fuera el mejor beso que haya tenido ni de cerca, sino la emoción que expresaba esa simple y sencilla acción lo que provoco que no la detuviera.

Tristeza, melancolía, impotencia, traición, pero sobre todo… soledad.

Todas esas emociones eran las que Godou podía sentir de los suaves labios de Caroline. Godou estaba acostumbrado a sentir besos dulces lleno de cariño por parte de Yuri o Liliana, besos que llevaban consigo una emoción y felicidad que eran fuertemente opacadas por la vergüenza de Ena o unos besos apasionados de Erik.

Todo ello le dio una extraña habilidad de sentir las emociones que hay dentro de un simple beso, motivo por el cual Godou no logro evitar que la mujer continuara con su beso. La única persona que le había hecho sentir dichas emociones había sido Lucretia un día cuando ellos dos estuvieron batallando en contra de cierta problemática deidad y durante el ritual de la espada, la emoción de ambos salió estallada y Godou hizo a Lucretia una de sus amantes oficiales.

El rostro de Caroline se separó al de Godou, pero como era un dulce beso de labio no había sido necesaria la lengua, aunque obviamente Caroline hubiera preferido eso.

– Por favor – Godou observo a Caroline quien hablo, su mirada avergonzada con sus ojos mirando con un amoroso deseo a los ojos de Godou es que con sus labios temblando suavemente se acercó a Godou un poco más – Haz lo que quieras conmigo – Y fue ahí donde Godou tomo con suavidad el cuerpo de Caroline y con una delicada violencia (vaya ironía no) la atrajo a su cuerpo y la beso.

Caroline se sorprendió pero en cuestión de segundos es que cerró los ojos. Caroline sintió como algo empujaba con suavidad sus pequeños y delicados labios, entendiendo el mensaje es que abrió la boca y la lengua de su compañero se introdujo con prisa para empezar a bailar con su compañera adormilada, entonces Godou con fiereza de una persona con suma experiencia empezó a succionar su lengua para luego entrelazarla con la de él.

Caroline devolvía pasivamente así como muy sumisa el ataque de la lengua de su joven amante. La verdad Caroline dio lo mejor de sí hasta donde pudo, pero el ser asertiva era un papel no muy bueno de ella en este tipo de situaciones, motivo por el cual era Norman el que se encargaba de ser el líder de todas las noches de placer cuando las tenían.

La lengua de Godou con cierta violencia pasaba por toda su boca de manera salvaje como si buscara memorizar cada zona de la boca, aunque también batallaba o más bien controlaba su lengua, enrollándose uno del otro mientras su cuerpo no exigiera oxigeno todavía es que ambos continuaban con aquel beso.

Caroline movió su mano hasta la parte baja de la bata y por la ranura metió su mano derecha, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir en su mano el objeto más duro que haya sentido antes durante toda su vida, su mano no podía contener todo el entorno y creía que era simplemente la mitad de la base, podía sentir como su hilo dental se mojaba por los fluidos vaginales que expulsaba con el mero tacto de su mano.

Godou separo sus labios permitiendo a Caroline respirar mientras el chico saco un ligero gruñido de placer por el frío tacto de la mano de Caroline, entonces la hermosa mujer sabía que era hora de entrar a la verdadera acción entre Godou y ella, bajando su cuerpo a la zona sin duda más llamativa es que con cuidado movió la bata con su mano izquierda y que la derecha continuara tocando el miembro del joven, solo para ver con sorpresa como su mano solo estaba tocando el bóxer de Godou y pase a eso podía sentir lo duro que se encontraba y el calor pasaba por esa prenda.

Caroline observo lo elástico que era la prenda interior de Godou cuando observaba lo que tenía que crecer por lo que protegía con recelo, pero Caroline puso sus manos alrededor de la cinta del bóxer de terciopelo para sacarlo y ver sus ojos crecer en asombro, nunca en su vida había visto algo tan grande como lo que el chico tenía.

Con suavidad acerco sus labios teñidos de rojo con suavidad para empezar a besar la base y dejar la marca de sus labios en él, pero el calor que sentía de aquel viril pene era como si fuera hecho de magma o acero fundido, pero continuo besando la base mientras el potente olor de sudor entraba en sus vías nasales hasta su cerebro, un olor pervertido que le dejaba la mente en blanco y con su intimidad mojándose.

Godou soltaba ligeros gruñidos de placer haciendo un buen respecto a su categoría como bestia. Carolina bajo hasta las grandes y cargadas bolas del chico las cuales empezó a besar y chupar dejando así un camino rojizo de la base hasta las bolas del chico, cada que miraba la marca de sus labios en esa zona se excitaba a más no poder por tener el salado pero adictivo sabor de la verga de Godou en sus labios.

Caroline se levantó hasta llegar a la punta que brillaba de un salvaje rojo y con prisa abrió la boca para meter lo que podía de su boca alrededor de la enorme polla de su amante nocturno, Godou por su parte al sentir el placer aumentando es que su instinto reproductivo se activó y con fuerza puso sus manos en la cabeza de Caroline para hacer que la hermosa dama tragara su polla hasta la garganta, era obvio que Carolina se había sorprendido cuando se orino en la cama por el repentino acto de Godou y su garganta que hacía sobresalir por la polla que tenía dentro.

Godou entonces empezó a mover la cabeza de Caroline para sentir un enorme placer y poco a poco Caroline empezaba a disfrutar de la sensación de tener una polla tan viril como la de Godou tan adentro en su garganta, algo que nunca hubiera logrado sentir con lo corto que se quedaba su esposo, Carolina entonces empezó a usar la lengua para lamer la base mientras sentía con gozo como el glande de Godou golpeaba profundamente en su garganta.

El tiempo pasaba repitiendo dicho acto hasta que Godou aumento la velocidad y Caroline podía sentir como la verga de Godou temblaba con fuerza y eso le decía una sola cosa – Me corro – Agarrando con fuerza la cabeza de Caroline es que introdujo hasta donde pudo su polla en la garganta de la hermosa madre, entonces el espeso semen salió disparado directo al estómago, pero debido a que Caroline nunca había sentido una descarga como esa es que semen salía de su nariz como por el rabillo de la boca, mientras que la mayor parte de la misma iba en dirección al estómago, entonces Godou saco su pene de la boca de Caroline para soltar más semen en su cuerpo.

La polla aún dura de Godou tenía 4 círculos perfectos de labial rojo desde la mirad hasta partes superiores como la parte baja del glande donde Caroline empezó a chupar en un inició, Caroline tenía un montón de delicioso y ardiente semen en su boca que empezó a disfrutar poco a poco, espeso y cremoso como un delicioso yogurt pero con un sabor picante, pervertido pero dulce que podría ser fácilmente adictivo.

Con felicidad en sus ojos es que trago lentamente hasta la última gota y pase a que ya no quedaba nada de semen en su boca, aún podía sentir la enorme polla del chico en su garganta como del espeso yogurt natural del hombre.

– No me parece justo que solo yo sea el complacido – Caroline miró a Godou cuando dijo esas palabras y entonces el joven la agarro de las manos y la tiro a la cama acostándola, la mirada de Godou en esos momentos era la de una bestia preparada para fertilizar a su hembra – Hare que te corras tanto que rogaras para que me detenga – Amenazo Godou con una pervertida sonrisa en cara, pero las mejillas de Caroline brillaban de un hermoso color rosado por la forma en que le hablaba Godou.

Si su marido le dijera tales palabras ella muy posiblemente le hubiera dado una bofetada por ser tan sucio o se hubiera reído conociendo que él no había logrado eso nunca, pero ahora que Godou lo decía es que su cuerpo se sentía asustado al igual que su conciencia, como si ya supiera que dichas palabras eran verdaderas y debido a eso es que abrió las piernas inconscientemente.

Con una suavidad ganada por múltiples experiencias es que las manos de Godou fueron a la cintura de Caroline mientras él acercaba su cuerpo al de la dama hasta que su boca quedara delante de los pechos de Caroline y con hambre es que devoro la zona de la aureola y empezó a mamar el pecho derecho de Caroline, entonces la mujer soltó un fuerte gemido reprimido por el repentino placer que sentía por que le chuparan el pecho, entonces Godou empezó a mamar con fuerza mientras con suavidad mordía el pezón.

Las manos de Godou entonces se movieron y la mano izquierda paso al pecho izquierdo, la sensación suave como malvavisco hundía toda la mano de Godou dentro de ellos, entonces Godou jugaba con ambos pechos de manera simultánea mientras Caroline reprimía sus gemidos de placer, el chico era sumamente bueno a la hora de dar placer a una mujer.

Su vista paso al chico que se la pasaba mamando su pechos con cierta fiereza pero de manera suave y delicada para no dañar su piel cual porcelana, Caroline podía sentir toda la experiencia del chico con el sexo cuando tocaba su cuerpo de la manera correcta y no brusca como otras personas, además de que era suave a la hora de mamar el pecho pero con la suficiente fuerza para diferenciarlo de un bebe tomando la leche.

Los ojos de Caroline entonces pasaron a la aún dura verga del chico que se encontraba tocando las sabanas y humedeciéndolas por su saliva y parte de semen que quedaba en la punta del glande, la verdad podría empezar a dudar de lavar la sabana durante algún tiempo. Caroline al sentir el placer de Godou centrado en ella es que decidió ser educada y darle una recompensa, motivo por el cual movió su pie hasta la base para empezar a masajearlo, su pie podía sentir el calor de un volcán al entrar en contacto con aquella dura y caliente polla y debido a que Godou le estaba chupando el pecho es que sus gruñidos eran callados.

Godo para disgusto de Caroline abandono temporalmente su pecho para observar con una sonrisa el cuerpo tembloroso de la mujer, con gula abrió la boca para meter todo lo que podía del pecho de Caroline en su boca y entonces subir con suavidad y cuidado de que sus dientes fueran a dañar la piel de la mujer, hasta que llego al duro y suave pezón de Caroline y morderlo con ternura y levantar su cabeza con su pezón aun capturado alzando así el busto de la dama.

– _AHHHHHH~~ –_ Gimió con fuerza Caroline al sentir el repentino ataque – Si haces eso tan fuerte~~ saldrá~ – Ronroneo como una dulce gatita mientras Godou abría con sorpresa sus ojos, pues un delicioso sabor empezó a brotar en su boca, pero no fue lo único que había salido del cuerpo de Caroline cuando las sabanas se volvieron a mojar, pero en esta ocasión por los fluidos vaginales tras haberse corrido porque Godou jugo con sus pechos.

Godou podía sentir como del rosado pezón de Caroline salía una deliciosa leche, pero no podía ser leche materna, pues de haber sido eso, la leche hubiera salido mucho antes de esto.

– Mi familia por una extraña razón tiende a crear leche cuando nos existamos demasiado, Norman nunca lo supo – Comento burlonamente Caroline hablando de la poca satisfacción que su esposo le lograba dar.

Godou sonrió al saber que había superado (una vez más) a Norman cuando de placer a su esposa se refería. Puede que siempre fuera una persona amable que nunca presumiera de una victoria en contra de algún rival o un enemigo, pero dentro de él se encontraba un deseo de victoria que incluso el dios persa de la guerra y la victoria perdió ante él.

Una vez más Godou soltó el pecho de Caroline y eso provoco que chocara suavemente con su otro pecho y ambos se movieran rítmicamente, entonces Godou beso a Caroline quien estaba desprevenida y con los labios abiertos, pero sin evitar que la tomara desde la boca hasta el cuerpo es que le dejo total control a su joven amante.

Sus manos entonces fueron a donde los pechos de Caroline provocando que la deliciosa leche saliera de sus duros pezones con fuerza, los labios de Caroline a su vez eran devorados con gula y lujuria por la boca de su agresor quien demostraba cariño desenfrenado a su persona y vaya que la hacía sentir feliz, pero entonces Caroline podía sentir que el final se acercaba.

La caliente polla de Godou tocaba con suavidad la entrada de la vagina de Caroline, pero no entraba sino que la rozaba de manera intencional. Caroline sentía el deseo de ser rápidamente penetrada por la enorme polla que portaba su compañero de cuarto, pero el joven únicamente movía sus caderas para que la zona vaginal de Caroline sintiera el calor de su miembro.

Godou sonrió al ver como Caroline soltaba deliciosos gemidos por sentir su verga acariciándose suavemente su hermosa raja, Caroline no podía esperar más – Por favor, deja de jugar conmigo de esta manera y métemela – Rogo impaciente la hermosa mujer para que Godou con una sonrisa se acercara a la oreja de Caroline.

– Ruega más – El cuerpo de Caroline sufrió un fuerte choque eléctrico ante la orden susurrada de Godou en su oído.

No era un secreto para todas las mujeres con las que Godou había tenido relaciones íntimas (las cuales no eran pocas), que Godou tenía un enorme gusto por lo que era el fetiche del Sadomasoquismo donde él era obviamente el sádico en cuestión, realmente amaba hacer que las mujeres rogaran por su pene o que lo alabaran dándole la superioridad de cualquier otro chico al que la mujer tuviera experiencia.

Godou nuevamente agarro con la suficiente fuerza a Caroline para girarla en la cama y que su pecho fuera aplastado por la cama y con el culo levantado y las piernas totalmente abiertas, Caroline entonces sintió como Godou se puso encima de ella con la punta de su verga tocando la ranura de sus suaves nalgas introduciéndose, la verdad ahora un paizuri con las nalgas de Caroline se veían de lo más apetitoso en esos momentos, pero la verdad Godou quería pasar al plato principal.

Caroline estaba nerviosa de lo que Godou planeaba al moverla de dicha manera para ponerse en su espalda, entonces…

– _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ – Un fuerte gritó de dolor y placer salió de la boca de Caroline al punto de que los vecinos como las dos niñas podrían haber despertado, pero en el estado de ebriedad como de excitación tales cosas parecían tan poco importantes como lo era sentirse así de bien.

Ignorado por la hermosa mujer es que Godou había activado un hechizo de silencio para evitar que alguien fuera del cuarto pudiera escuchar el ruido de los dos teniendo sexo, pues debido a una ocasión en la que Lucretia y él fueron a un hotel hermoso en España es que muchos lugareños se quejaron de la voz de Lucretia durante su coito.

El motivo del grito de Caroline fue que Godou había introducido de una sola estocada su enorme verga dentro de su ya húmedo coño, pero debido a que era la 1ra vez que sentía algo como eso es que un dolor incluso peor a cuando perdió su virginidad apareció, motivo por el cual los pliegues de la vagina se abrieron de golpe y la punta golpeo la entrada del útero dejando pasar suavemente parte de la punta.

Pero debido al miedo como el placer es que por 2da vez en una sola noche su orina como fluidos vaginales mancharon la sabana una vez la verga de Godou entro dentro de ella, pero pase a que Godou no se movía el dolor no aumentaba por las embestidas que podría ofrecer, pero el joven simplemente se quedó estático esperando a que Caroline se acostumbraran a tener toda su longitud y contorno dentro de ella.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que los pliegues suavemente abrazaran la polla que empezaba a darle una nueva forma a todo su interior. Caroline poco a poco sentía el dolor desaparecer y eso lo demostraba al moverse sutilmente para sentir un suave movimiento del monstruo dentro de ella, pero Godou al sentir el cuerpo de Caroline moviéndose es que empezó a mover sus caderas con tal de sacar y meter su polla dentro de la húmeda vagina de su compañera de noche.

Una vez que Godou entendió que Caroline estaba listo es que sonrió con sadismo para hacerla gritar y gemir como la perra que era, entonces retiro casi toda la polla del interior de Caroline quien le disgusto aquello, pues dentro de su vagina se encontraba únicamente el glande del chico y nada más, pero Godou sabiendo que eso provocaría la reacción que buscaba obtener de Caroline es que esperaba unos segundos.

– Porque te detienes mi amor, ahora mismo estaba disfrutando de ti de una sensacional manera – Hablo con deseo Caroline esperando a que el hombre en su espalda volviera dentro de ella – Te lo pido, continua rápido con tu ataque hacía mi persona y deja que esa blanca cosa llegue a lo más profundo de mí y déjame tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, deja de jugar tan maliciosamente y déjame complacerte para que te corras dentro de mí, Mi amor – Rogo Caroline y Godou sonrió con suavidad.

Un nuevo grito y gemido salieron a todo pulmón de la boca de Caroline cuando nuevamente toda la polla de Godou se introdujo dentro de ella una vez más y Godou nuevamente sacó casi toda su polla hasta el glande para clavarla hasta el fondo, Caroline no podía creer la forma en que jugaba con ella a la hora de hacer tales actos tan crueles con su cuerpo y pensamientos.

Caroline sin poder tolerar eso es que nuevamente se había corrido empapando la base de la verga de Godou como las sabanas, pero Godou realmente dejo de jugar cuando introducción su verga hasta el final para empezar sacar y meter a una alta velocidad su polla sin sacarla tanto como una forma de tortura, entonces los gemidos de Caroline podrían incluso confundirse con los de un Mightyena en celo en esos momentos.

Con cada nueva estocada brindada por el rápido movimiento es que las cargadas bolas de Godou chocaban con las suaves nalgas de Caroline dando así un sonido muy erótico, aunque el sonido húmedo de su verga entrando y saliendo de su ya húmeda vagina es que daba un sonido totalmente lujurioso que quedaba bien con el ambiente entre los dos.

Caroline en un deseo de reprimir sus gemidos es que mordió las sabanas mientras todo su cuerpo era empujado hacia adelante y atrás por la fuerza de embestida de Godou como por la ardiente herramienta que quería fundir sus pliegues, más Godou se sentía sumamente complacido por la tierna forma en que todo el cuello vaginal de Caroline lo abrazaba con ternura como si le dijera que no la abandonara.

Caroline no podía con todo el repentino placer al correrse una vez más y la verdad podía ver como las palabras de su amante eran verdaderas, su corazón como su cabeza estaban asustadas por toda las veces que ya se había corrido y debido a los mismo es que su interior se volvía cada vez más sensible que antes, motivo por el cual las embestidas eran cada vez mejores.

Godou saco para sorpresa de Caroline su pene cuando no se había corrido y entonces con la suavidad que la tocaba la cambió de posición a una donde su cuerpo estaba frente a él, entonces con la misma suavidad la tomo de la cadera para levantarla y que Caroline quedara abrazaba al pecho de Godou junto con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Las piernas de Caroline abrazaron la cintura de su amante con alta suavidad, sus brazos fueron a su cuello para que ella pudiera acercarse y su busto chocara contra el pecho desnudo como mojado y ardiente de su compañero, su rostro se reflejaba en los oscuros ojos del joven observando que sonreía como una adolescente teniendo su 1ra vez con el chico que tanto amaba.

Debido al largo tiempo que ambos amantes pasaron con sus cuerpos en altos movimientos así como uniéndose es que el sudor empezó a salir desde hacía ya un tiempo, incluso el calor de la misma habitación sería un paraíso para los pokemon tipo fuego y el olor podría provocar a un pokemon el entrar en celo sin ser temporada, pero eso no le importaba mucho a la pareja que estaba demostrando su cariño y lujuria.

Con movimientos suaves es que Godou empezó a rosar la vagina de Caroline quien beso a Godou para callar sus gemidos de desesperación, Caroline podía notar en esos momentos el enorme gusto de Godou por molestar a las mujeres en el coito disfrutando de hacerlas rogar por su pene y la penetración, aunque también podía ser un instinto que le hacía sentir más salvaje o animado cuando su compañera sexual le daba su superioridad o demostrar a la mujer que él valía la pena por esos incesantes pero placenteros ruegos.

Nunca antes le había rogado a su marido o a ningún chico con quien haya salido en el pasado, pero desde que Godou puso sus manos en su cuerpo es que ella pasó de tener un pensamiento asertivo para ser quien dominara el sexo a ser una mujer sumisa entregada al hombre en toda regla y vaya que eso era desde la 1ra vez que lo sentía hasta placentero.

– Deja de jugar ya, mi amor, para mi eres el mejor hombre para esto y mi corazón se siente tan cálido ahora que te estoy besando y abrazando con cariño, te pido que me permitas devolverte el favor al hacerte correr dentro de mí – Una vez más sucumbió ante su amante para rogar.

Con una sonrisa de superioridad es que Godou movió sus caderas hasta que su pene había entrado por 2da vez dentro del coño húmedo de Caroline quien soltó un gemido que hasta los dioses pudieron haber escuchado, pero Godou ignoro eso con tal de poder dar más placer, aunque debido a la nueva posición la estocada fue más rápida y profunda al punto donde el glande había pasado la puerta uterina.

Godou empezó a moverse de manera rápida por saber que el cuello vaginal se había acostumbrado a su pene y eso le facilitaba el movimiento, pero Caroline no paraba de gemir por tener el glande entrando y saliendo de su útero mientras golpeaba con fiereza las paredes, basta decir que debido a tales acciones salvajes su cuerpo nuevamente se corrió.

Tener sexo con Godou era algo violento, áspero y territorial como si fuera una bestia marcando a una mujer como suya… y Caroline amaba eso.

El sentir que ese pene la remodelaba internamente para dar el claro mensaje de "es mí propiedad" le daba una sensación extraña en su corazón y en su estómago, aunque eso último podía ser por los golpes proporcionados por la polla de su amante o por el espeso yogurt que había saboreado tiempo atrás, pero simplemente cerro los ojos y empezó a besar a Godou para dejarse llevar por el placer del momento.

Cada embestida era más fuerte y rápida que la otra y su interior ya se había acoplado a la perfección con el monstruo que había dentro de ella, entonces los pliegues nuevamente abrazaron con fuerza toda la base de Godou para provocar el placer dentro de él, entonces Caroline podía sentir como la polla de su amante crecía dentro de ella así como sentir una sensación de que temblaba y solo era una posibilidad.

– Me corro – Agarrando con fiereza las caderas de Caroline es que clavo su polla hasta lo más profundo de la mujer y libero por 2da vez en una noche su semen dentro de la hermosa mujer, pero el semen era disparado directamente en su útero y la cantidad era sorprendente, no todo podía quedar dentro al punto donde salía suavemente por el cuello vaingal, y eso por no hablar del vientre de Caroline se hinchara un poco por la cantidad de semen dentro de ella.

Godou sacó su pene y toda la leche que había soltado empezó a salir en un mar increíble, Caroline apostaba que desde mañana volvía a estar embarazada. Los minutos pasaban y aún quedaba semen cayendo de su abierta vagina, entonces Godou se giró para caer de espaldas a donde las suaves almohadas.

Cerró los ojos pensando cómo podía continuar con su larga noche, entonces sintió como un peso caía a su pecho.

Caroline había terminado rendida y cansada al pecho desnudo y caliente de Godou, sus ojos se mostraban cansados y debido a la noche que había tenido es que no contaba con más fuerza.

La hermosa mujer no pudo más y entro al reino de Morfeo o Cresselia en aquel mundo, entonces Godou sonrió con suavidad para rodear con suavidad la cintura de Caroline mientras le brindaba un beso en la frente a la hermosa dama quien sonrió en sus sueños, entonces Godou observo como los labios de Caroline se abrieron con suavidad.

– Mi amor – Y la hermosa mujer se acurruco como una gatita mimada en el pecho de su dueño para dormir, pero Godou se sonrojo una vez que su instinto de reproducción termino y se sintió avergonzado por la linda forma de Caroline de llamarlo, pero con una sonrisa es que abrazo a la chica y simplemente cerro los ojos para ir al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

El brillo del sol así como el suave canto de los pokémon cercanos provocó que las personas despertaran poro a poco, pero en la habitación de los padres de la familia de May, es que Caroline fue la 1ra en abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un calor reconfortante y observo entonces algo que provoco a sus mejillas estallar de un hermoso rojo.

Acostado debajo de ella y dejándola usar su pecho como cama es que se encontraba el amigo de su hija llamado Godou durmiendo, intento levantar su cuerpo suavemente para no despertar a Godou – Caliente – Más algo provoco que sus rojos labios sacaran dichas palabras y al voltear a ver lo que provoco un anormal calor en su espalda, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa – Enorme – el duro pene de Godou se encontraba en una erección matutina y Caroline no podía creer el tamaño del mismo.

Entonces sonrojada observo 4 perfectos círculos alrededor del pene de un brillante color rojo como el de su labial y un extraño sabor salió de su boca, entonces la mirada de Caroline se abrió avergonzada cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron a su cabeza en un fuerte golpe, desde los suaves y amorosos besos hasta el sadismo del joven que buscaba hacerla rogar cada que podía.

– Mi amor – Repitió con dulzura la forma cariñosa con la que había llamado al joven durante el coito de la noche anterior, avergonzada observo al joven dormir con suma paz – Al final creo que lo forcé a hacer todas esas cosas – Comento con cierta tristeza en su voz – Se ve tan lindo durmiendo – Su mirada paso al reloj que había en su habitación – Falta mucho tiempo para que las niñas se despierten y este caballero debe de tener hambre tras la larga noche y esta mañana… hace tiempo que no traigo la comida de mi marido a la cama – Caroline sonrió suavemente al mirar al joven, su corazón se aceleró suavemente.

Con sumo cariño se acercó a los labios de Godou y lo beso.

Caroline al pararse logro sentir su cuerpo adolorido, aunque al tener semejante cosa dentro de ella se era de esperar. Caminando meneando la cintura de manera sexy es que llegó a una bata y con ella cubrió su desnudo cuerpo, entonces salió de la habitación para ir directo a la cocina y preparar un poco de comida.

* * *

 _MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

Levantando la parte superior de su cuerpo fue Godou el 1ro en despertar y limpiando con suavidad sus ojos es que observo su alrededor, su vista paso al cuarto donde se encontraba – Así que no fue un sueño ¿eh? – Debido a su alta resistencia al alcohol es que Godou no estaba ebrio cuando empezó a tener relaciones con Caroline, pues la verdad era que, tuvo relaciones con la hermosa y amorosa madre al sentir una soledad en su persona que le recordó a Lucretia.

Claro que cuando tuvo a Caroline en sus brazos pensaba en la madre y no en otra mujer, tales cosas no serían dignos de un caballero después de todo.

– Veo que despertaste… y que otra cosa sigue despierto – Godou observo a Caroline entrar en una bata azul celeste cubriendo su cuerpo con una charola llena de deliciosa comida, pero Godou cuando escucho la última frase observo que su "acero" se encontraba totalmente despierto y con rapidez se cubrió con la sabana y Caroline miro avergonzada otra parte – Me imagino que tendrás mucha hambre por lo de… anoche – Comento muy avergonzada.

– Lo recuerdas – Dijo sorprendido Godou pensando que Caroline habría olvidado todo por estar hasta el límite de ebria.

– Vagamente – Comento ella caminando hasta la cama – Cuando desperté lo había olvidado todo y cuando observe… bueno… como estábamos, todo lo sucedido regreso a mi mente de manera sorprendente – Comento Caroline quien llego al final de la cama para sentarse y dejar la charola en la mesa de noche – Pero no lo odie – Godou observo a Caroline cuando dijo esas palabras – Fuiste cariñoso al protegerme y te fijaste de mi placer tanto como el tuyo y buscabas que repitiera que te elegía a ti… me sentí rara cada que gritaba que te quería e incluso el decirte mi amor – Las mejillas de la hermosa mujer se tiñeron cuando recordaba eso – Pero me gustaba.

– Creo que la soledad puede hacer a las personas cometer grandes errores y en muy pocas veces, esos errores se vuelven milagros – Comento Godou a Caroline de manera tranquila pase a su sonrojado rostro – En muchas ocasiones me han dicho que mi actitud dominante no es para mí diversión y placer, sino que lo hago para que esa persona se sienta protegida como deseada y no piense que está sola o que lo hago con ella por mero placer.

– Pues yo me sentí muy querida – Comento Caroline para tomar la bandeja y ponerla en las piernas de Godou quien estaba sorprendido – Usualmente todas las mañanas traía el desayuno de Norman a la cama, pero como últimamente no regresa a casa es una costumbre que había perdido, pero ahora me dio las ganas de repetirlo – Godou observo la gran cantidad de platillos que había y se le hizo agua a la boca – Disfrútalo – Caroline tras decir eso beso con suavidad los labios de Godou sorprendiéndolo – Estaré en el baño si quieres entrar – La hermosa mujer se retiró moviendo inconscientemente las caderas al despedirse.

Godou se sonrojo pero su atención paso a la deliciosa comida que pronto se encontraría en su estómago… ya luego podía pensar ir a tomar ese baño compartido, pero por el momento…

– Itadakimasu – Recuperar la energía de ayer era mucho más importante.

* * *

 **Y lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Como dije al final de… ¿la 1ra parte?, la escena Lemon se publicó por separado de la serie por el hecho de que me parecía una buena idea mantener la historia centrada en una parte y las escenas Lemon en otras, por eso cada que haga un Lemon, este se publicara en la 2da parte del capítulo.**

 **Y puede que muchos se pregunten por la actuación de Godou durante el coito y la forma tan diferente de actuar con respecto al Godou que suelo utilizar en la serie, pues como dije en el anterior capítulo, la escena Lemon me la pidió un amigo y la hice, pero mi amigo también me envió una escena Lemon o la base de una usando la caracterización saldista de Godou como su base.**

 **Al final tenía la opción de usar mi Lemon o usar el suyo y al leer ambos es que decidí dejar mi Lemon para el próximo Lemon entre Caroline con Godou y usar el de mi compañero, pero como era un Lemon demasiado lineal es que tuve que mejorarlo mucho.**

 **Espero que no les disguste este Lemon hecho por dos personas, pues mi amigo dio lo mejor de sí y yo simplemente lo mejore acorde a un estilo Lemon más cómodo como un poco más acertado al tipo en que mi amigo escribió, más los próximos Lemon los haré totalmente yo.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un Review.**


	6. Antes de partir

**[Como una petición, un viaje de corazones inocentes]**

 _Un nuevo día llegaba a Cuidad Petalburgo y en la casa de la familia de May es que todo el mundo disfrutaba de una deliciosa comida preparada por Caroline, más la hermosa mujer cocino mucha comida pues dentro de poco es que su hija volvería a irse de viaje junto con sus nuevos amigos, entonces se aseguraría de que todo vaya de manera adecuada sin preocuparse de que algo malo le pasara durante el tramo._

– Esta delicioso – Comentaron unísonamente Blair y May cuando la comida preparada por las manos de Caroline casi desaparecían de sus platos, pero no eran las únicas personas que pensaban que la comida de la hermosa dama era de maravilla.

– Otro más por favor – Pues el varón que se encontraba en la casa pedía su 8vo plato de comida con una sonrisa por el delicado y armonioso sabor, pudiera no competir con la comida de su hermana jurada o de su abuelo, pero la comida de Caroline era sumamente deliciosa como para no disfrutarla como repetirla.

– A la orden – Caroline tomo el plato para levantarse e ir a rellenar el plato. La verdad es que su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido por todos los eventos que había en su cabeza por el alcohol y el evento con el joven, su cuerpo nunca antes había sido tratado como cuando el joven varón la trataba tan posesivamente, una sonrisa junto con un sonrojo apareció de la nada en sus mejillas.

– ¿Sucedió algo bueno hoy? Te ves más animada que de costumbre, Kaa-san – Pregunto May curiosa por el estado de ánimo de su madre, pero Caroline volteo a ver a su hija pensativa en su respuesta.

– Tuve la mejor noche que pude haber deseado – Godou se sonrojo sutilmente con las palabras de Caroline y una soberbia sonrisa nació en sus labios, más May no parecía entender lo que su madre quería decir con ello – Simplemente amanecí feliz, una increíble noche y un baño mucho más que bueno, realmente esas cosas me pusieron de muy buen humor y es que nunca me había sentido así – Aunque para May esas palabras eran algo extrañas, Godou entendía el doble sentido de cada una de ellas.

Debido a que había recuperado un poco la energía es que entro al baño junto con Caroline y aunque no fue tan intenso como en la noche, ambos tuvieron un poco de interacción más suave que la noche anterior. Nuevamente fue a comer para recuperar la energía perdida del apasionado coito nocturno y el tierno cruce de cuerpo de la mañana.

– Una vez comamos nos iremos otra vez ¿verdad? – Pregunto Blair observando al joven de negros cabellos quien lideraba al grupo, May quien era parte también observo al joven de negros cabellos en espera de una respuesta.

– Originalmente esa era la idea – Comento Godou tomando un nuevo bocado de su deliciosa comida – Pero Norman quería ver una cosa con May y aún tengo que pasar por Umi y Suyen, creo que lo mejor es ir al C.P. y luego ir a ver lo que desea Norman, de ahí podremos ir a continuar el viaje a cuidad Rustboro para obtener nuestra 1ra medalla pokemon – Nuevamente tomando el papel de líder es que Godou hablo de manera seria pensando en la información que tenía en mano.

Usualmente era Erika quien tomaba dicho papel en combates contra deidades o Campiones cuando se encontraba en su mundo, pero como aquel mundo era sumamente pacifico es que incluso Godou podía mantener situaciones difíciles bajo control con solo su ingenio como suerte, pero habían cosas que necesitarían de un punto de vista diferente y entre esas cosas se encontraban sus compañeras.

Umi no tenía tantos problemas comparada con Suyen. Mudkip era un pokemon animado que podría lograr cualquier orden y bastaba con un entrenamiento básico para hacerlo más fuerte, aunque lo mejor sería entrenar con la velocidad primero antes de pasar a entrenar la fuerza o defensa, pero Suyen era un caso totalmente invertido del caso de Umi.

Su compañera de tipo fuego tenía un miedo hacía las batallas de corta distancia y eso la dejaba solo con ataques de larga distancia como Ascuas o… Ascuas. Godou debía de buscar una forma de que Suyen dejara atrás su miedo a las batallas a corta distancia o esperar a que obtuviera más ataques de larga distancia, más tal vez capturar a un 3er compañero no era mala idea cuando la batalla contra Norman era de 3 contra 3, pero debería de pensar a que nuevo compañero capturar de las posibilidades que tenía.

– A qué hora estarían saliendo de Petalburgo – Pregunto Caroline cuando Godou dio las indicaciones de lo que se planeaba hacer.

– Veamos – Godou observo en el reloj de la casa como la hora indicada eran las 10:20 – Calculo que nos iríamos a las 11:00 terminando todos nuestros pendientes – Comento Godou calculando el evento del C.P. y el ir a ver a Norman con tal de ver lo que quería con el grupo en general, Caroline asintió cuando obtuvo dicha información.

– Si no es molestia quisiera verlos antes de que se vayan en el Centro Pokemon – Informo Caroline al grupo de amigos de su hija quienes observaron a la hermosa mujer – Hay un par de cosas de las que quisiera hablar antes de que se vayan, además de que deseo despedirme de mi atesorada hija cuando se marche a continuar su aventura – La hermosa sonrisa de Caroline sonrojo a May quien fue a darle un abrazo a su madre poniendo su cara en los grandes pechos de la misma.

El grupo continúo con su deliciosa comida preparada caseramente por Caroline y a su vez, Godou quien había despertado temprano como le era costumbre, obtuvo el conocimiento para preparar comida pokemon para cuando esto llegara a ser realmente importante.

* * *

 _EN EL CENTRO POKEMON_

– Aquí tienes, tus dos pokemon han recuperado su energía y se encuentran totalmente recuperados – Informo la enfermera Joy con una sonrisa en cara al devolver las ball a su dueño original quien las acepto gustoso.

– Muchas gracias – Agradeció Godou con una sonrisa para tomar las dos balls de la caja e ir con sus compañeras de viaje – Ahora vayamos al Gimnasio para ver y de paso despedirnos de Norman – May y Blair asintieron a las palabras de Godou quien entonces comenzó a caminar, aunque no había sacado a sus compañeras pokemon de sus balls como costumbre.

Suyen y Umi ya se encontraban listas para batallar de ser necesario y bastaba con sacarlas de la ball para comprobar su ánimo y era algo que Godou suele hacer cuando puede, pero en esos momentos no parecía pensar en liberar a sus compañeros. La sensación de derrota del día interior continuaba grabado en su corazón.

Puede que May y Blair pensaran en que la victoria se la llevo Godou cuando los pokemon de su rival fueron derrotados, pero para Godou no fue una victoria. Godou no era ni un mal perdedor ni un mal ganador (o eso decía) pero su punto de vista en ganar y perder podía variar de otras personas, pues el haber cambiado a Umi como la debilidad de Suyen resultaban en una derrota para él, ahora mismo no podía dar cara Suyen ni a Umi aun cuando deseaba verlas.

* * *

 _UN RATO MÁS TARDE_

El grupo había llegado al Gimnasio y los 3 entraron para buscar a Norman quien buscaba darle algo a May y hablar con Godou también. No paso mucho tiempo para que encontraran al líder de Gimnasio haciendo un tipo de chequeo de lo que había en el Gimnasio pokemon, entonces cuando escucho unas pisadas en su espalda es que volteo a ver quién era para encontrarse así con su hija y sus amigo.

– Veo que han podido venir – Norman sonrió con alegría al ver a los 3 jóvenes que habían venido el día anterior, entonces como el acto del día de ayer, May salió corriendo para poder dar un fuerte abrazo a su padre – Yo también te quiero hija – Sin necesidad de palabras es que Norman había devuelto el cariño que su hija había mostrado en su abrazo.

– Vengo a despedirme, pues otra vez voy a salir de casa para dar comienzo a mi aventura – Comento May totalmente animada una vez se separó de su padre – Realmente hubiera querido que toda la familia nos despidiéramos juntos en la casa, pero cada uno tiene una razón para estar en diversos lugares – Sin conocer la verdadera razón del porque sus padres no se encontraban junto es que May dijo tales hermosas palabras y Norman sonrió de lado con cierta dificultad al escuchar a su hija decir eso.

– Ciertamente es una lástima – Norman hablo a su hija con una suave sonrisa en cara mientras acariciaba el cabello de May – Y antes de que te vayas de viaje otra vez y como dije ayer, tengo algo que darte – Norman quien dijo esas palabras es que movió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y saco un objeto que cubrió con su puño cerrado – Lo que estoy a punto de darte May, ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia y es hora de que tú lo lleves – Norman entonces puso en las manos de May el objeto y los ojos de la joven se abrieron al ver lo que era.

Un hermoso collar cuya cadena delgada era de un hermoso color dorado con la forma de corazón blanco y diversas piedras hermosas alrededor y que tenía en el centro del colgante algo que parecía ser una amatista, entonces May se puso de inmediato el femenino collar dado por su padre al ser una herencia.

– Es hermoso – Comento May con una sonrisa en cara mientras observaba fascinado el collar.

– Me alegra que te haya gustado – Comento Norman con una sonrisa en cara y entonces su vista paso de su hija al joven de negros cabellos – Me gustaría tener una charla contigo en privado – Norman comenzó a caminar a una parte de la sala y Godou camino junto con él, aunque no avanzaran mucho sino lo suficiente para que May y Blair no los escucharan – Estoy feliz de que May haya hecho buenos amigos como ustedes y realmente me hace mucha ilusión que pueda contar con alguien cuando no este ni conmigo ni con Caroline. Sé que mis palabras sonaran sumamente confusas en estos momentos y eso es porque es complicado explicar esto…

– El que usted y Caroline se estén divorciando – Norman observo sorprendido a Godou quien dijo esas palabras.

– ¿Te lo conto? – Pregunto Norman a Godou cuando el joven había comentado el motivo que hacía difícil su situación con su hija.

– No exactamente – Respondió Godou con un tono neutro – Las expresiones que tanto usted como Caroline mostraron cuando May tocaba el tema de juntarse, eran las mismas expresiones de mis padres cuando estaban en pleno divorcio – Norman observo sorprendido las palabras de Godou y sabiendo lo que pensaba decir es que hablo – Son cosas del pasado y hace tiempo que lo acepte, no sé preocupe por nada, le daré unos buenos recuerdos a May mientras ustedes terminan todo lo que necesitan terminar – Comento con una sonrisa algo forzada el joven.

– Gracias – Agradeció Norman al joven y entonces…

– Hola – Una voz llamó la atención de todos los presentes y estos observaron a la entrada del Gimnasio donde había una persona.

Un chico que debía de tener 10 años de un corto cabello verde que llegaba a la mitad del cuello que se alzaba un salvajes puntas y que junto a su blanca piel cual porcelana y sus ojos azulados brillantes le daban un encanto fuera de su género, pues debido a sus finas facciones irreales en vez de decir que era un lindo niño, un término como una dulce princesa parecía más correcto. Una playera blanca de manga larga con los botones amarillos así como un pantalón vaquero negro era lo que vestía el joven chico, aunque muchos podrían considerarlo como una muñeca de porcelana sumamente hermosa.

El chico al ver al líder de Gimnasio es que camino a donde se encontraba mientras esperaba no interrumpirlo de su plática con el joven de rostro salvaje, aunque al verlo más de cerca es que su rostro se sonrojo levemente, entonces cuando quedo frente al adolescente como al adulto se puso ligeramente nervioso al ver que ambos lo observaban esperando a que hablara.

– Buenos días, mi nombre es Blasco y vengo a que el líder del gimnasio Norman me entregue mi 1er pokemon – Godou se sorprendió cuando escucho la voz aguda y delicada del niño, en su mente pensaba que esa persona era como Kaoru y resultaba ser una linda belleza femenina travestida con ropas de hombre.

– Así que tú eres el hijo Marina – Comento Norman con una radiante sonrisa sutil que le daba a entender a Godou que la madre del chico era el nuevo interés de Norman – Llegas en un muy buen momento, en estos momentos no hay ningún retador y puedo ayudarte con ese tema…

– Se encuentra el líder de Gimnasio aquí, ya tengo mis 4 medallas y quiero una batalla – Antes de que pueda terminar la frase es que un entrenador había pasado al campo de batalla para retar a Norman.

– Creo que un retador acaba de llegar – Comento con una burlona sonrisa Godou al líder de Gimnasio quien maldecía su suerte internamente, entonces observo al joven de negros cabellos para poner la astuta sonrisa de un zorro en plena casa y eso provoco que Godou tuviera un mal presentimiento – ¿Qué?

– Como líder del Gimnasio de Cuidad Petalburgo no puedo fallar a un retador que busca mi medalla y no planeo borrar el orgullo que tengo como líder, pero tampoco tengo pensado romper una promesa que tenga yo – Godou se imaginaba a donde se dirigía la propuesta de Norman – Podrías ir con el chico a la _ruta_ _102_ para que capture a su 1er pokemon en lo que me enfrento al retador y sabiendo que Kusanagi-kun es una buena persona, espero que no abandone al padre de su compañera como amiga cuando necesita de su ayuda – Norman sonrió cuando la expresión de Godou cambio a una algo afilada.

– Lo hare – Comento Godou con un suspiro y Norman sonrió.

– Blasco – El nombrado observo a Norman quien lo llamó – Esta persona es Kusanagi Godou y él será quien te ayude con tu 1er pokemon debido a la intromisión del retador, pero es una persona de la cual podrás confiar – El niño con un sorprendente encanto femenino volteo a ver al chico de salvaje aspecto quien mostro una sonrisa encantadora y las blancas mejillas de Blasco se iluminaron en un brillante rojo.

– Muchas gracias – Antes de que el encargo fuera cumplido es que Blasco agradeció de corazón al joven de negros cabellos, pero Godou simplemente sonrió.

– No he hecho nada que merezca tu gratitud – Fueron las palabras de Godou a Blasco – Pues es hora de irnos de una vez – Godou empezó a caminar y Blasco lo siguió a una distancia adecuada, pero entonces dos niñas se acercaron cuando vieron que Godou estaba por salir del Gimnasio.

– Adonde vas Godou – Pregunto Blair al joven de negros cabellos que estaba a punto de salir del Gimnasio – Y quién es esa linda niña con la que pensabas irte – Pregunto Blair observando a Blasco que puso una sonrisa entristecida.

– Norman me pidió que le hiciera un favor – Comento Godou a Blair – Y esta persona es Blasco y es un chico – Blair como May observaron incrédulos a la persona – O eso creo – Todavía dudaba del genero de Blasco.

– Y te podemos acompañar – Pregunto May a Godou y este se quedó pensando.

– Lo mejor será que vean a Norman batallar contra el retador que sería más entretenido, además de que no debemos de tardar mucho – Comento Godou a las dos pequeña niñas – Esperen aquí a que regrese y observen la batalla, debo de regresar en poco tiempo – May y Blair asintieron y fueron a sentarse para observar mientras Godou salía con Blasco del Gimnasio para poder ir a la _Ruta 102_ con tal de que Blasco capturara su 1er pokémon.

* * *

 _EN LA RUTA 102_

Godou junto con Blasco se encontraban observando a los pokemon que vivían en la ruta mientras buscaban uno para al andrógino niño y aunque había una variedad, el joven rey demonio no parecía encontrar una interesante batalla y de esa forma darle a Blasco un pokemon lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sea su compañero, aunque en realidad, su instinto como Campione le obligaba solo a encontrar digno de su atención a los más fuertes.

Blasco tampoco quería a un pokemon común y corriente sino que deseaba uno que fuera fuerte y lindo de preferencia, entonces su vista paso de lugar a lugar con tal de ver si había un pokemon como el que deseaba, y un hermoso brillo de verde color llamó su atención de rápida manera, pues un pokemon había salido de entre los arbustos.

Un pequeño ser bípedo que parecía llevar un vestido blanco que caía en el suelo, tenía dos pequeños brazos que aparentaban ser mangas del vestido y tenían un final ovalado sin dedos, su cabeza era cubierto por un pelaje o cabellera verde suave y corta con un tipo de peinado de tazón y con dos cuernitos en lo alto de su cabeza, por no mencionar que el pokemon tenía una pequeña boca.

– Ese es el pokemon que quiero – Godou volteo a ver al pokemon que Blasco pidió y saco su pokedex para ver información de dicho pokémon.

 _"Ralts el pokemon sensible: Ralts tiene la capacidad de detectar las sensaciones de la gente y de los pokemon gracias a los cuernos de su cabeza. Si percibe energía maligna, se protegerá"_

– Ya veo – Godou sonrió con cierta emoción en su corazón – Suyen ve – Sacando la pokeball de su compañera de fuego, es que el hermoso Torchic Shiny hizo acto de aparición en medio del campo de batalla, entonces Suyen observo al pokemon psíquico que estaba parada frente a ella y observo a su entrenador.

La mirada de Suyen se había entristecido un poco para ver a su rival, la derrota emocional que había sentido en su 1ra batalla todavía no había sido sanada ni en el pokemon ni en el entrenador, pues Suyen se culpaba de no haber obtenido la 1ra victoria en la batalla y Mudkip tuvo que ser el vencedor del mismo porque ella no pudo permitir que un enemigo entrara en su zona segura y solo podía atacar de lejos.

El pokemon psíquico observo curioso al macho humano y a la pokemon hembra que tenían una gran relación entre compañeros pero que se encontraba manchada en una capa de complicadas emociones, siendo un pokemon con el poder de percibir las emociones de las personas como de otros pokemon, el Ralts sabía que ellos tenían una relación noble y digna pero que en esos momentos tenían oscuridad en esos pensamientos.

– Suyen usa _Ascuas_ – El Torchic obedeció la orden y lanzó el ataque de fuego directo al pokemon psíquico, pero el mismo se movió de un lado a otro como si se tele transportara – Así que solo conoce _Tele-transporté_ , que problemático objetivo – Según la Pokedex y los datos que había obtenido de la misma, era que Ralts solo conoce el ataque de tele transportación y eso lo volvía un problema.

Godou conocía muy bien las posibilidades del uso de dicho poder al ser la 1ra forma de Verethragna, pero los poderes de los pokemon no podían ser comparados con los poderes de un rey asesino de dioses. Godou pensó en una estrategia que funcionara e contra del pokemon psíquico, Umi no sería la mejor opción cuando el pokemon era más rápido que ella y Suyen era incluso más rápida que Umi.

Nuevamente Godou ordeno a su pokemon tipo fuego lanzar una poderosa onda de fuego de su pica y nuevamente el Ralts logo esquivar el ataque del dueto de pokemon y humano, Suyen lanzaba _ascuas_ con cada orden de su entrenador y este se queda observando al Ralts hasta que una sonrisa domino en su rostro, todas las condiciones para su victoria se habían cumplido.

– Suyen usa _Ascuas_ … en el árbol a tu derecha – Suyen asintió extrañada para dar el golpe y para su sorpresa…

 _[GOLPE]_

El Ralts que se la pasaba esquivando con su único ataque fue golpeado por el ataque de Suyen y el mismo pokemon atacante se había sorprendido, entonces recordó que el Ralts se había transportado desde que su maestro había gritado el nombre del ataque y no escucho que pensaba cambiar de dirección, pero para engañar así a uno de los pokemon más inteligentes del planeta…

Blasco miro asombrado a Godou cuando dio de lleno al pokemon sensible cuando siempre había fallado, tal cosa solo lo podían lograr personas que llevaban años planeando el capturar uno o con crianza, otros muy pocos comprándolos, pero que Godou se adaptara tan rápido al uso del poder del pokemon con tan solo 1 minutos de batalla era increíble.

– Que esperas, lanza la pokeball – Comento Godou y Blasco al instante saco la típica ball y la lanzó en contra del pokemon sensible.

La ball una vez golpeo la cabeza de pokemon, un rayo rojo lo atrapo dentro de la esfera y empezó a lanzar el láser que atrapo al pokemon dentro de la capsula y una vez dentro, la ball empezó a moverse para ver si el pokemon se quedaba atrapado o tenía la fuerza para escapar, pero entonces en un último movimiento se escuchó el [PUM] de que había sido capturado.

– Lo logre – Dijo Blasco al observar la ball en el suelo – ¡Lo logre!- Soltó una feliz exclamación mientras tomaba la ball del suelo y la abrazaba con cariño, desde la perspectiva de Suyen, la niña parecía feliz como si su pareja le hubiera dado un regalo especial – Arigato Godou-san – Con una gran sonrisa de felicidad hablo el joven entrenador.

– No he hecho nada que merezca tu gratitud – Fueron las palabras de Godou – Lo mejor será que volvamos – Comento el joven rey demonio al niño quien asintió – Buen trabajo Suyen – El pokemon tipo fuego asintió para ir a los brazos de su entrenador, entonces Godou abrazo con ternura a Suyen.

* * *

 _EN EL GIMNASIO_

Los dos jóvenes habían regresado al Gimnasio y vieron como Norman le había entregado al retador un objeto hecho a base de metal con pintura y este con una sonrisa se la acepto, entonces agradeciendo la batalla se retiró.

Godou pudo notar la sorpresa en la mirada de May y Blair por la batalla entre un retador y un líder de Gimnasio – Veo que han regresado, espero les haya ido bien con el encargo – Comento Norman a los dos jóvenes que caminaban hasta el adulto que portaba el título de líder de Gimnasio.

– Así es – Dijo Blasco mientras sonreía y sacaba la ball de su nuevo compañero – En un inició estaba preocupado cuando no fue usted quien me ayudaría, pero ahora entiendo porque mando a Godou-san como mi compañero para atrapar a mi 1er pokemon – Hablo el entrenador andrógino muy agradecido con Norman, más el mismo parecía cofundado – Capturar un Ralts en cuestión de minutos y adaptarse a los movimientos como la distancia de dicho pokemon no muchos pueden hacerlo.

– Capturaste a un Ralts adivinando donde aparecería – La sorpresa en la cara de Norma como de Blair dejaron sorprendido a Godou – Eso es algo que muy pocos han logrado y con mucha suerte, ahora quiero que tengamos una batalla más que nunca – Comento Norman con una sonrisa en cara mientras observaba a Godou – Esperare paciente a que tengas tus 4 medallas – Comento el entrenador para darle la mano a Godou quien la acepto.

– Estaré esperando ese día también – Comento Godou con una salvaje sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE_

El grupo se había despedido de Norman como de Blasco y los tres se dirigían al centro pokémon y en la entrada se encontraba Caroline esperando al grupo de entrenadores, al ver a su madre esperándola es que May salió corriendo con tal de darle un fuerte abrazo a su madre.

– Es bueno verte otra vez, Caroline-san – Saludo cortésmente Godou con una sonrisa en cara.

– También me alegra verlos a todos – Fue la dulce respuesta de Caroline a Godou mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a May.

– Entonces así se piensa despedir de May – Comento Blair a Caroline quien mantenía a su hija entre su generoso busto y ella inconscientemente cubrió los suyos.

– Aunque dije eso, en realidad tengo otro motivo – May quien se había separado de los brazos de Caroline observo como Godou y Blair a la hermosa mujer – Ustedes dos podrían en el centro pokemon, yo quiero ir a comprar con Godou unas cuantas cosas – Las dos niñas como el varón se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Caroline y la hermosa dama sonrió – Comparada con May que viene equipada con diversos ropajes para cada lugar donde encuentres y Blair que también tiene unas cuantas ropas más, tú solo tienes la que llevas puesta ¿verdad? – Pregunto Caroline a Godou y entonces las dos niñas voltearon a verlo.

– Ciertamente – Comento May – Cuando estuvimos en cuidad Escaso, tuviste que usar una bata porque tu ropa se estaba lavando y nos dijiste ese mismo día que solo tenías esa ropa.

– Lo mejor es que Godou vaya con Caroline-san para que pueda comprar buena ropa – Comento Blair para darle la razón a Caroline – Además de que May y yo podemos entrenar un poco mientras ustedes vuelven que quiero ver unos planes para cuando enfrente a Norman-san – Comento Blair con una mirada decidida llena de emoción, entonces May asintió y fue junto con Blair al centro pokemon.

– Nos vamos – Caroline había abierto su brazo un poco y Godou con un suspiro y un sonrojo puso su brazo dentro y Caroline lo aprisiono – Es raro – Godou observo a Caroline quien dijo eso mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían – Ya tuvimos sexo hace relativamente poco y aun así… mi corazón late fuertemente con meros roces como este… debe ser incomodo u horrible que una anciana como yo se comporte así ¿verdad?, lo lamento – Con un tono entristecido y aflojando su agarre es que Caroline hablo, pero entonces Godou jalo el brazo de Caroline y esta miro sorprendido al joven rey.

– Usted todavía es muy joven y hermosa como para siquiera pensar en sentirme ofendido, en realidad es un poco vergonzoso que una mujer tan bella y amable como usted se fije en un chico tan aburrido y serio como yo – Godou no podía ver a los ojos a Caroline y por eso observo a otro lado, pero Caroline podía observar en el rabillo del ojo del joven que decía la verdad y aquella suave sonrisa le bastaban para creerle.

– Entonces vamos – Con una sonrisa de una colegiala a la cual su novio ofreció su tan apreciada 1ra cita, la "pareja" empezó a caminar con un ambiente sumamente acaramelado.

* * *

 _EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL DE CUIDAD PETALBURGO_

El centro comercial al cual la pareja había ido no era la más grande de Hoenn ni de lejos, pero era la más grande como variada de toda la cuidad y fue por eso que Caroline llevo a Godou al piso de ropa como de artículos varios para los entrenadores jóvenes como para personas adultas como ella o Norman, pues Caroline buscaba ropas que le quedaran al joven de negros cabellos así como ropa para diferentes lugares y climas.

Godou también había comprado un par de cosas, como la lotería pokemon que le dio como recompensa, cerca de 500 mil pokecuarto que era la moneda del mundo pokemon y fue un golpe de suerte que Godou obtuviera todo ese dinero, aunque descubrió que el dinero era mandado al Dexter y la misma funcionaba como una tarjeta de crédito donde se vinculaba con el registro de la tienda y podía pagar incluso sin efectivo.

Godou ahora miso tenía una vasta cantidad de diferentes balls con un efecto diferente cada una según la información de a quien se las compro y a su vez tenía unos cuantos suplementos pokemon para sus amigos, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que Caroline terminara de escoger la ropa que pensaba comprar para él y entonces podrían volver al centro pokemon y continuar con su aventura junto con May y Blair.

– Serían 32 mil 328 pokecuartos – Dijo la empelada y Godou al instante lo pago, realmente no había usado más allá de 42 mil pokecuartos con todo lo que había comprado y todavía le faltaba por gastar mucho más – Que tengan un hermoso día – La sonrisa de la empleada despido a los enamorados que se fueron tomando del hombro – Que suerte la de esa mujer, un hombre alto, fuerte y confiable, que celosa estoy de su pareja.

La pareja salió de la zona de ropa y cuando Godou pensaba que todo había terminado – Espera – Caroline lo detuvo y el joven rey demonio volteo a ver a la hermosa dama – Hay una sola cosa que me falta – Godou asintió y fue a donde Caroline quería mientras tomaba las bolsas de la dama, no es que ella se lo pidiera o insinuara y solamente las tomo.

Godou estaba acostumbrado a cargar las cosas que Shizuka, Sakura y Azuka compraban cada que iban los 4 a comprar en algún centro comercial y había aprendido a llevar las cosas con silencio concentrándose en la plática que en lo que llevaba, pues manejar tantas cosa son era nada con el cuerpo de un Campione.

Godou siguió a Caroline a una tienda de prendas interiores, Godou no pensaba que Caroline lo llevara a un lugar como ese, pero debido a su experiencia en aquellos lugares por sus parejas es que con un suave suspiro entro y busco a Caroline quien no buscaba ropa femenina al parecer sino masculina, entonces Godou se acercó curioso.

– Que se supone que estás haciendo en la sección de hombres – Pregunto Godou a Caroline que buscaba al parecer bóxer en vez de sostenes o bragas como cierta caballera rubia o miko peli negra que conocía.

– Tu ropa normal no es la única prenda que es una ¿verdad? – Godou ahora entendía a lo que se refería Caroline – Este es de talla grande… pero será correcto – Godou observo el bóxer y era un poco pequeño y no en la zona de la cadera en realidad, pero no parecía que fuera una mala elección – Pruébatelo – Godou abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Caroline – Ahí hay vestidores, así que ve y pruébate este – Godou parecía indeciso pero tomo la prenda y fue a donde Caroline le dijo que fuera.

* * *

 _UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

Caroline no se sorprendió cuando el décimo segundo intento había sido un nuevo fracaso y eso que era la talla más grande que había encontrado, no importaba que tanto buscara es que ninguno entraba correctamente y eran pequeños o apretados según Godou y que eran incómodos de usar, pero él no tenía la culpa… la culpa era de los demás hombres que no podían rivalizar a Godou ni de broma, entonces una voz llamó su atención.

– Eh notado desde hace un rato que no parece satisfecha con ninguno de los producto elegidos – Caroline observo a una hermosa mujer de un brillante cabello rubio de ojos azules y una piel clara que llevaba una camisa negra que resaltaba un buen cuerpo delgado y una buena cintura pero que eran más pequeñas que May – Mi nombre es Layla Heartfilia y soy una empleada del local, si hay algún problema me encantaría ayudar – Con una hermosa sonrisa es que Layla hablo.

– La verdad es que ninguno de estas prendas le ha quedado y no es por el tamaño de la cintura que si entra, pero la tela de las piernas es demasiado apretada o dura y le resulta incómodo a mi… novio – Difícil encontrar una palabra correcta para el joven detrás de la cortina es que Caroline se sonrojo de llamarlo de esa manera y Godou también se sonrojo cuando Caroline dijo eso.

– Entiendo – Layla tomo uno de los muchos bóxers que habían en el suelo – "Arde" – Por una extraña razón la prenda era muy calurosa – Veo que escogieron una prenda hecha con el hilo de Weedle cuyo material es duro y áspero comparado con otros materiales, si me permite un segundo – Layla sonrió y fue en búsqueda de otra prenda.

No tardo nada en regresar con una prenda diferente y entonces Godou se la probó por petición de Caroline, pero el mismo resultado sucedió, entonces Layla empezó a llevar más y más bóxers para ver si alguno le quedaba bien y era sorprendente cuando ninguno quedaba correctamente.

– No puedo creer que el chico no sienta cómoda incluso la talla más grande del bóxer hecho con seda importada de Vespiqueen – Layla no podía entender como ninguna de las mejores prendas le acomodaban al joven – Pues qué tipo de piernas tienes para que no entren – Comento casi como un reclamo la dama y Caroline pensó, entonces avergonzada le hablo en susurro – De verdad está bien – Pregunto algo avergonzada ante las palaras de Caroline.

Caroline asintió y entonces con cuidado ambas damas entraron y…

– Santo Arceus nuestro – Un fuerte grito salió de la boca de Layla que fue callada al instante por Caroline quien la siseaba – Lo lamento – Avergonzada se disculpó al observar al joven que no llevaba en esos momentos ninguna prenda inferior – Ahora entiendo porque era tan… grande el problema – Comento sonrojada Layla observando a otro lado – Más dotado que un Rapidash y más robusto que un Tauros, como le hace su ropa para… – Pregunto Layla sonrojada a Caroline.

– No pregunte por favor – Contesto totalmente sonrojada – No tiene nada que pueda resistir aquello – Pregunto Caroline a Layla en ese momento y la dama se quedó pensativa, muchas de las mejores prendas como del mejor material habían sido negadas y realmente no le quedaban muchas opciones… o tal vez si – Aun me queda una prenda que no eh traído, pero esta tiene unos factores que aunque la hacen elástica y resistentes… suele causar una molestia porque son bóxers muy calientes – Comento Layla a los dos.

– Tráigalo – Pidió Caroline y Layla sonrojada salió del cuarto de cambio – Vaya problema el nacer bien dotado ¿no? – Burlo Caroline sonrojada por la soledad – Respóndeme una cosa – Godou observo a la hermosa dama cuando le hablo – Porque aceptas que sea tan cariñosa como una novia incluso cuando nuestro coito fue provocado por el alcohol, no e que tengamos mucho de que conocernos o algo así y todavía así… actúas como si fueras verdaderamente mi pareja – Comento Caroline observando a otro lado.

– Mi abuelo me enseño muchas cosas y aprendí de él muchas otras, así es tomar la responsabilidad de mis actos y saber que incluso con una sola noche fuera de tus cabales, un hombre debía de proteger y querer a la mujer con quien hubiera tenido sexo y ser cariñoso con ella y más aún cuando puedes sentir cariño por la otra persona – Caroline abrazo a Godou cuando termino de decir esas palabras.

Godou devolvió el abrazo con sumo cariño y entonces Caroline como Godou se dieron un nuevo beso lleno de un agradable cariño y calor, entonces el sonido de una persona fingiendo tener toz llamó la atención de la pareja y observaron a una avergonzad Layla con un paquete de bóxers que Godou debía de probar.

Godou se puso rápidamente uno r5ecordando que todavía tenía sus prendas inferiores desaparecida y entonces noto que la prensa no le lastimaba – Es genial, se siente sumamente cómodo – Godou suspiro cuando por fin su pesadilla había acabado, pero Caroline tenía una pequeña duda que quería responder.

– Y de que material esta hecho – Pregunto Caroline para saber el tipo de ropa que comprar en un posible futuro cercano.

– Tela de Volcarona, es una de las telas más flexibles como suaves y además de elásticas, aunque al ser de un pokemon tipo insecto/fuego es que muy pocos toleran el calor que puede emanar la prenda – Comento Layla a Caroline dando la información del bóxer.

– Entonces me llevare 12 pares por favor – Caroline junto con Layla salieron de probador con un sonrojo cuando Godou se vestía con su ropa normal – Y aparte quisiera unas prendas lindas para dos niñas – Comento Caroline a Layla mientras pensaba en su hija como su compañera – "Si querrá llamar la atención de Godou, May deberá a empezar unas menos infantiles".

Al final la pareja salió de la zona de ropa interior para comenzar el viaje de regreso al Centro Pokemon y era bueno que Suyen y Umi se quedaran junto con May y Blair mientras él iba a comprar junto con Caroline – Podrías esperar un poco – Caroline observo a Godou cuando dijo esas palabras – Tengo que comprar una cosa más – Con una media vuelta es que Godou se fue caminando, pero Caroline quien decidió darle su espacio al joven es que se sentó en un banco y espero a que el chico regresara.

* * *

– Lamento el retraso – Caroline observo a Godou quien había regresado con una bolsa negra con un cordón rojo y que finalizaba con una rosa de papel sumamente hermosa – Es para ti – Caroline miro asombrada a Godou cuando dijo esas palabras – Mi regalo por la 1ra cita – Con un sonrojo es que el joven rey demonio entrego la bolsa y Caroline se había sonrojado cuando la tuvo en manos, entonces se levantó y beso con cariño al joven quien devolvió el beso con la misma emoción.

Ambos entonces fueron de salida del centro comercial y fueron rumbo al centro pokemon donde se encontraban las pequeñas niñas que esperaban con ansias su viaje, aunque Caroline se sentía un poco triste de que Godou se fuera, ella debía de terminar todo lo que tiene pendiente con Norman y el divorcio, aunque también ambos padres debían de debatir cómo explicárselo a sus hijos cuando todo haya terminado en poco tiempo, pero por el momento disfrutaría de lo que puede.

* * *

 _EN EL CENTRO POKEMON_

Los jóvenes nuevamente ruinados se encontraban al final de Cuidad Petalburgo para poder dar inicio a su aventura por la _Ruta 14_ y Caroline se había despedido de todos ellos, obviamente se había despedido de Godou mucho antes de llegar al Centro Pokemon ya que no quería que May lo supiera todavía hasta no terminar las cosas del divorcio, entonces fue de regreso a su hogar esperando ver lo que su pareja había comprado.

* * *

 _EN CASA DE MAY_

Caroline se quitó sus zapatos y fue a la cocina para ver que preparar para la cena, pero antes de ello abrió con cuidado la bolsa que tenía dentro el regalo que Godou le compro y sus ojos se iluminaron con sorpresa, pues un hermoso vestido de lentejuelas negros con un cinturón rojo y perlas blancas a los lados brillaba, entonces con prisa se cambió la ropa y se miró al espejo.

La talla era perfecta y el vestido resaltaba su cuerpo de reloj de arena, incluso habían artículos como un collar y aretes de oro blanco que eran sumamente hermoso – Si lo hubiera abierto antes, le hubiera dado un mejor gracias – Comentó Caroline mientras se miraba en el espejo – Al menos ya tengo un vestido para la 2da cita.

* * *

 _EN OTRA PARTE DE HOENN_

En una cueva cerca de un pequeño pueblo es que había dos exploradores investigando con cuidado lo que había dentro de la cueva en búsqueda de cualquier cosa, desde rocas como murales para ver si encontraban algo del pasado del mundo o del pasado de Hoenn, pero entonces uno observo un brillo que llamó su atención.

– Rick, ven a ver esto – El segundo excavador se acercó a donde su compañero – Habías visto algo como esto antes – Pregunto el 1er explorador a Rick quien observo lo que llamó la atención del explorador.

– Parece una ágata con toques de jaspe – Comento Rick observando la piedra brillante – No es algo que haya visto antes, Lucas – Rick tomo la piedra y entonces…

 _[RUPTURA] [CAER]_

La pared de roca había sido eliminada como si el punto de resistencia fuese eliminado y vieron lo que era un tipo de cuarto antiguo con una extraña escritura, entonces los dos exploradores entraron llenos de emoción.

– Es hermoso – Comento Rick observando todo el lugar que fue creado con tierra negra y reforzada con una extraña materia, los dibujos estaban muy bien hechos y había incontables tesoros alrededor de cada uno – Que es eso – Pero entonces un tipo de garabatos se vieron a lo lejos y Lucas los vio.

– Terno antiguo – Rick volteo a ver a su compañero – El Terno es una lengua perdidiza que muy pocas personas pueden leer en la actualidad – Respondió Lucas a la pregunta que Rick hizo – Y sí, yo se leerlo – Dijo con orgullo el explorador.

– Y por eso vas a leerlo porque no lo entiendo ¿verdad? – Comento Rick al explorador que sonrió suavemente.

– "He ahí donde ves y lees intruso de la casa del rey, si vos os atrevéis a citar las palabras de poder, el gobernante de la tierra muerte descenderá una vez más y la tierra la destrucción conocerá"… eso es lo que dice el inicio – Comentó Lucas ahora asustado por lo que había leído.

– Continua – Hablo Rick a su compañero y este lo vio aterrado – No me digas que le vas a creer esas tonterías, algo como eso es imposible – Comento Rick mientras se cruzaba de brazos – La magia es una invención o ciencia que uno crea y esconde para sorprender a personas ingenuas con eso de ser un truco, así que continua leyendo.

– De acuerdo – Resignado es que Lucas suspiro – "Oh tirano que invencibles fuiste y cruel gobernaste ¡La tierra una maldición dicta a tu descanso y final! Oh aquí estas palabras yo cantare a su señor, que el sueño sea liberado y la tierra se pudra con veneno y maldad ¡Oh señor de la muerte y la generosidad! Despierte oh gran rey del mal y traiga el desastre a todo lo que su poder toque"… eso es lo que dice – Rick sonrió cuando nada había sucedido como comento, más Lucas no estaba seguro…

 _[CRUJIDO] [TCKS] [ABIERTO]_

Ambos exploradores voltearon cuando un misterioso ruido sonó y un sarcófago y una misteriosa sombra salió de ahí, entonces unos ojos marrones llenos de odio y desprecio brillaron mientras observaba a los humanos, entonces una retorcida sonrisa se mostró en su rostro mientras un aura maligna se mostraba a su alrededor.

– Gracias por despertarme – Una hermosa pero gélida voz sonó en la sombra – Como pago por haberme despertado… _morirán_ – Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a las palabras de la sombra es que dos pilares de piedra endurecida salieron de la tierra y se estrellaron en medio de los presentes matándolos al instante y entonces la sombra camino hasta salir de la montaña – Ahora que he despertado... creo que buscare una forma de divertirme – Con una sádica sonrisa es que la sombra empezó a caminar rumbo a un misterioso destino.

* * *

 **Y con esto acaba este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Que les pareció, la verdad es que quería continuar un poco con el emparejamiento de Godou y Caroline antes de poder continuar la aventura de nuestros héroes, como vieron la "1ra cita" fue en este capítulo aunque fue más que nada un corto viaje de compras si se compara con lo del gimnasio y la captura del pokemon del 1er rival que aparece de la serie y nada menos que un Shota.**

 **Blasco será uno de los 4 rivales que tengo planeado darle a Godou siendo así el 1ro en aparecer en acción con una apariencia andrógina y eso era porque la verdad sí que podría parecer una niña, así vieron el aparecimiento del pokemon sensible así como una "recuperación" entre Suyen y Godou debido a la derrota/victoria del capítulo de ayer.**

 **Y puede que alguno se pregunte qué es lo que paso al final y eso lo sabrán ya sea en el siguiente o en siguiente de ese capítulo la relevancia que tendrá dentro de la historia, aunque es posible que alguno se esté imaginando más o menos de que va todo eso ¿verdad? Como sea, antes de terminar estas palabras e ir a los Reviews.**

 **Mi amigo me dio la idea de hacer una escena Lemon en cada gimnasio siendo la líder en caso de ser una mujer, una dama del gimnasio si aparece alguna, o con May y Blar o con la enfermera Joy o la oficial Jenny… la cual no ha aparecido todavía ahora que lo pienso, pero bueno.**

 **Díganme en los comentarios lo que ustedes piensas y ahora sí, con los Reviews:**

 **Enirmga95:** No se ofende, así que no te preocupes.

En realidad por esa misma razón los separe del capítulo, en vez de que el Lemon sea "obligatorio" decidí separarlo para que aquellos lectores que solo quieren leer la historia siga la trama lineal, pero aquellos que buscan leer esas escenas tengan la opción de leerlas sin compromiso y si llega a haber una escena Lemon en un capítulo normal y no separado, es que tendrá siquiera un poco de relevancia en la historia.

 **Linkender:** Me alegra que te gustara y te pareciera fluido lo del divorcio, es mucho más sencillo que mi idea original de que la familia de May era una pareja de mente abierta que en una noche de copas la familia de May como Godoy y la Enfermera Joy tuvieran un cuarteto y luego un solo entre Godou y Caroline cuando ambos volvían de la fiesta en el centro pokemon, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Un toque que no muchas otras series tienen y me alegra la ayuda en realidad para posibilidades que surgen, así que cambiaste de nombre oh vaya sorpresa y sí, ese es el significado de mi nombre.

Me alegra eso de que comentes en cada capítulo que saco y eso es algo que me alegra mucha para continuar con mis historias y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y ciertamente, hay que esperar para ver a Godou descubriendo ese secreto de May.

 **Equipo pokemon del grupo:**

 **Godou** : Mudkip (Shiny), Torchic (Shiny), Ralts, Slakoth.

 **May** : Torchic, Azurill, Abra, Wurmple.

 **Blair:** Treecko, Poochyena, Shroomish.

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **Nos leemos luego...**

 **Dejen un Review.**


	7. La voz del bosque Pt1

**[Problemas en el bosque, ¿Una voz que llama desde las sombras?]**

 _El viaje de nuestros héroes continua cuando ellos se han alejado de Cuidad Petalburgo a la Ruta 104, que pasara con el grupo en esta nueva ruta o que sorpresa pueden traer el bosque a los nuevos aventureros que buscan un increíble viaje, pues algo que no esperaban en lo más mínimo será lo que verán sin duda._

– Y exactamente cuándo tardaremos en llegar a _Cuidad Rustboro_ – Pregunto May a Blair quien era la que indicaba tiempo como posición de cada viaje, pues May quería poder conocer otro lugar aparte de su ciudad natal como Pueblo Escaso o Villa Raíz.

– Nos debería de tomar alrededor de 8 días contando la ruta actual como el _Bosque Petalburgo_ – Las palabras de Blair sorprendieron tanto a May como a Godou – Pero hay pequeños pueblos rurales donde podemos pasar la noche o que podemos visitar mientras llegamos a nuestro destino, incluso dentro de unas 4 horas podremos llegar a la entrada de un pueblo llamado _Pueblo Revesta_ que dice ser famosa por un platillo tradicional como por una leyenda muy interesante – Comento Blair a sus compañeros con cierta emoción y ambos jóvenes conocían el motivo de ello.

– Creo que no hay nada de malo ver que hay en ese lugar – Comento Godou sabiendo que Blair quería ir a ese lugar, para que mencionar un lugar sino quieres ir ahí – Además, visitar lugares entre un viaje es parte de una aventura – Debido a que Godou conocía a Madame Aisha y en varias ocasiones se quedaban juntos (no por placer) es que Godou terminaba en viajes a otros mundos y tomando aventuras en muchas ocasiones.

– Es posible que podamos detenernos y descansar un poco – Godou como May voltearon a ver a Blair quien dijo esas palabras.

– Ya me estoy cansando un poco de tanto caminar y como deje mi bicicleta en casa no hay otra forma de movernos, podemos descansar – Pregunto May al joven rey demonio quien no estaba totalmente seguro del porque se lo pedían tanto.

– Esta bien – Las chicas sonrieron y entonces buscaron junto con Godou una zona donde descansar y la encontraron al observar una zona plana con árboles a su alrededor sin rocas o cosas molestas en el suelo, entonces Godou saco de la mochila que Caroline le ofreció para sacar un mantel y ponerla en el suelo.

– May – La nombrada volteo a ver a Blair quien la llamó – Tengamos una batalla pokémon – May se sorprendió ante las palabras de Blair – Solamente Godou ha batallado en contra de otro entrenador y no quiero que en mí primera batalla contra un entrenador me congele como con Kuro – Comento Blair recordando los sucedido hace dos días atrás – Además, tu Torchic y Azurill no tienen experiencia en batalla y que mejor que una batalla entre compañeros para poder obtener experiencia.

– Esta bien – Comento May mientras sonreía – Además, es una buena forma de probar una batalla con Azurill – May entonces saco una ball como Blair.

– Ve Torchic/Kuro – Los dos pokemon fueron nombrados y liberados de sus balls y entonces el Torchic de May quedo delante del Poochyena de Blair quien mostro sus colmillos a su rival.

– _Así que esta será el día de nuestra batalla ¿eh? –_ Fueron las palabras de Kuro a su rival quien parecía nerviosa de pelear – _Espero que seas tan divertida como el Gekko verde o sería una lástima de verdad, un oponente fuerte que llene de emoción el campo de batalla, ese es lo que debemos de aportar_.

– Kuro, usa _Mordisco_ – Ordenó Blair a su pokemon para que usara su movimiento característico y el mismo sonrió para correr a atacar al Torchic enemigo, entonces May quien observo eso dio su orden.

– Esquiva y usas _Ascuas_ – Torchic al escuchar la orden es que salió corriendo esquivando la dolorosa mordida que amenazaba Kuro brindarle, Torchic empezó a correr con miedo en sus ojos y esperando a que Kuro dejara de tratar de morderlo, es que lanzó sus bolas de fuego que eran brazas en contra del pokemon mordida.

Poochyena esquivo el ataque y entones Blair ordeno usar un placaje en contra de Torchic, entonces May ordeno usar arañazo a la vez y entonces ambos pokemon se dañaron con el choque de ataques, ambos se volvieron a separar esperando nuevas órdenes con las cuales poder atacar en contra de su adversario.

Sentado y observando la batalla de practica de las dos entrenadoras es que Godou se encontraba pensando en entrenamientos para Umi y Suyen. Umi era la más adecuada para las batallas pero la velocidad del mismo era un problema y en el caso de Suyen, su miedo a las batallas de corta distancias la volvían un problema con solo dos ataques y donde uno se debe de usar de cerca y es que ella no temía usar sus poderes en contra de sus rivales sino que no puede moverse cuando su rival se acerca a ella y debe de esperar, entonces de la nada, un brillo rojo salió de su bolsillo derecho donde salió para su sorpresa Umi.

El pokemon acuático paso su vista a donde el joven rey demonio mientras su ceño se fruncía enojada y Godou se encontraba un poco nervioso por la mirada de su compañera quien no estaba para nada feliz, Godou podía suponer por qué no estaba feliz y eso tenía relación con no haberla sacado de su ball todavía, más no tuvo que dar una explicación cuando la pequeña pokemon mostró una sonrisa aterradora parecida a la de su hermanita y dijo.

– _Se puede saber porque no me has liberado todavía de la ball_ – La voz de Umi sonaba sumamente enojada junto con su mirada llena de ira que provocaba un mal presentimiento en Godou – _Estuve esperando desde hace ya un largo tiempo para que pudieras sacarme de la ball y continuar nuestro viaje juntos como lo hacíamos antes, pero eso no pasara si me dejas en la ball todo el rato_ – Godou debía de ser rápido para poder crear una excusa adecuada a la pokemon quien estaba mirándolo con una presión increíble.

– Había una muy buena explicación – Comento Godou y Umi alzó una ceja esperando la excusa de su entrenador – Estaba concentrado pensando en un entrenamiento para ti y para Suyen, pero si los tenía afuera en estos momentos, yo terminaría por distraerme con ustedes dos y no avanzaría con los planes de entrenamiento – Umi no parecía muy convencida acerca de las palabras de su entrenador y eso se observaba con su penetrante mirada clavada en él – Te lo juro – Umi suspiro y entonces camino a donde las piernas de su entrenador para acostarse ahí.

– _Diré que te creo por el momento_ – Hablo Umi mientras se acomodaba y observaba la batalla entre Kuro y Torchic – _Pero las mujeres tenemos un increíble sexto sentido y te aseguro que haré que me digas la verdad_ – Amenazo dulcemente la encantadora Mudkip a Godou quien se quedó callado, con suavidad empezó a acariciar a Mudkip y pasaba con cuidado su mano sobre su antena para no lastimarla por un movimiento brusco.

Ambos se quedaron viendo como Kuro y Torchic entrenaban con las órdenes de las dos niñas, aunque Godou observaba que ninguna de ellas usaba verdaderamente estrategias pensadas en el campo como en el ritmo del pokémon y posiblemente no era culpa suyas, simplemente era él quien tomaba mucha importancia de ello, aunque eso era por su instinto de batalla como el deseo de victoria que todos los Campiones tenían.

Los movimientos de Kuro eran agiles más no veloces, en el caso de Mori es que era un pokémon rápido, pero que no tenía una ventaja en ataques físicos o especiales, Torchic era un pokémon animado y algo rápido, pero era demasiado inocente y su forma de actuar como de cumplir las órdenes de May eran muy poco fiables en batallas y Azurill… era un novato que apenas entendía, pero podía saber que tenía un buen ataque especial y una velocidad posiblemente mayor al de Torchic.

En el caso de sus propios pokemon, Umi era lenta y debía de encontrar una forma de que pueda aumentar esa debilidad de Umi, pero Suyen tenía un miedo a las batallas de corta distancia y eso era un problema muy grave, tendría que buscar una forma de que Suyen aprendiera una técnica buena de larga distancia a como diera lugar, además, se acercaba la batalla en contra del primer líder de gimnasio y era bueno ya obtener una buena estrategia, no sabía qué tipo de entrenador sería él o la líder de gimnasio, pero no sería para nada sencillo.

Los minutos pasaron y la batalla entre May y Blair termino en la victoria de Blair, donde Kuro sonrió victorioso, aunque la batalla si había sido algo intensa y su cuerpo podía sentir ya el cansancio de la batalla, entonces camino cansado hacía donde su entrenadora se encontraba, pero algo dentro de él se encontraba con cierta molestia, algo realmente no le gustaba de aquella victoria, pero no sabía con exactitud la fuente de dicha desconformidad.

– Esto todavía no termina – Comento May mientras devolvía a Torchic a su pokeball – Descansa Torchic, hiciste un buen trabajo – May dio un suave beso a al ball y entonces saco otra para llamar a su nuevo compañero – Ve, Azurill – El pequeño pokemon bola había sido liberado de la esfera para el combate siguiente en contra de Blair.

– Veamos de lo que ustedes dos son capaces de hacer – Blair sonrió con cierta rivalidad al observar a su nuevo rival – Ike Mori – Dejando descansar a Kuro, es que Blair sacó a su pokémon quien se introdujo con el nombre de su especie, entonces los dos pokémon se observaron cara a cara preparándose para las ordenes.

– _Ya que será tu primera batalla, tratare de ser amable_ – Con una arrogante sonrisa, Mori se preparó para lo que su amo pensara ordenarle, pero sus palabras habían causado cierta rabia en Azurill.

– _Haré que te arrepientas de tus palabras_ – Con una dulce voz que no encajaban con sus palabras, el pokémon acuático esperaba las órdenes de su entrenadora para poder dar inicio a la batalla, entonces Umi y Godou esperaron para ver lo que sucedería.

La batalla comenzó cuando May ordeno usar un _chorro de agua_ en contra de Mori y el mismo esquivo cuando se le ordeno, entonces Mori se preparó y lanzó un _balas semillas_ que había ordenado Blair a su Treecko, cosa que provoco que May ordenara esquivar el ataque, pero lamentablemente el ataque había dado de lleno.

Como se era de esperar es que el ataque tipo planta había sido muy fuerte en contra del pokémon marino y más con el stat a favor de Mori, pero Azurill se negaba a rendirse y por eso se levantó con la intención de dar batalla. May buscando en la pokedex algún ataque que pudiera realizar Azurill que no fuera de tipo agua, sus ojos se iluminaron para dar así una nueva orden a su querida compañera de batalla.

May había ordenado a Azurill que usara su cola para empujarse y usara _golpe cuerpo_ en contra de Mori y el pokémon no tardo nada en hacer caso a dicha orden. Blair ordeno esquivar el ataque a máxima velocidad, pero Azurill en ningún momento se lanzó al instante a cumplir su misión, entonces Mori decidió cumplir con la orden de su ama y empezar a correr a una alta velocidad para evitar que Azurill lograra darle algún golpe, pero entonces una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro del tierno pokémon esfera cuando se lanzó.

[COQUE]

Mori había sido mandado a volar por la asombrosa fuerza de empuje de Azurill y el pokémon Gekko como su compañera estaban incrédulas de lo que pasaba, pues Azurill había predicho el movimiento de Treecko quien se movía a alta velocidad comparada con el pokémon esfera, pero incluso así había sufrido del ataque, cosa que era bastante sorprendente.

Mori se levantó para poder continuar con la batalla en contra de Azurill y la misma se encontraba con la misma disposición de batallar con todas sus fuerzas, entonces cada uno se preparó para la batalla en contra del otro, cosa que las entrenadoras copiaban al pensar en cómo vencer a su rival.

– Suficiente – Las dos entrenadoras como los pokémon voltearon a ver a Godou quien las detuvo – Las batallas fueron asombrosas y todos necesitan descansar pero por el momento voy a tener que detener su batalla – Las niñas no entendían el motivo y los mismos pokémon tampoco lo hacían y entonces Blair quien era la más emocionada por la batalla quiso descubrir por qué habían sido detenidas.

– Pero porque debemos de detenernos, la verdad es que me estaba divirtiendo en la batalla – Fue la pregunta y respuesta de Blair a Godou curiosa del porque los había detenido, posiblemente hubiera una razón en particular y quería saber eso.

– Es verdad, yo también quiero continuar – May le dio la razón a Blair acerca de continuar la batalla en contra de su compañera, pero si Godou decía eso debía de haber una buena razón.

– Las detengo porque Kuro está cansado y Torchic todavía más, eso deja a Mori y Azurill como sus únicos compañeros. Todavía faltan cerca de un par de horas para llegar al centro pokémon más cercano y que pasa si quieren pelear contra un pokémon salvaje para capturarlo o incluso tener que batallar contra otro entrenador, sin sus compañeros es poco probable que puedan hacerlo – Las niñas ahora entendían por qué Godou detuvo la batalla así como los rivales, entonces con cuidado tomo en sus brazos a Umi y se levantó – Aunque creo que también debería de entrenar un poco – Umi observo a Godou y con cuidado es que Godou bajo a sus querida compañera en el suelo para entonces buscar en su bolsillo la ball de su segunda compañera – Suyen sal – El brillo rojo libero a Suyen y esta observo a su entrenador como a su compañera marina.

– Usualmente los entrenadores usan combates entre compañeros para hacer sus entrenamientos – Comentó Blair a Godou quien observo a la niña – ¿Harás que Umi y Suyen tengan una batalla entre ambas? – Fue la duda de la pequeña niña quien observo a Godou curiosa, el joven rey demonio había pensado en una idea parecida pero al final no le vio sentido alguno hacer eso.

– No en realidad – Respondió Godou con un tono despreocupado pero llamando la atención de sus compañeras – En vez de hacerlas batallar es que pensé en darles entrenamientos adecuados a sus debilidades o sus puntos débiles – Informo Godou a Blair para que entendiera lo que quería decir – Umi es hiperactiva con unas estadísticas bien balanceadas… salvo por una – Umi ladeo su rostro al escuchar que tenía una debilidad o un punto bajo en sus estadísticas y Blair también sentía curiosidad de cuál podría ser – No es muy rápida – Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron con sorpresa, era verdad que la línea evolutiva de Mudkip tenía una enrome desventaja en cuanto velocidad se hablaba – Por eso haré que Mudkip vaya entrenando su velocidad con carreras y pistas de obstáculos en su momento.

– Increíble – Comentó Blair al escuchar la decisión de Godou de como entrenar a Umi quien asintió preparada para su entrenamiento – ¿Y con Suyen? – La pequeña Torchic Shiny observo a su entrenador curiosa de que es lo que ella entrenaría, ella pensaba sería su defensa o algo relacionado a ello.

– Su ataque – Tanto Suyen como Blair ladearon la cabeza confundidas del motivo por el cual Suyen debía de entrenar su ataque – Durante mi primera batalla observe que Suyen tiene miedo a las batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo o al menos batallas cercanas – Suyen se sorprendió como Blair de que Godou notara eso de su querida compañera, más eso ni explicaba por qué entrenar el ataque de Suyen – Eso se debe a que Suyen posee solo dos ataques ofensivos que son _Picotazo_ y _Ascuas_. Debido a que _ascuas_ es un ataque tipo fuego lo vuelve un ataque de stat a favor y aunque espero que no sea necesario, su poder aumentar cuando se llegue a activar **Mar Llamas** que potenciaría ese único ataque de fuego – Blair así como Suyen entendían un poco lo que Godou decía – Y su segundo ataque de tipo volador no sirve de nada si Suyen no tiene un buen taque, por eso su entrenamiento se basara en únicamente mejorar su ataque – Las chicas estaban sorprendidos de la forma en que Godou pensaba todo y decidía todo de la manera más correcta.

Blair tenía conocimiento debido a sus años estudiando junto con su padre y por ello se sentía confiada cuando salió de aventura porque su padre consideraba que ya estaba lista para ello, pero Godou había tomado el papel del líder usando unas increíbles habilidades de adaptación como de comprensión en cada minuto. Desde inicio a final se concentraba en el bienestar de sus compañeros pokémon como el suyo y el de May, dejándose a él sin importancia propia en muchas ocasiones, casi parecía un rey dirigiendo a sus caballeros mientras daba la vida para que ellos aprendieran a dar la suya por él.

Umi y Suyen aceptaron las palabras de Godou y entonces la misión de Umi era correr en la zona en la que se encontraban tanto como pudiera hasta cansar y así poder ver su resistencia como la velocidad que tenía inicialmente, Suyen por su parte debía de usar _picotazo_ en contra de un árbol para poder incrementar su potencia ya que uno de los objetivos bien podría ser el talar el arbola en menos _picotazos_ posibles o algo así, simplemente dijo que evaluaría el resultado del árbol cuando Suyen no pudiera continuar más y se detuviera para detenerse por completo.

Mientras eso pasaba es que Godou fue en búsqueda de unas cuantas bayas alrededor mientras dejaba a May y Blair con unas galletas y jugos que compro para el momento, aunque Godou le pidió a Blair que cuidara de Umi y Suyen mientras hacían su entrenamiento y que tomara el tiempo de Umi cada que terminara una vuelta y luego que observara lo que lograra Suyen con el árbol hasta su regreso.

La poca luz del sol que entraba en los rabillos de las ramas en el infinito bosque provocaba un pobre vista para cualquier persona o ser vivo que no contara con una habilidad de visión nocturna como lo era Godou, entonces con cuidado buscaba bayas en los árboles o arbustos y de preferencia Meloc para preparar un jugo de bayas para que así Kuro como el Torchic de Blair y May respectivamente recuperaran energía tras el largo combate que habían tenido hace pocos minutos, Godou sonrió al encontrar aquello que buscaba en unas ramas cercanas.

Caminando sin prisa alguna hacía las bayas es que su instinto reacciono casi al instante para saltar hacía atrás mientras una misteriosa sombra que había corrido a alta velocidad con algo en mano que al parecer había atravesado unos cuantos árboles delante de él, más Godou se puso en un estado alerta observando su alrededor en señal de encontrar al culpable. Su cuerpo reacciono por segunda vez y se tiró al suelo con un giro en la derecha donde otra sombra más rápida y pequeña pasaba provocando suaves cortes en un árbol sin cortarlo muy bien demostrando su falta de fuerza.

Godou rápidamente se levantó y observo como diversas sombras se movían uno a uno entre los árboles o las ramas rodeándolo. La velocidad de cada sombra era irreal e inhumana y eso aclaraba que no se trataba de tales, una energía dorada empezó a rodear su cuerpo poco a poco mientras en su cabeza la imagen de un ave se hizo presente mientras un sol con diez formas giraba hasta detenerse en la del ave y Godou empezó a cantar las palabras de poder.

– _"Los malvados y los poderosos, temen a mis alas. Mis alas los maldicen. ¡Los malvados serán incapaces de derrotarme!"_ – Una vez que su cantico había terminado y su autoridad divina fue activada es que Godou pudo observar como todo se movía en cámara lenta, entonces con su capacidad visual buscaba encontrar a las sombras responsables y de paso a quien las había activado, pero debía de moverse para evitar que esas cosas se acercaran a su campamento.

Las sombras parecían ir por él debido a que lo empezaron a perseguir sin dejar a ninguno atrás. Corriendo entre los árboles y enredaderas del bosque es que Godou deseaba evitar que sus enemigos se acercaran a su campamento y de paso encontrar una zona abierta donde fuera fácil pelear contra un grupo numeroso, mientras Godou corría por el bosque es que observaba a los lados de los árboles en caso de que algunas de las sombras intentara de verdad dañarlo a muerte.

Saltando hacía la derecha es que esquiva una de las sombras quien portaba unas afiladas garras y entonces en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano volvió a correr y saltó a otro árbol delante de él, aunque el solo escapar pronto no sería realmente necesaria y tendría que buscar un lugar adecuado donde combatir sin afectar la vida silvestre a su alrededor como de algunas personas cerca de donde él se encontraba.

– Tengo que encontrar a quien está creando estas cosas – Godou continuamente vigilaba su alrededor en búsqueda del responsable de las sombras, entonces dio un potente salto esquivando así dos poderosas garras que se clavaban al árbol donde estaba y suspiro levemente al ver que las cosas empeoraban de poco en poco – Lo bueno es que soy el único siendo atacado – Soltando un leve suspiro de alivio es que Godou toco una rama de árbol y lego saltó a otra mientras la rama era incinerada en flamas negras… algo diferentes a otras que haya visto – Creo que es mejor cambiar de opción ahora – Tras esas palabras es que su cuerpo empezó a brillar de una tonalidad azul y cuando pensaba cantar palabras de poder…

[KYAAAAAAAAAAA~]

El sonido de un gritó femenino se escuchó en la cercanía del lugar y Godou no pudo concentrarse en su cántico y simplemente saltó de una rama a una altura de 8m el suelo, pero sin miedo se lanzó al suelo dejando estupefactos a las sombras quienes no consideraban posible que un mero humano sobreviviera a ese tipo de actos, pero Godou entonces tomo una rama que se rompió y soltó para tomar otra y con cada rama que sujetaba y rompía, su velocidad bajaba un poco y cuando estuvo cerca del suelo, apoyo sus pies al tronco del árbol y se impulsó para rodar en el suelo sin terminar herido o adolorido.

Además de que la velocidad de dios ayudo con eso en parte, pero una vez en suelo rápidamente fue corriendo hacia dónde provino el gritó femenino de ayuda. Las sombras se acercaban pase a que no atacaban debido a que Godou de usar un 30% aumento a un 35% dejando confundidos a las sombras, pero en la lejanía observo a la dueña del grito quien tenía frente a ella una sombra del cual temer si uno no tenía poderes como él o un mago e incluso un pokémon bien entrenado o en su máximo poder.

– _"En honor a mi madre Kunti y bajo la fuerza de mi padre Suria"_ – Cantando palabras de poder es que su cuerpo entero fue rodeado por un aura dorada – " _Con la inmortalidad del sol y el corazón que protege a los justos…" –_ De la nada, un abrazador calor empezó a dar nacimiento cuando el sol intensifico su fuerza y aunque el cantico no fue terminado fue suficiente para activar el poder que deseaba y observo mejor la situación al ver a una criatura y dos mujeres en vez de una.

Frente a las mujeres se encontraba un enorme ser de 8 m de alto con una corpulencia parecida al de un oso pardo pero con una apariencia más canina. Su cuerpo negro como azufre que liberaba unas misteriosas y tétricas brazas con cuatro filosas garras en manos y pies, una larga cola que se alzaba al cielo y la cabeza de un gigantesco canino al cual uno no podría decir de que clase, sus filosos dientes como su lengua babosa resaltaba de su hocico como sus ojos rojos con bordes negros que le daban una apariencia demoníaca.

Las dos chicas eran una joven de complexión pequeña que tenía un hermoso cabello castaño atado en dos coletas a los lados aseguradas por una tela violeta y con dos chongos a los lados de su cabeza mientras su blanca piel resaltaban sus hermosos ojos violetas, su rostro inocente e infantil decía que la niña estaba entre los 14 años. Su cuerpo delgado era cubierto por un vestido blanco de manga corta debajo de un chaleco de tela suave negro y una corbata roja, sobresaliendo de su falda unas pantimedias violetas que terminaban en unos zapatos negros de tacón corto.

Detrás de ella se encontraba una hermosa mujer de unos 24 años cuyo lacio cabello de tonalidad rojiza-violeta que caía (rompiendo la ley de la gravedad) en el aire hasta sus rodillas y su blanca piel resaltaba unos hermosos orbes de tonalidad azul, su rostro de facciones suaves y levemente cautivadoras enmarcadas con el poco maquillaje que llevaba como sus labios notorios en rojo. Su cuerpo bien desarrollado se detonaba con un top negro que llevaba encima un tipo de saco rojo con una **R** en rojo en el centro pero que descansaban en el busto de gran tamaño de la hermosa mujer, su abdomen estaba totalmente expuesto dejando ver su estómago y ombligo así como su delgada cintura y pasaba a una minifalda blanca que llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, llevaba unos guantes negro de cueros y unas botas negras del mismo material.

Las dos hermosas damas al ver que la bestia hambrienta se acercaba con sus fauces abiertas es que no podían hacer nada, sus compañeros pokémon se encontraban sumamente cansados y no había forma de escapar de su muerte, al final observaron como la bestia se acercaba corriendo hacía done ellas y las mismas cerraron los ojos esperando sentir sus cuerpos siendo despedazados y comidos.

…

Pero eso no sucedió y entonces ambas abrieron los ojos para ver sorprendidas como un joven de cabellos azabaches estaba delante de ellas con sus manos entre las fauces de la bestia, entonces el joven soltó el hocico para dar una patada en la parte baja de la mandíbula de la bestia quien gruño de dolor por la fuerza de la patada, pero se recuperó rápido del golpe mientras Godou se ponía en una posición de batalla mientras observaba a la bestia de Negro.

La bestia se movió hacía adelante para dar una potente zarpada con su garra derecha, más Godou se agacho para esquivar el zarpazo y entonces se lanzó a la bestia para tomar el cuello del ser oscuro y tirarlo al suelo usando el peso de su propio cuerpo y entonces rodo en el suelo para levantarse a espaldas de la misteriosa entidad que se levantó enfadada, un poderoso rugido se liberaba del hocico de la criatura mientras más poder se acumulaba en su ser.

La bestia rápidamente se lanzó en contra de Godou una vez obtenido un poco más de poder y fuerza mientras Godou esperaba a hacer sus movimientos, entonces cuando observo que la bestia se acercaba a donde él es que empezó a esquivar todas las zarpas de su rival mientras buscaba una abertura por donde atacar, hasta que en uno de los golpes es que Godou pudo moverse al lado derecho de la bestia y aprovecho esa oportunidad para patear el estómago de la bestia y hacer que se doblara, entonces rápidamente giro para patear la zona baja del hocico, eso provoco que el rostro del canino se fuera hacía la derecha mientras Godou bajaba su pierna y daba un golpe en el pecho de la bestia para entonces patear la cabeza del canino mandándolo a volar un poco.

La bestia se levantó adolorida por los fuertes golpes de Godou mientras el joven observaba atentamente lo que la bestia pudiera hacer, más las dos féminas en su espalda estaban mirando fijamente al joven que peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con esa cosa.

El sonido del viento empezó a rugir como si tuviera miedo de una de las dos presencias en combate e incluso muchos pokémon salían corriendo mientras que los más determinados se acercaban para ver a los dos combatientes, entonces la bestia soltó un nuevo rugido y de su cuerpo las sombras que anteriormente habían perseguido a Godou se formaron.

Alrededor de ocho sombras se formaron y de la nada, las demás sombras que habían perseguido a Godou salieron de los árboles para poder mostrar un alrededor de 12 de ellos que con los 8 nuevos hacían un total de 20, eso lo dejaba en bastante desventaja y si no pensaba en algo rápido, posiblemente iba a pasar un muy mal rato como las personas en su espalda, por no mencionar a las dos niñas que esperaban su regreso junto con su equipo pokémon.

Las sombras rápidamente empezaron a moverse con su intento asesino en contra de Godou mientras el joven de cabellos azabaches se encontraba pensativo en cómo salir de dicha situación y aunque podría escapar de ellos usando la velocidad de dios que todavía conservaba, eso solo sería una solución temporal del problema cuando esas cosas lo encontraran otra vez para repetir todo en forma de bucle, así que debía de pensar en una salida mientras esquivaba los ataques de cada una de las sombras.

Godou se movió hacía el lado derecho para entonces golpear con una increíble velocidad el estómago de uno y luego golpear el rostro de la sombra, saltó hacía adelante y giraba para impulsar una patada tan dura que rompió las costilla de otra sombra, luego se agacho y una nueva sombra paso por arriba de él.

Godou se levantó y aprisiono a una de las sombras al tomar su muñeca y entonces lo aventó con una nueva sombra que se acercaba a él, entonces ambas salieron volando en contra del canino que retrocedió y Godou obtuvo una nueva idea para batallar en contra de todos sus rivales, entonces tomo los dos cuerpos inmóviles de las sombras que había derrotado antes para lanzarlas a la sombra y se cubrió con sus brazos en forma de X evitando así una patada a su rostro.

Tomo la pierna de su agresor y lo atrajo a él para usarlo de escudo en contra de una sombra en su espalda que provoco un desgarre en el cuerpo de la otra sombra, entonces Godou soltó a la sombra mal herida y tomo a la otra de su brazo e hizo que chocara su rostro con la de la otra sombra, entonces tomo a las dos sombras y las lanzó nuevamente contra el canino hasta que la bestia rugió mandando a volar a las sombras con la fuerza del rugido.

La bestia observo que de los 20 soldados quedaban solo 14 y entonces pensó rápidamente una forma de asesinar al humano que se oponía a su deseo y entonces recordó como ayudo a las dos mujeres en peligro, entonces una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de un demonio embustero apareció en las fauces del canino mientras empezaba a gruñir en un patrón que hacía pensar a Godou como a una de las féminas que la bestia estaba hablando u ordenando a las sombras que hacer como si fuera tan listo como un humano, entonces las 14 sombras fueron corriendo en contra de Godou mentiras poder se reunía en el hocico de la bestia.

Debido a que realmente no hubo un cambio en los planes de la bestia incluso con los gruñidos que libero, los dos jóvenes se sintieron aliviados. Godou rápidamente repetía la acción de combate en contra de las sombras, pero cada que atrapaba a una es que otros tres lo atacaban para evitar los lanzaran en contra del can y luego debía de esquivar otros ataques y no se podía concentrar, pero el cambio de patrón de una batalla inmersa en el instinto de supervivencia a un estilo organizado era obvio que si hubo una orden por parte del canino.

Las dos féminas observaban sorprendidas como aquel joven en verdad peleaba contra aquellas criaturas de aspecto atemorizante. Godou tomo a dos de los brazos y los estrello juntos para lanzarlos a dos que se acercaban mientras saltaba hacía atrás y esquivaba a uno que salía por debajo de la tierra, entonces pateo el costado de la sombra y para que chocara contra un árbol, podían no ser un verdadero reto el pelear contra las sombras, pero el tener que batallar en contra de tantas criatura podría ser un poco cansado o aburrido más correctamente.

Godou observó como las sombras se alejaban para mantener distancia y eso llamó su atención, su vista pasó al canino y entonces noto un mar de llamas que escapaba de la boca de la bestia oscura. La mirada de odio y sed de sangre se reflejaba en los ojos rojos como sangre de la bestia, pero sabía que podría esquivar eso, más era poco probable que en verdad lograra dañarlo debido a su resistencia a la magia y en general a las altas temperaturas por su divinidad solar. Godou espero pacientemente a que la bestia lanzara su ataque hasta que sintió como sus piernas y brazos eran sujetadas para ver que dos sombras lo estaban deteniendo.

La bestia sin duda era inteligente si ya había planeado eso, pero Godou todavía no se mostraba asustado ante el posible ataque de la bestia canina. El can sonrió arrogantemente observando lo confiado que Godou se encontraba y posiblemente, debía de tenerlo al ver cómo había sobrepasado a sus sombras siendo un mero mortal.

Más la bestia no pensaba seguir el pensamiento del joven cuando lanzó un poderoso pilar de llamas en contra de las dos hermosas mujeres y los ojos de Godou se abrieron. Las dos hermosas féminas observaron aterradas como el ataque iba en su concentra y no podrían defenderse de algo como eso, Godou al notar que esa bestia no pensaba ir en su contra es que empezó a moverse para intentar quitarse a las bestias en su alrededor para detener el ataque en contra de las féminas.

Godou se liberó con algo de esfuerzo, más las féminas observaban como su final se acercaba con las llamas que estaban por golpearles. Debido a la parálisis del miedo es que eran incapaces de incluso cerrar los ojos, simplemente no tuvieron más opción que aceptar su muerte… o eso debía de pasar.

En un mero parpadeo es que Godou había aparecido delante de ambas féminas recibiendo de lleno el impacto en vez de ellas. Las mujeres observaron asombradas y aterrorizadas como un completo extraño acababa de recibir un ataque en su lugar, mientras la bestia canina sonrió cuando detuvo su ataque de fuego en contra del joven. Sabiendo que las defendió en una ocasión, era obvio que volvería a salvarlas y eso fue lo que causo la derrota del hombre.

– Eso fue todo – El can abrió los ojos estupefacto mientras las mujeres no creían que lo veían y eso era porque Godou se encontraba todavía vivo – Sin duda no eres tan fuerte como crees – La bestia frunció su ceño cuando observo a Godou burlándose de él, entonces rugió fuertemente invocando más sombras mientras las que sobrevivieron de la anterior ronda empezaron a cargar una copa del ataque del grande – "Maldición" – Maldijo mentalmente Godou mientras observaba fijamente su situación – "Aunque bien puedo eliminarlos fácilmente si uso cualquiera de mis poderes, ellas dos son una molestia" – Godou observó de reojo a las dos hermosas mujeres – "Sin duda debo de salvarlas primero antes que todo" – Con eso en mente solo pudo hacer una cosa.

Godou rápidamente fue rodeado por un aura dorada llamando la atención de las dos hermosas féminas que estaban sentadas en el suelo, entonces Godou giró sobre su propio eje y se impulsó con su pie derecho como si pensara huir, pero la mirada del joven demostraba un deseo de batalla que contradecía sus acciones, pero de un segundo a otro…

– ¿Pero qué…? – Las dos hermosas mujeres de la nada vieron todo en una súper cámara lenta mientras sentían como algo las sujetaba y aferraba a una fuente cálida que daba paz a sus personas, ambas notaron un brillo dorado envolviendo sus cuerpo y cuando observaron hacía atrás es que vieron al joven con una expresión seria pero con una sonrisa de emoción que contrastaba la seriedad de su rostro.

Unos segundos después es que todo regreso a la normalidad y Godou se detuvo justo en un hermoso lago cristalino y dejo caer con cuidado a las dos hermosas mujeres quienes estaban más confundas que antes, pero el joven se dejó caer al suelo mientras respiraba jadeante por la falta de aire tras haber corrido cerca de 2 millas con tal de poner a salvo a las dos mujeres, entonces observo a las dos féminas delante de él.

– ¿Están ustedes dos bien? – Preguntó Godou a las dos féminas quienes no prestaban atención perdida en sus pensamientos – Hola – Godou habló para ser ignorado por ellas – HOLA – Un gritó de los pulmones casi vacíos de Godou las regresaron al mundo real, entones las dos féminas observaron al joven – ¿Están ustedes dos bien? – Repitió su pregunta mientras esperaba una respuesta.

– Lo estoy – Respondió la pequeña niña mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la suciedad – Pero ella…

Godou paso la vista a la hermosa mujer y entonces notó que en su pierna izquierda caía un poco de sangre, más la herida no era totalmente visible y eso significaba que la herida estaba en la parte trasera del muslo de la chica y su expresión decía mucho acerca del dolor, Godou paso su vista a la niña quien parecía estar bien y su mirada entonces se volvió seria sabiendo que necesitaba informarse de todo lo que pudiera.

– Ahora mismo tengo tantas dudas y espero que tú o alguna de ustedes dos pueda responderme – Habló Godou con un tono cansado y casi bajo como si no pudiera hablar, era notorio cuando tuvo que recibir de lleno un golpe de un poderoso **lanzallamas** y luego correr con ellas de un lado a otro.

– Te contestare tus dudas, pero para que sepas tengo un nombre – Exclamó la más joven de los presentes con un tono lleno de orgullo – Yo soy Roxanne/Petra y soy la líder de Gimnasio de Cuidad Rustboro – Se presentó la niña mientras Godou se sorprendía de la identidad de la chica – Y ella es Jessica, una arqueóloga novata que buscaba trabajo y que contrate en una ciudad cercana – Presentó la niña a la mujer con una suave sonrisa.

– "Es bueno que nunca revele que era del Team Rocket y quería robar sus pokémon" – Pensó la hermosa mujer llamada "Jessica" – "Aunque ahora el problema es esa cosa negra que nos ataque y de no ser por ese lindo bobo estaría muerta ahora… lo mejor es esperar a ver cómo salir de esta y regresar con Jame y Meowth. Esperar a que todo se solucione rápido es una brillante idea Jessie" – Pensó la hermosa mujer con una suave sonrisa que desapareció por el dolor de su herida.

– Bien – Habló Godou mientras todavía intentaba calmar su propio cuerpo – Más todavía no me explicas que es esa cosa y porqué las atacaba – Comentó Godou a Roxanne con un tono calmado pero todavía adolorido, pero su vista paso a "Jessica" – Pero creo que eso puede esperar, primero tengo que revisar tu herida – Godou habló observando a la hermosa mujer de cabello violeta que se sorprendió un poco.

– Pero pareces estar muy cansado – Jessica habló con un tono algo mejor que el de Godou, pero todavía se podía sentir el dolor que estaba pasando – No es nada grave, una de esas cosas negras me mordió cuando estaba distraída, no es nada *cof* *cof* – "Jessica" entonces empezó toser y Godou abrió los ojos cuando noto una leve niebla saliendo de su boca.

– Puede que te equivoques con eso – Jessica y Roxanne observaron a Godou cuando dijo eso – La sombra que te mordió tenía veneno en sus colmillos y si no veo tu herida rápido… mejor dime donde te mordió – Ante las palabras de Godou es que "Jessica" pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba del miedo y es que podía notar la seriedad en los ojos de Godou, más el joven se levantó y tras dar un paso – ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

[BA-DUMP]

Godou cayó al suelo mientras agarraba con su mano derecha su corazón asustando a las hermosas féminas quienes no entendían que pasaba. Godou en esos momentos sufría de un ataque al corazón por así decirlo y eso era por haber hecho un uso descuidado de la velocidad de dios durante la pelea y el escape, pero debido a la situación en la que se encontraba no podía permitirse perder de esa manera y entonces con todo el dolor del mundo se levantó, las dos féminas podían notar en su mirada que no se encontraba totalmente bien.

Intentando calmarse es que inhalo y exhalo para calmarse y funciono un poco. Su expresión se relajó calmando un poco a las mujeres, más eso era una tapadera para que no se asustaran o se preocuparan por él, pero todavía su corazón bailaba salvajemente en su interior en esos momentos, pero decidió no mostrarlo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Las dos féminas preguntaron al joven quien mostró una sonrisa cansada con tal de calmarlas.

– Ahora lo estoy – Mintió con una sonrisa falsa que parecía verdadera – Pero por el momento hay otra cosa por la cual tenemos que preocuparnos – Godou observo a "Jessica" quien tenía una mirada pálida, Godou caminaba mientras sentía como infinidad de espadas se clavaban en su corazón con cada paso.

Godou camino hasta llegar delante de "Jessica" y se agacho un poco para observar el rostro de "Jessica" de cerca, pero "Jessica" se sonrojo al ver lo cerca que Godou se encontraba de ella.

– Jessica, ¿verdad? – La mujer asintió levemente incluso cuando se encontraba mintiendo – Necesito que me dejes tratar la herida y succionar el veneno fuera de tu cuerpo, pero no quiero hacer algo sin tener tu permiso –Las dos féminas se sorprendieron de las palabras de Godou – Incluso si es para ayudarte, tocar la suave piel de una mujer sin su permiso no es lo que mi abuelo me enseño, quiero saber si no tienes problemas con que toque tu cuerpo o tu zona afectada – Godou observo fijamente a "Jessica" quien se sonrojo fuertemente.

– Solo hay un problema – Jessie habló con un tono suave y avergonzado mientras separaba su vista de los ojos de Godou.

– ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Godou debido a que no sabía que tan letal era el veneno que había entrado en su cuerpo – "No cabe duda que lo que mordió a Jessica tenía un poco de viento de muerte o una variación de dicha técnica, sino la purifico es posible que muera dentro de poco" – Comentó mentalmente Godou algo preocupado.

– La sombra me mordió… – Jessie desvió la mirada mientras se acostaba de frente dejando su espalda y trasero frente a Godou, aunque el joven se sonrojo al ver el redondo trasero de la chica – La mordida fue… – Avergonzada es que Jessie movió su mano derecha alzando un poco de su falda sonrojando a Godou, más Godou noto que cerca del trasero de la chica se encontraba una marca de cinco perforaciones pequeñas, dos grandes y otras tres pequeñas después de esas.

Godou no podía creer donde había terminado la mordida que llevaba la maldición de la muerte y se sonrojo de fuerte manera, ya sea por lo erótico que era ver a Jessica alzar su falda o por el hecho de que podía ver un poco su ropa interior adulta. Godou no era un pervertido como cierto conocido de cabello castaño que vivía en Kouh, pero todavía era un joven saludable con testosterona expulsada de su cuerpo cada tiempo, era natural sentirse atraído por el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer como lo era Jessie, pero debía de centrarse en su trabajo.

– Antes de comenzar con esto – Godou se levantó con sus mejillas teñidas de un color rojo y camino hasta quedar delante de Jessica y la hermosa mujer alzó la vista, entonces el joven saco de su bolsillo un pequeño hueso de juguete y tanto Jessie como Roxanne alzaron una ceja – Esto te va a dolor y mucho, así que te recomiendo muertas esto en vez de romper tus dientes con la presión de no gritar – Los ojos de las féminas se abrieron incapaces de creer lo que Godou decía.

– Es acaso alguna broma – Preguntó Roxanne esperando que lo fuera y Godou negó.

– En verdad le dolerá – Godou se inclinó y coloco el hueso delante de Jessie – Puede que no sea algo muy normal que digamos, pero te puedo decir por experiencia que es mejor ponerte algo en la boca que gritar o romper tus propios dientes – Godou intentó convencer a la hermosa mujer de hacerlo y aunque en sus ojos se demostraba que no quería, abrió la boca y Godou puso el juguete en su boca – Lo bueno es que es nuevo y no se ha usado – Godou dijo eso intentado calmar el ambiente…

Fallo.

Godou entones se levantó una vez más y suspiro mientras regresaba a la zona trasera de Jessie y decidió no mirar mucho para no parecer un pervertido, Godou entonces suspiro un par de veces antes de calmar por completo su poder incluso con el dolor en su corazón, entones una hermosa aura de color blanco empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Godou.

– " _Protectoras y justas son estas llamas sagradas"_ – Godou empezó a cantar palabras de poder mientras sus manos empezaban a sacar brazas – " _Llevando luz y justicia a los inocentes desde el cielo, ¡Estas san las llamas que salvan al bueno de todo aquello que es malo!…"_ – Godou no termino de cantar las palabras de poder más recito lo suficiente como para permitir que sus manos se prendieran en un hermoso fuego blanco.

Las dos hermosas mujeres observaron sorprendidas las manos de Godou y el joven sonrojado paso su vista nuevamente a la zona donde la herida se encontraba, tenía que repetir los escritos budista en su cabeza limpiando su mente de deseos impuros y con cuidado concentró el fuego en sus dedos donde la flama parecía convertirse en una hoja blanca de un bisturí.

Presionando el filo del instrumento dentro del primer colmillo, el juguete sonó chillando debido a la mordida de Jessica por el dolor que sentía en esos terribles momentos. Ignorando el ruido creado por la mordida de la dama el joven se centró en mover en línea recta su bisturí de fuego hasta el segundo colmillo pasando así a cada uno, desactivo el fuego de sus manos y sangre comenzaba a salir y secarse debido al calor residual en su piel, entonces el fuego fue enviado a su boca.

Antes de que la herida cicatrizara por el calor del fuego, el joven llevo su boca al muslo mientras inyectaba el fuego en su lengua para entonces succionar la sangre de Jessica, pero como su conjuro eliminaba lo malo del cuerpo de una persona este llevaría consigo el veneno de las bestias sin dañar el interior de ella.

Con una cantidad de veneno en su boca alejo su rostro de la zona afectada y escupió la sangre junto con el veneno, entonces regreso a succionar el resto del veneno del mismo modo mientras Jessica sentía como un infierno abrazador le invadía de poco a poco, mientras el joven incrementaba la velocidad y terminara rápidamente con aquella problemática.

Tras un minuto más o menos el joven dejo de succionar sangre y la herida se regenero por el fuego sagrado que llevaba cura y alivió a las personas. Cuando la herida se cerró esta no presento alguna marca o cicatriz para sorpresa de Jessica como Roxanne quienes miraban con mucha curiosidad al joven de azabaches cabellos quien se encontraba suspirando tranquilamente pensando que todo lo malo había finalizado.

– El veneno ha sido eliminado de tu cuerpo correctamente – Comentó el joven rey demonio a la dama pelirroja quien observo al joven, antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera decir algo…

[ **GRRRRAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWN** ]

Un repentino aullido de la bestia junto con otros resonó cerca y muy posiblemente las estuvieran siguiendo mediante el olfato. Las damas empezaron a temblar pensando que su fin se acercaba con la llegada de esas cosas, pero Godou no pensaba permitir que esa batalla continuara de tal manera y una vez que entendió que sus compañeras no serían una molestia para él ahora que podían moverse, este miró a las dos damas con una mirada será.

– Váyanse – Hablando con un tono serio, las dos mujeres miraron incrédulas al varón quien se mostraba serio en esos momentos – Puedo encargarme de esas cosas yo solo, ustedes solo se pondrán en mi camino – Incluso cuando sabía que sonaba muy grosero diciendo eso con aquel tono de voz, las damas no pudieron más que aceptar esa verdad y ambas se levantaron para comenzar a irse.

Roxanne tomo uno de los brazos de Jessica con tal de ayudarla todavía insegura de que pudiera caminar bien por la herida o lo que el joven haya hecho. Godou suspiro sabiendo que si se reencontraban tendría que explicar muchas cosas, pero simplemente se preparó para cualquier situación e incluso pensaba invocar a un viejo amigo.

Las bestias rápidamente llegaron a donde Godou se encontraba solo mirando al rey demonio quien estaba respirando pesadamente por el dolor en su corazón, más no tenía pensado continuar mucho tiempo con aquella batalla incluso con el dolor en su corazón por el uso de la velocidad divina durante un periodo extendido.

La bestia de inmenso tamaño comenzó a caminar mientras un aura violeta comenzaba a rodearle junto con una poderosa presencia cercana a la divina, pero Godou sonrió para sorpresa de la bestia y un aura de una tonalidad morada como la de su rival comenzó a invadir su cuerpo preparándose para cantar palabras de poder.

– " _La vida ha cambiado y la muerte ha llegado. ¡Oh sean ustedes los infortunados en escuchar este verso mío! Que la tierra sea tragada mientras la vida sea consumida y las llamas negras acaben con lo que rodea la existencia… ¡Ni las estrellas se salvaran de las llamas de la reina infernal!"_ – Repentinamente del suelo comenzó a formarse un círculo de oscuridad parecido al de un abismo y cada bestia quedo dentro de ella junto con el líder.

Flamas negras comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de cada una de las bestias y aunque el can mayor no parecía preocupado, su vista se mantuvo filosa de aquella entidad con la cual podría encontrar su final de alguna manera y posiblemente eso llevaría a la muerte del otro. Los caninos comenzaron a gruñir de dolor cuando las flamas negras tomaron su cuerpo incinerando su piel negra, sus huesos y tendones.

El can mayor quien ignoraba eso mostró un tipo de sonrisa de su hocico mientras el joven sabía que esa bestia tendría una mejor defensa que los pequeños quienes fueron calcinados por las llamas negras, la bestia libero una energía negra causando que las llamas negras desaparecieran para sorpresa de Godou.

– _Eres un gran rival hijo maldito nombrado como hereje_ – Los ojos de Godou se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que la enorme bestia se había comunicado con él – _Debes tener infinidad de preguntas y no te preocupes, no tengo pensado ocultar nada_ – La bestia desactivo su poder una vez todas las llamas fueron eliminadas como la oscuridad en sus pies – _Pero es mucho tiempo y ya salí mucho tiempo de mi recinto. Avanza en dirección donde estaban las damas entrometidas y encontraras mi hogar como muchas respuestas más, te estaré esperando rey demonio quien porta las llamas del inframundo_ – Con eso la bestia comenzó su retirada y Godou podía sentir como su corazón se liberaba de una presión cuando la bestia se fue.

Godou miró el lugar donde escapo y como el día avanzo y aunque tardo cerca de media hora posiblemente, ahora debía de viajar a un lugar problemático por respuestas, entonces miró el camino en su espalda pensando que sería regañado por dos lindas niñas debido a su tardanza y más ahora que la velocidad divina ya cobro represalias.

* * *

– ¡¿Dónde estabas y porque tardaste tanto?! – Llegando al campamento tras otra media hora de caminata desde donde se encontraba hasta el lugar donde dejo a las niñas, Godou fue recibido por los gritos de May junto con la mirada lagrimosa de Blair a la vez que Suyen y Umi lo miraron como si les hubiera abandonado y en realidad, no podría explicar que había pasado por que sonaba como algo imposible o simplemente porque no quería parecer loco.

– Tuve problema con una manada de pokémon y tuve que correr mucho y ya cansado me costó el doble de tiempo volver – Modificando la verdad como una mentira Godou sonrió esperando que eso calmara un poco a las niñas, pero todavía se miraban preocupadas – Estoy bien…

Como si su cuerpo decidiera no mentirles a las niñas inocentes, con el primer paso dentro del campamento, Godou se quedó sin energías y comenzó a caer para sorpresa de todos.

[BOING]

Siendo detenido por May y cayendo en su generoso busto, la niña soltó un leve suspiro al ver que no mentía con eso de haber tenido que usar su fuerza para escapar.

– Descansa – Con cuidado se sentó en la tierra y llevo el rostro de Godou a sus muslos sonrojando al joven azabache – Sin duda hiciste cosas muy arriesgadas sin que te viéramos y no nos quieres contar nada para no preocuparnos, está bien, nosotras te cuidaremos así que descansa – Pasando sus manos por los mechones negros del joven, Godou pensaba replicar pero el sueño comenzó a obtener fuerza cerrando los ojos.

Estaba sorprendido de la madurez de May además de como supo que hizo cosas arriesgadas, pero el sueño fue mayor y termino dormido en las suaves almohadas donde su cabeza descansaba.

* * *

En Otra Parte del Bosque

– ¿Ya tenemos lo que faltaba? – Cuestiono una voz a sus demás compañeros mientras mantenía una vigila de la zona.

– Ya casi – Respondió otro con fuerza mientras continuaba jalando con una soga aquello por lo cual fueron en primer lugar.

– Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que el equipo Magma llegue y se lleve nuestra presa – Respondió otra voz mientras una **M** blanca resaltaba entre la oscuridad.

– Terminamos – Exclamó otra persona mientras sacaban de un rio una enorme caja llena de algas y una sonrisa malévola se mostró entre las sombras.

– ¿Qué esperan? Un beso en la mejilla, muévanse y llévenlo al cuartel – Dando sus órdenes a los soldados, todos ellos cargaron la caja para poder continuar y entonces una sombra saco un objeto.

– Tenemos él encarga Aquiles-sama – Informando con una voz sería el soldado espero las palabras de su señor.

– _Excelente_ – Respondió la otra persona con una voz confiada – _Regresen de inmediato a la base_ – Con esas palabras la comunicación termino.

* * *

 **Y con esto por fin he acabado con este capítulo T_T**

 **No saben que difícil fue crear este capítulo y cuantas veces tuve que rehacer más de una misma escena T_T, de verdad fue difícil poder mantener el balance de Campione con Pokémon con esta historia pero al final la termine.**

 **Realmente no deseo ampliar mucho esto y simplemente pasare a las palabras finales junto con los Reviews (Aunque puede que los lectores ya hayan abandonado la historia *sonrío burlonamente para mí mismo*).**

 **Reviews:**

 **Enigma95:** Eso mi amigo es un misterio que no planeo revelar, para no quitar lo divertido a la serie.

Eso mi amigo sucederá a su debido tiempo y en sus debidas ciudades, aunque en general Godou todavía no conoce a la Oficial Jenny y solo conoce a las Enfermeras Joy, pero eventualmente sucederá.

Vino con la ayuda de mi amigo con el Lemon.

Sin comentarios. O3O

 **Hyakki Yako:** Ciertamente es común ver personajes de una noche y nunca más volverse a ver a menos que sea otra vez para sexo, en mi caso odio eso y es que, un personaje debería de tomar responsabilidad de sus acciones y Godou quien fue criado con eso no puede simplemente olvidar una noche como esa porque sí.

Como sigo tanto el orden de los juegos como el del anime, el primer Ralts sería el de Blasco que es macho, para Godou tengo uno especial todavía guardado.

Sin duda y diré que vendrá con una de las mejores victorias de Godou.

Gracias y lamento que haya tardado mucho en publicarlo.

 **CodeBlack243:** Sin comentarios.

 **ElYoker2002:** (Considerando que en verdad continúes leyendo la serie).

Debo de admitir que agradezco tu comentario y eso se debe a que viene con fines de crítica constructiva y no destructiva como muchas otras personas que no suelen respetar eso con puros insultos.

Tengo muy en claro esas escenas robóticas entre platicas y tratare de hacerlas menos rígidas entre avance la serie con tal de que las personas puedan disfrutar de la lectura con mayor facilidad, también concuerdo con tus palabras acerca de los Lemons y la verdad muchos de ellos solo aparecen en los combates de Gimnasio y uno que otro puede ser corto pero debe de tener una razón de por medio, por lo cual el Lemon tendrá su tiempo para que ocurra como para que se forma la razón de la misma.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	8. La voz del bosque Pt 2

_En el capítulo anterior:_

 _Godou quien viajo al bosque en búsqueda de bayas con tal de crear alguna que otra receta para sus compañeros pokémon y las comidas que Caroline le dio, pero se vio envuelto en un problema con unos extraños seres de oscuridad que emanaban el aura de un dios o posiblemente una bestia divina y tras una batalla, el líder indico que se reunieran en su territorio._

 _Godou regreso cansado por el uso de sus poderes y termino durmiéndose en los muslos de May quien comenzó a mimar al niño dormido, más eso pasaba un grupo se encontraba moviéndose para algo que posiblemente no fuera nada bueno._

Pasando el tiempo a su propio ritmo el canto de las aves había disminuido mientras los seres del bosque caminaban no muy lejos de sus hogares, pero en una zona todavía protegida por las bestias divinas invocadas por Godou, nuestros héroes se encontraban en una situación complicada pero que mejoraba con cada segundo que pasaba para suerte de las dos niñas.

En el campamento Blair calentaba la comida congelada que compraron antes de marcharse mientras le daba a todos los pokémon del grupo un plato con comida correspondiente a su elemento, mientras eso miraba de reojo a May quien se encontraba sentada de rodillas mientras continuaba acariciando al varón dormido en sus muslos. Blair sentía un poco de celos acerca de que ella no pudo ser quien mimara a Godou cuando este más lo necesitaba, pero al menos el dolor había desaparecido tras un tiempo caído en el sueño.

May comenzó a tararear una hermosa melodía aumentando así la paz en el sueño del joven quien les había ayudado en muchas ocasiones. Ella no podría pagar su deuda de esa manera y estaba bien con eso, mientras viajara con sus dos nuevos amigos ella estaría contenta de pagarle a su salvador de esa manera y continúo jugando con sus oscuros mechones con cierto cariño, pues May se quedó cautivada ante la fragilidad de su rostro y por lo indefenso que se miraba.

Curiosa paso su mano derecha de su cabello a su blanca mejilla acariciándola suavemente con su dedo pulgar. Godou se movió un poco y ella quito su mano pero su rostro puso una sonrisa sonrojando a May, parpadeo un par de veces notando que no se despertó por aquella tierna caricia a su mejilla y casi como si un diablillo le poseyera, nuevamente acaricio su mejilla con su pulgar de tal manera que el joven se sentía más cómodo y más relajado.

Cambiando de mano y mejilla para que la derecha continuara jugando con sus mechones obsidianas, el joven se comenzó a acomodar mejor en sus muslos como un pequeño niño que disfrutaba de su siesta y May se sentía como una niñera malvada que deseaba molestar en sueños al inocente niño a quien debía de cuidar. Repentinamente el joven abrió su boa suavemente y May notando eso tuvo curiosidad de que pensaba decir sin esperar lo que salió de la boca del joven.

– Erica – Deteniendo todos sus movimientos ante el desconocido nombre femenino que salió de los labios del joven durmiente, May pudo sentir como su corazón empezó a latir un poco más fuerte de cierta manera algo dolorosa por su sorpresa, mientras su cabeza se sentía confundida con pensamientos raros todos centrados en el joven a quien se encontraba mimando.

Casi como si su corazón apretara su pecho su mente se volvió blanca mientras una emoción negativa comenzaba a invadirla por dentro y le parecía extraño, simplemente miró al joven quien continuaba dormido en sus muslos continuaba con sus labios abiertos una extraña idea se formó en su cabeza, por lo cual acerco su boca al oído del joven y con suavidad susurro directo en el oído del varón.

– No soy Erica – Susurrando eso se alejó para mirar como el joven se movía un poco antes de volver a hablar y May presto suma atención a que es lo que pensaba decir Godou en esos momentos.

– Yuri – Nuevamente un nombre femenino salió de sus labios y como antes no era el de ella, nuevamente sintió como su corazón dolía levemente y se sentía molesta además de tener una emoción que en su vida había sentido antes, pensando en repetir la acción y esta vez revelar su nombre y que de esa manera Godou la nombrara a ella…

– May – Su nombre fue pronunciado más no por la persona que deseaba, por lo cual volteó a ver a Blair quien se encontraba caminando a donde ella se encontraba – ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó preocupada Blair mientras miraba al líder del grupo quien continuaba durmiendo, May quien miró al joven soltó una suave sonrisa mientras miraba a su compañero dormido en sus muslos – De esa manera parece un niño mimado – Comentó Blair con una suave sonrisa.

– Es verdad – May regreso a acariciar el cabello obsidiana con suma dulzura – No sé qué haya causado su desmayo repentino, pero al menos esta tranquilo – Blair miró al joven quien descansaba como si la noche anterior no hubiera descansado, aunque estaba feliz de que no estuviera en una peor situación y por ende simplemente estuviera descansando cómodamente.

Tenía que admitir que le hubiera gustado ser ella quien estuviera dando mimos al joven o quien estuviera jugando con sus mechones azabaches como lo hacía May, pero era mejor que May se encargara de Godou debido a que era la mayor y tenía experiencia cuidando niños por su hermano menor.

– Voy a servirnos la comida – May asintió suavemente a las palabras de Blair quien fue directo a la hoguera donde se encontraba cocinando la comida, entonces May regreso a estar sola con Godou dormido en sus muslos.

Aunque en verdad deseaba repetir su nombre en el oído del joven como antes de ser interrumpida por Blair, May decidió dejarlo de esa manera ya que en verdad parecía disfrutar de su sueño y entonces miró como Umi y Suyen se encontraban a su lado en espera de que su entrenador despertara, eso demostraba cuanto querían ellas a su entrenador y May no les culpaba en lo más mínimo, Godou era un joven atento que se mantenía al tanto de lo que cada uno necesitaba y eso le incluía como a Blair.

Continuando acariciando su cabeza mientras comenzaba a tararear una cuna provocando que cualquier intento de despertar fuera borrado de la cabeza del joven, May pensaba hacer que descansara lo que debía e incluso más con tal de que aquella persona que le salvo cuando se conocieron este bien, entonces noto como el joven se acomodó más y una risa muda salió de sus labios continuando acariciando su cabello.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL BOSQUE

En otra parte del bosque oculto por las sombras mientras el sol poco a poco bajaba para dar inicio a la hermosa noche, deslumbrados por la tenue luz que todavía existe se podía ver a dos personas esperando en lo que parecía ser un globo con la cabeza de un gato, en eso el joven se levanta para estirar los brazos.

Un adulto joven de cabello azul corto que no superaba el cuello dejando la frente expuesta con un flequillo de V invertida mientras su piel blanca resaltaba sus orbes de una tonalidad azul, su rostro galante de facciones finas más no se le podía nombrar apuesto sino bien parecido. Aquel joven usaba una playera negra de licra debajo de un chaleco blanco con una **R** mayúscula en rojo en el centro, también llevaba un pantalón negro y unas botas negras.

A su lado se encontraba un gato antropomórfico cuyo pelaje era blanco crema mientras sus patas y el final de su cola eran de una tonalidad marrón, su rostro redondo mostraba unos grandes ojos negros. Habían 3 bigotes en cada lado de su rostro mientras sus orejas se alzaba y en el centró había un tipo de moneda de oro.

– Jessie se está tardando – Comentó el adulto de azules cabellos a su compañero pokémon quien alzo la mirada para verlo – ¿De verdad crees que hicimos bien al dejarla a ella sola con una líder de Gimnasio? – Preguntó curioso recordando cuando combatieron en contra de los líderes en Kanto y el resultado de muchos de ellos causando una mala vibración en su cuerpo.

– Te preocupas demasiado James – Sorpresivamente el pokémon parecía hablar el idioma humano y respondió a las dudas de su compañero humano – Si Jessie estuviera en un verdadero peligro ella encontraría una forma de escapar de esa y volver aquí – Ante esas palabras el adulto solo pudo asentir dándole la razón al gato – Además de que es probable que esa niña este en un trabajo pesado por haber dicho que era arqueóloga o lo que sea, ya me la imagino quejándose al ensuciar sus manos con polvo y demás – Poniendo sus patas delante de su hocico soltó una leve burla a su compañera imaginándola trabajar de verdad por culpa de la Gym Leader.

– En eso te doy la razón hijazo de mi vidaza – James también contuvo la risa imaginando a Jessie mordiéndose una uña por estar tan sucia – Oye Meowth, no tienes esa sensación de que algo está por salir mal – James miró a su compañero Pokémon quien estaba jugando un juego de solitario deteniéndose al instante tras escuchar esas palabras, entonces miró a su compañero en silencio pensando en lo que había dicho.

– No realmente – Regresando a su juego, el adulto se alzó de hombros para regresar a su juego de cartas colecciona-bles, agregando así las nuevas que había comprado en Hoenn.

Mientras eso sucedía con ellos unas sombras se movían por el bosque donde una **M** brillante oscura con bordes blancos caminaba siguiendo a una persona en específica, todos ellos estaban preparados para cumplir con la misión que se les había mandado a cumplir y la persona puesta como encargada se aseguraría de que todo fuera conforme al plan sin un error, así cada uno continuo avanzando dentro del bosque.

Su cabello brillante como azufre en un estilo mohicano mientras su piel morena resaltaba con el sudor por no mencionar aquellos pequeños ojos verdes, su rostro salvaje y levemente violento con facciones adecuadas dignas de un caballero. El hombre llevaba una playera negra sin mangas debajo de un saco rojo con la insignia de la M en su espalda y un pantalón negro de soldado, aquel hombre se detuvo junto a sus soldados.

– ¿Sucede algo señor? – Escuchando una voz en su espalda, el hombre miró de reojo a su espalda viendo a una de sus reclutas.

Su cabello negro lacio brillaba como el azufre mientras su piel blanca todavía era notoria pero lo más llamativo eran sus iris que brillaban de un rubí intenso, su rostro salvaje pero muy hermoso casi parecía una dama del bosque. La playera de lana manga larga debajo de un chaleco rojo con la insignia de su grupo se alzaba con el busto de la dama que todavía resaltaba y su delgada cintura se dibujaba excelentemente, la falda a las rodillas en rojo entonaban su trasero firme y redondo finalizando con las deportivas rojas con negro.

– Hemos llegado al punto de reunión – Respondiendo con poco interés mientras regresaba su vista hacia adelante, el hombre estuvo atento a cualquier situación que se presentara como una amenaza para sus planes.

Los soldados observaron el lugar verdaderamente curiosos de la razón por la cual llegaron a este punto siguiendo la dirección de su actual comandante, repentinamente el hombre dejo de mirar a su alrededor y metió su mano a su bolsillo derecho. Los soldados miraron a su general esperando a ver que sacaba de ahí y este mismo saco una paleta para sorpresa de mucho, entonces con cuidado abrió la paleta y guardo la envoltura en su pantalón para tras eso llevar el picante dulce carmesí a su boca y disgustarlo.

– No sé si descubrieron el plan o tuvieron la suerte de encontrar a mis compañeros de plan antes de nuestra llegada, pero salgan antes de que yo les haga salir – Dirigiendo su mirada a lo profundo del bosque nadie se mostraba y entonces soltó un suspiro mientras sus compañeros y aliados estaban alerta – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Afilando su mirada el hombre volvió a preguntar mientras una sensación de muerte invadió el lugar.

– Si se nos pregunta quienes somos – Repentinamente una voz masculina sonó entre las sombras para que una **R** en rojo se pudiera observar.

– La respuesta se les deberá de dar – Una fémina voz entonces acompaño a la otra voz saliendo de la oscuridad de un árbol.

– Para llevar al mundo a la devastación – La voz masculina continua donde lo dejo mientras salía de las sombras para que aquel que lideraba a los rojos pudiera verlo en persona como deseaba, además de que no había razón de continuar escondido.

– Y expandir la fuerza de nuestra nación – La otra voz continúo con el lema mientras salía junto a su compañero.

–Para erradicar las fuerzas de la verdad y el amor – Así continúo su lema la voz masculina mientras su sonrisa se mostraba satisfactoria, pues la mirada aterrada de los soldados aumentó la emoción que llevaba dentro.

– Y llevar nuestras fuerzas hasta la segunda estrella a la derecha – La fémina voz dio su parte mirando como muchas personas se sonrojaban al verla, provocando así una sonrisa en su rostro que aumento el rojo de los hombres.

– Atila – Un hombre alto de 1,85 m de alto con un alborotado cabello rubio resaltando su piel morena clara y con sus ojos ocultos por unos lentos de sol, su rostro recio con facciones levemente apuestas que quedaba con la sonrisa de superioridad que mantenía. El hombre llevaba un chaleco gris con una **R** partida a la mitad y debajo una playera azul que resaltaba su musculatura, usaba un pantalón gris asegurado con un cinturón negro y finalizaba con unas botas negras.

– Juno – Seguidamente una hermosa dama de 1.79 m salió de la sombra con un brillante cabello plateado que llegaba después del cuello con dos mechones largos cayendo de su rostro además de ser espinoso atrás y debido a su blanca piel sus azules ojos resaltaban como el cielo mismo, su rostro de facciones suaves pero recias le hacían ver sumamente hermosa casi como un bello ángel caído a la tierra. La dama usaba un saco gris de manga corta con una **R** roja en el centro y debajo una playera azul manga larga, usaba un pantalón largo gris con unas botas rojas al final, más su ropa se pegaba a su curvilíneo cuerpo.

– El Team Rocket despegando a la velocidad de la luz – Y en combinación ambos terminaron el lema que con orgullo recitaron a la perfección, más los soldados vestidos de rojo se prepararon para cualquier cosa que tengan planeado hacer – Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para las consecuencias.

Los soldados rápidamente sacaron sus pokeball por si las misteriosas personas pensaban atacarlos y los dos soldados con una **R** en el pecho sacaron sus balls de igual manera preparándose para la batalla, más el líder del batallón suspiro llamando la atención de todo el mundo mientras sacaba una ball cuyo color era enteramente roja con el círculo verde y el botón en plateado, el hombre deslizo de su boca la paleta que había estado disfrutando para mirar al rubio hombre.

– No hay razón de un combate entre dos facciones en estos momentos y ustedes no parecen tener lo que vinimos a buscar – El líder con una voz calmada y elegante razono tras observar a sus rivales – Simplemente váyanse y no nos molesten, no tenemos la intensión de pelear en contra de otro molesto grupo – Con eso el hombre miro al rubio esperando que escuchara su advertencia y evitara la pelea entre facciones desconocida cuando no ganaba nada con eso, más el rubio solo mostró una sonrisa confiada – ¿Es así? – Notando la intención del rubio solo soltó un suspiro.

– Ve Steelix – Con eso Atila lanzó la ball para entonces mostrar a una enorme serpiente hecha de acero puro con púas saliendo cada dos rocas y con el final de su cola como una afilada lanza, su rostro grande con fuertes mandíbulas mostraban sus dientes blancos mientras sus ojos brillaban en una tonalidad carmesí.

– Arcanine – El pokémon perro de fuego salió con un poderoso rugido que intimido levemente al pokémon acero y más porque su rival era de un tipo con ventaja contra él, además de que el perro se mostraba con una increíble fuerza demostrada en como su sola presencia provoco que el calor del lugar incrementara.

Los dos rivales se vieron a los ojos mientras esperaban las órdenes de sus entrenadores para atacar…

MÁS TARDE

El canto de los pokémon nocturno fue empezando su serenata mientras el brillo de las estrellas y la luna brillaban en su mejor momento. En el campamento de nuestros héroes, el viento frío acaricio con recelo al joven rey demonio quien se encontraba acostado en el suelo con una suave almohada mientras Suyen y Umi estaban cerca de su entrenador, donde el pokémon pollo se encontraba durmiendo en su pecho mientras el pokémon marino se encontraba descansando a un lado de su rostro.

Sentadas en la fogata se encontraban May y Blair quienes esperaban a que su compañero despertara de aquel largo sueño, el sol incluso había abandonado su soberanía en el cielo y su compañero no había despertado todavía preocupándolas ya, el hecho de que no quiera revelar-les la razón de porque tardo tanto también les dejaba un nudo en la garganta pensando que Godou no confiaba en ellas para soportar la verdad o decirle la verdad.

Las dos decidieron dejar a su compañero despertar cuando fuera necesario más Suyen y Umi se levantaron llamando la atención de las entrenadoras, entonces el joven rey demonio apretó con fuerza sus cerrados parpados llamando la atención de sus compañeros pokémon quienes se levantaron para bajar de su cuerpo y así incluso llamar la atención de las dos entrenadoras, entonces Godou levanto la zona superior de su cuerpo mientras llevo una mano a su cabeza para entonces abrir sus ojos en espera de la molesta luz del día, más sus ojos no sintieron ninguna molestia para su sorpresa.

– _Amo_ – Pasando a sus compañeras pokémon quienes estaban preocupadas mirando al joven de cabellos azabaches, este noto dos sombras de mayor tamaño y alzó la vista.

– ¡Godou! – Sus dos compañeras también se acercaron y entonces se lanzaron hacía él apoyando sus rostros en su abdomen mientras comenzaban a llorar de alivió y preocupación, cosa que sorprendió al rey demonio quien miro a su alrededor sorprendido y mayormente confundido de lo que estaba pasando.

Más las lágrimas de May como de Blair habían preocupado un poco a Godou quien protectoramente brindo un abrazo a las dos atrayendo-las más a su pecho, su ropa comenzaba a humedecerse debido a ello pero poco le importaba a Godou quien deseaba que sus amigas se calmaran antes de que en verdad estuviera más perdido. Godou también noto como Suyen y Umi lloraban en sus piernas aumentando todavía más su preocupación, pero conforme los minutos pasaron todo se había calmado.

May y Blair se separaron de su pecho mientras Godou esperaba que sus dudas pudieran ser respondidas por ellas.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? – Deseando responder de todas esa duda como la primera, el cielo nocturno fue la mayor de las sorpresas cuando todavía estaba el sol en su último recuerdo.

– Alrededor de 8 horas – Los ojos de Godou se abrieron ante la inesperada respuesta May – Apenas te desmayaste pasaron las horas sin señal de que despertaras y en algún punto el sol se había metido, por lo tanto estuvimos en este punto esperando a que despertaras – Escuchando eso bajo la cabeza culpable – No te preocupes, en parte tampoco hicimos nada para despertarte – Al ver que Godou tomo de malas sus palabras el joven miró a sus compañeras.

– May se la paso cantando cunas y yo ponía música relajante – Explicando las palabras de May, Blair había revelado lo que ellas habían hecho para sorpresa de Godou – Deseábamos que descansaras para que no te volvieras a desmayar y no tenemos problemas en descansar si lo necesitas… tú lo harías por nosotras – Con un rojo formándose en sus mejillas Blair dijo eso sabiendo que era verdad.

Godou no pudo decir nada en contra de esa lógica y verdad para su persona, pero los recuerdos del lobo sombrío se dibujaron en su cabeza y sabía que tendría que ir a donde le indico o de lo contrario podría haber problemas con los lobos sombríos.

– ¿Entonces? – La voz de May repentinamente llamó su atención y curioso ladeo su rostro – ¿Vas a decirnos que causo tu desmayo? – Los orbes azulados de May se fijaron en los orbes azabaches de Godou mientras la preocupación era evidente, Blair se unió con sus ojos castaños provocando una daga en el corazón del joven rey demonio.

Era obvio que el uso de poder mágico, el dolor en el corazón por parte del Ave de Presa junto con la pelea con las sombras, todo eso había provocado su cansancio emocional que lo retuvo para poder hacer algo en esos momentos, aunque la verdadera duda era una…

¿Cómo explicaba eso a May y Blair?

Por obviedad no podía decirles que se lastimo al enfrentar a una bestia de inmenso poder salvando a dos personas con los poderes que había robado de un dios, el cual asesino en su verdadero mundo.

El Prof. Abedul fue una clara evidencia de cómo le tomaría las personas normales contando ese tipo de historias fueran contadas, además de que no quería que ellas le creyeran loco o en el peor de los casos…

Se asustaran de él.

Como Campione viviría una vida llena de odio y miedo de las demás personas a su alrededor, las únicas personas que se atrevían a acercarse eran las que conocía desde antes. Era obvio que en un mundo como aquel no debería de existir el miedo a los Campiones… dado que era poco probable que existiera un Campione en primer lugar, pero, ¿May y Blair no se asustarían de ver sus poderes?

– No estaba mintiendo – Respondiendo a la duda de May, pudo notar que ella no le creía en lo absoluto – Estoy diciendo la verdad, puede que haya comido unos detalles acerca de la carrera, pero en verdad me desmaye por usar mis fuerzas tras escapar de una manada de pokémon salvajes – Pase a que su voz era tranquila intentando convencer a las hermosas damas de que le creyeran, ninguna le creía en lo absoluto y estaba seguro de eso, pero antes de poder decir algo más.

– Sabemos que estas mintiendo y eso lo sé por tus ojos – Sorprendido ante las palabras de May, Godou observo los hermosos ojos castaños de May – Puedo ver que estas inventando todo y tratas de cargar con la verdad solo… me molesta que no confíes en nosotras – May bajo su vista al cielo ocultando su rostro a Godou, pero él mismo había notado el húmedo brillo en los hermosos ojos castaños de May.

– Godou-kun – Blair habló y Godou observo a la pequeña niña – Pase lo que pase somos amigos, incluso si tu no nos consideras de esa forma…

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – Se levantó de prisa negando a las dos lindas féminas.

May no alzó su mirada y continuaba llorando en silencio mientras que Blair no miró a Godou dejándolo enmudecido, sus ojos observaron a las dos niñas para observar a sus dos compañeras pokémon mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Si en verdad nos ves como amigos, ¿Por qué no confías en nosotros para explicarnos todo? – Blair continuó con su anterior frase donde Godou sintió un golpe a su corazón con eso – Si somos amigos puedes contarnos si algo malo te pasa, no tienes que mentirnos – Su voz poco a poco se quebraba intentando contener el dolor en sus propias palabras.

El lugar quedo en silencio repentinamente dado que Godou no sabía cómo responder a esas cosas y no dañar más a sus amigos, May y Blair como Suyen y Umi tampoco dijeron nada en espera de que aquella persona a quienes habían estado siguiendo dijera algo y les contara la verdad para eliminar una emoción oscura que los comenzaba a invadir.

Godou observo el oscuro cielo para encontrar el tenue brillo platino de la luna que se comenzaba a formar en el oscuro astro. Sus ojos fijos en las estrellas debatiendo como salir de dicha situación sin contar nada acerca de su mundo y su identidad, a su vez se maldecía por no saber cómo solucionar problemas como esos dado que Erica era quien usualmente se encargaba de eso. No quería preocupar a sus nuevas amigas y menos hacerles pensar que estaba metido en algo malo, pero tampoco podía revelar-les la verdad sobre su persona y sobre lo que paso.

– Tengo miedo – Hablando mirando al cielo nocturno, May y las demás observaron a Godou sorprendidos de esas palabras – Hay muchas cosas que no quiero decir por miedo a lo que pasa cuando la gente se entera de la verdad… no es que no confié en ustedes ni que no las considere mis amigas, no dudaría en dar mi vida por la de ustedes tantas veces como sea posible – Observando a las dos féminas como a las tiernas pokémon las mejillas de todas se tiñeron por esas palabras – Pero hay cosas que una persona no puede decir fácilmente como ahora, no les pido que olviden sino que me den tiempo, tiempo para poder hablar sin miedo.

Con eso Godou cerró los ojos en espera de una respuesta en su mayoría negativa, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando dos pequeñas manos tomaron sus manos y observo como May tenía entre sus pequeñas manos su mano derecha y en las de Blair se encontraba su mano izquierda, ambas llevaron esa mano a su corazón y la apretaron con fuerza y cariño.

– Te esperaremos hasta el final – Las dos lindas niñas dijeron eso con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Godou sentía que se sonrojaba por lo verdaderamente hermosas que se vieron las niñas, aunque rápidamente negó.

– "No soy un lolicon" – Se reprendió mentalmente por el anterior pensamiento que invadió su cabeza.

Los tres quedaron en esa situación mientras Suyen y Umi estaban en las piernas de su maestro felices de lo que su maestro había indicado, aunque Suyen tenía una pequeña chispa en sus ojos oscuros mientras pensaban en eso.

– "Me haré más fuerte para que nada le pase a mi maestro" – Con eso una leve aura blanca comenzó a invadir su cuerpo mientras sus ojos brillaban con una tonalidad dorada que desapreció en un parpadeo.

El lugar estaba en paz hasta que…

- _GRRRR-_

Godou se sonrojo ante el sonido de su estómago deseoso de un poco de comida para poder satisfacer sus instintos más básicos, las chicas soltaron una tierna risa al notar eso y comenzaron a caminar con sus manos unidas como candados a las manos de Godou, pues no pensaban abandonarlo otra vez, estarían a su lado en todo momento sin importar nada, ellas estarían con él hasta el final del viaje.

Godou continuó caminando sin decir nada en espera de poder comer algo, pase a eso sabía que tendría que encontrarse con la sombra dentro de poco o podía lanzar un ataque en su contra poniendo en peligro a May y Blair, por lo cual debía de hacer algo que en verdad no pensaba perdonarse de salir algo mal.

-Time Skip-

Tras unos minutos Godou había devorado con voracidad toda la comida que le habían servido sorprendiendo a los pokémon al verlo con sus ojos, eran pocos los monstruos de bolsillo capaces de devorar esa cantidad sin contar a los Munchlax y Snorlax. Kuro sabía que eso era una señal de alguien fuerte recuperando la energía de peleas y cazas con la comida servida, razón por la cual encontraba eso más como un acto digno de un líder como algo extraño.

– Realmente estuvo delicioso – Dejando el último plato se levantó para estirarse placenteramente, las chicas estaban contentas por eso aunque solo recalentaron la comida y no la cocinaron – Ahorita regreso – Con eso Godou comenzó a caminar directo al bosque para sorpresa de las féminas y pokémon.

– ¿Adónde vas? – Blair cuestiono a Godou quien se detuvo, el joven observo a la linda niña de oscuros cabellos.

– Estuve dormido durante 8 horas, tengo algunas… necesidades que resolver – Ante la respuesta de Godou, Blair se sonrojo entendiendo el mensaje, pero May lo detuvo para sorpresa de Godou – ¿Qué pasa May? – Confundido hizo esa pregunta mientras los hermosos orbes castaños de la dama se fijaban en su contra.

– Sé que piensas irte mientras estás en el baño, por favor, déjanos ir también contigo a donde quiera que vayas a ir – Blair se sorprendió al ver que May había dicho y miro como Godou se sorprendió un poco demostrando que en verdad pensaba hacerlo – No te estorbaremos y te ayudaremos con lo que podamos, así que déjanos ir.

– De acuerdo – Respondiendo con poca energía, sabía que si una preguntaba eso no podría dar una negativa.

– Reconsidéralo por favor, podemos ayudarte… ¿Nos dejas ir? – Blair quien sospechaba de una negativa cuestiono sorprendida ante la respuesta inesperada del varón, incluso May no pensaba que Godou aceptara tan fácilmente.

– La verdad es que no quiero que vengan dado que es algo que podría ser verdaderamente peligroso, pero estoy seguro que no dejaran que diga un no – Las dos chicas al ver que Godou les dejaría acompañarla se sonrieron mutuamente en satisfactoria de su victoria – "Realmente me recuerdan a Yuri y Ena" – Con eso Godou observo el camino que tenía por delante.

May, Blair como Suyen y Umi se encontraban sonrojadas esperando entre el bosque mientras Godou se encontraba centrado en sus necesidades humanas antes de poder actuar como debía en contra de la sombra en el supuesto templo donde debían de verse.

Una vez finalizó lo que había avanzado observo su alrededor como el campamento que había formado junto con May y Blair, mando a sus familiares a cubrir la zona y proteger el campamento de cualquier peligro o ser vivo que no fueran ellos. Así camino al lago para tomar con una taza agua y limpiarse las manos para ser alguien higiénico, entonces se levantó guardando la taza observando a los demás pokémon de la zona.

Regresando con sus compañeras estas miraron al líder del grupo quien con un asentimiento comenzó a caminar con las niñas a sus lados y sus dos pokémon en sus hombros con cierto nerviosismo de lo que pudieran encontrar, después de todo, los pokémon eran los seres con un mayor sentido de desastres que había en el mundo pokémon.

La oscuridad fue eliminada para May y Blair con unas linternas mientras que Godou observaba todo como si todavía fuera de día, aunque conocía más o menos el camino dado su batalla en contra de la sombra para salvar a Roxanne y a Jessica, todavía no sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba el lugar indicado por la sombra.

Así avanzaron hasta que Godou reconoció el lugar donde fue la primera pelea con la sombra y sus bestias, repentinamente un poder comenzó a nacer en la oscuridad.

– ¿Q-Qué es e-eso? – Blair repentinamente señalo con su linterna lo que sorprendió tanto a Godou como May y eso era un camino iluminado por unas flamas azules, cosa causo que las damas comenzaran a temblar por la posibilidad de encontrarse con un fantasma – Go-Godou-kun – La menor observo al adolescente quien sonrió divertido avanzando para su sorpresa.

– Si se quedan atrás, un fantasma puede comérselas – Bromeó con la intención de asustar a las niñas y cumplió su cometido al ver que en verdad se habían congelado durante unos segundos, tuvo que contener la risa que le daba verlas de esa manera.

– ¡Eso no es divertido! – Exclamaron las niñas al unisonó antes de que el sonido de una rama pisada por un Poochyena las sorprendiera – ¡Espéranos! – Así salieron corriendo hacía donde Godou para tomar sus manos e iluminar el camino ya iluminado.

Así los tres avanzaron por las tenues luces de fuego y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa notando como un templo se encontraba al final el camino.

Era enorme el templo casi como una pirámide maya con escaleras a cada lado de la pirámide, en las esquinas habían escritos en una lengua antigua junto a imágenes de lo que podrían ser pokémon o bestias divinas. En cada sección de la pirámide había cuatro plantas con entradas y al final sería una mesa de sacrificios.

Gracias a las habilidades de Campione que portaba Godou, noto cada detalle de la pirámide sin problemas y se mantuvo alerta debido al poder que se asemejaba del de la criatura bípeda con la que se enfrentó en la mañana, sus instintos se prendieron por si necesitara de alguna de sus encarnaciones divinas para pelear y proteger a sus amigos.

– ¿Q-Qué es este lugar? – Blair fue la primera en hablar con miedo notorio en su voz, se acercó al joven rey y tomo su brazo para sentirse segura – No recuerdo haber visto algo como esto en mi mapa.

– T-Tengo miedo – May imito el acto de Blair al tomar el brazo derecho del joven líder de grupo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Eso no era algo raro y Godou lo sabía mejor que nadie. Una persona que no se sintiera de esa manera con el aura de muerte que había alrededor no existía, aunque claro, él no era una persona normal para empezar.

Fijándose en la zona de sacrificios pudo apreciar dos orbes carmesís observando el lugar donde se encontraba, la forma sombría de su cuerpo se formó lentamente cuando movió su cabeza hacía el interior de la estructura antigua, lugar donde encontraría todas las respuestas acerca de los eventos que había sucedido en la tarde con las exploradoras y era probable que ese era el lugar que habían entrado en la tarde.

– Vamos a entrar – Como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma, las niñas miraron a Godou confundidas.

Esperaba esas reacciones desde un inició cuando acepto que vinieran con él, aunque su intención fue protegerlas del mundo de la magia donde existían los dioses, ambas eran más fuertes de lo que consideraba originalmente y por eso no dudaría de ellas en esos momentos.

– C-Creo que es-escuche mal, pero no a-acabas de decir que va-vamos a entrar a ese lugar terrorífico q-que casi grita la contención de algún fa-fantasma en su interior – Con pausas debido al miedo que invadía su cuerpo, Blair no logro sino más que pensar en escapar lo más pronto posible del lugar con tal de evitar cualquier posible interacción con un ser del otro mundo.

May no dijo nada pero asintió completamente en acuerdo con Blair.

– Lamentablemente las respuestas que yo busco se encuentran en el interior de esa cosa y no planeo dar marcha atrás sin obtenerlas – Aunque para su desgracia sonaba como algo que diría el imbécil de Alexander, Godou necesitaba las respuestas que la sombra tenía que darle – Pero no se preocupen, yo las protegeré de cualquier cosa incluso a costa de mi vida.

Las niñas se miraron poco convencidas mientras comenzaban a odiar su insistencia en venir, pero no podía regresar en esos momentos por lo cual aceptaron a regañadientes.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por las llamas azules del exterior hasta los primeros escalones de la misteriosa pirámide antigua.

Godou quien fue el conocedor No. 1 acerca de cosas relacionadas con la magia y lo sobrenatural podía saber que la construcción fue creada por magia divina, su instinto le indicaba eso y desde las diversas marcas que no fueron mostradas por las llamas azules, podía ver impresas borrosas de alguna clase de animal que el considero sería pariente de los lobos.

Instintivamente en su cabeza se formó la imagen del sol junto a un apuesto guerrero, forma que tomaba el dios solar Apolo y por ende, una deidad con un origen complicado.

Fueron tan solo cuatro minutos cuando lograron llegar a la zona de sacrificios donde se podía apreciar una entrada con unas escaleras oxidadas, la mesa de sacrificio no estaba lo que indicaba que alguien la había tomado hace algún tiempo ya, no obstante solo había una forma de continuar y entonces Godou miró a las niñas quienes estaban dudosas.

No las culpaba, ellas no eran Erica ni sus compañeras quienes le seguirían sin mostrar miedo, ellas eran niñas a quienes posiblemente los rayos les espantaran de horrenda manera.

– No tienen que bajar sino quieren – Las niñas miraron a Godou quien comentó eso con simpleza – Lo que puede haber dentro es probable que no sea algo que niñas de su edad deban de ver, estos lugares están repletos de trampas que pueden estar o no activas todavía, quédense aquí y esperen mi regreso – No es que ya hubiera entrado antes pero sin duda es lo que su instinto le decía – Suyen, Umi – Tomando sus balls y lanzándolas, los pokémon aparecieron esperando las indicaciones de su amo – Quédense aquí y protejan a May y Blair.

Sin esperar alguna palabra en contra de su mandato por parte de las niñas o sus compañeras pokémon, este simplemente se adentró en el templo con un salto para sorpresa y susto de las damas.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – Blair le cuestiono a May dado que ella había sido la más valerosa seguida de Godou, pero esta le miró a los ojos con duda y miedo.

Ella observo una vez más la entrada al templo por la cual se fue Godou y entonces miró su alrededor, las llamas azules iluminaron la zona para que la oscuridad no las devorará y pudieran sentirse seguras en todo momento.

Observo la oscuridad de su alrededor donde habrían pokémon salvajes y con suerte, solo eso.

– Esperemos a que regrese – Ante esa respuesta inesperada, Blair no estaba segura cómo reaccionar – No quiero que vaya él solo, pero algo en mi interior me dice que si vamos, solo seres un estorbo para su camino – Bajo la cabeza ante esa realidad y entonces camino para tomar asiento en el duro suelo.

Blair fue a su lado para poder descansar a su lado, no quería estar sola en la oscuridad de la noche.

Umi y Suyen se acercaron a las amigas de su maestro como sus propias compañeras de viaje para darles calor en la fría noche, no sabían que tanto tardaría su amo en regresar de la oscuridad donde entro, pero debían de cumplir su orden a como diera lugar.

Godou logro llegar a la zona más baja de las escaleras y como esperaba, el interior era diez veces mayor a lo que parecía por fuera, todo gracias a algún hechizo de aumento de espacio, aunque no tenía una prueba convincente de eso, consideraba que cualquier otra explicación no tendría sentido en esos momentos.

Repentinamente dos pares de perlas carmesí se mostraron cuando una de las bestias negras se comenzó a formar de la oscuridad a su alrededor, con sus afilados colmillos que parecían capaces de penetrar el más duro de los aceros y sus cuerpo compartía una forma similar al de un lobo con un pelaje negro, este portaba afiladas garras que incluso lograrían dañar las paredes que los rodeaban incluso por accidente.

Los orbes carmesí y los azabaches de ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, esperando a atacar en caso de que el otro hiciera algún movimiento estúpido.

– Detente – Repentinamente una voz interrumpió la batalla de miradas y la bestia cuadrúpeda desapareció entre las sombras, es ahí cuando Godou observo salir de la oscuridad a una persona y al instante se había sonrojado en su totalidad.

Una hermosa joven de un brillante cabello rubio intenso que caía hasta el final de los muslos de una piel hermosa y tétrica-mente pálida que resaltaba sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, de una belleza irreal que se comparaba con la de Erica fácilmente. Su cuerpo curvilíneo como un reloj de arena fue cubierto vagamente por un ropaje indigno de una persona y más como un traje de esclavos, pues solo su busto fue cubierto por un sostén dorado con líneas delgadas que pasaban por sus hombros y espalda mientras en sus brazos se encontraban adornos dorados y en sus muñecas un aro de oro puro que dejaba caer una tela azul celeste, su cintura cubierta por un cinturón de oro puro con una tela azul que cubría espalda y frente de su zona más femenina, dejando ver los lados de sus piernas y muslos, donde en el muslo derecho se enrollaba un accesorio dorado con una corona solar.

La hermosa joven no mayor a su edad actual, mostró una suave sonrisa mientras se acercaba a donde el intruso había acabado.

Desconfiado de aquella mujer su cuerpo comenzó a reunir poder mágico en su interior para cualquier situación inesperada que pudiera pasar, la mujer pareció notar aquello como la desconfianza del rey demonio, por lo cual se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia.

– Mi señor ha pedido que fuera en su búsqueda para su reunión – Su voz eran tan hermosa como el cantó armonioso de los mismos ángeles del cielo, pero su formalidad le resulto incómodo y no se escapó de esos hermosos ojos esmeralda – ¿Acaso esta humilde servidora ha dicho algo que fuera del desagrado de su sagrada-endemoniada e ilustre persona?

En espera de una respuesta por parte del invitado del señor de las ruinas, Godou nunca fue de las personas quienes aprobaran un habla refinada o una formalidad hacia su persona y prefería el estilo despreocupado o incluso vulgar del cual los nobles no aceptarían.

– No es de mi agrado que las personas hablen de manera tan formal conmigo, así que apreciaría que me llamaras como Kusanagi o Godou, ya sea mi apellido o mi nombre es aceptable – No recordaba la cantidad de veces que había indicado esas palabras a cada persona con quien hablaba desde su posición como un rey demonio en su mundo, era cansado que siempre utilizaran términos que no deseaba tener y prefería el sonido de su nombre.

– Lo tomare en cuenta, Kusanagi Godou – Con una reverencia la dama dio media vuelta – Sígame por favor – De esa forma comenzó a caminar con el rey a su espalda.

La joven no llevaba una linterna para poder saber por dónde caminaba, lo que le indicaba a Godou que ella tenía una habilidad para ver en la oscuridad como él o las brujas como Liliana o Erica.

Aunque el rojo de sus mejillas no se desvanecía y no solo era por su belleza, sino porque la hermosa mujer movía sus caderas de manera muy sugestiva y el rey no deseando parecer un pervertido como lo catalogaban, hacía hasta lo imposible con tal de alejar su vista de aquel redondo y perfecto trasero que apenas era escondido por aquella escasa tela azul.

De esa manera sus ojos viajaron por las paredes y se detuvieron notando lo que parecían ser palabras que no lograba descifrar, aunque las palabras se formaban con el alfabeto no podía comprender las palabras que usaban demostrando que eran una lengua perdida.

Ilustraciones junto a más palabras que contaban una leyenda, de eso estaba seguro, pero sus ojos pasaron a algunas bestias que no podría reconocer por nada en el mundo, solo sabía que uno era rojo como el fuego y el otro azul como los mares.

– La leyenda habla acerca de los dioses quienes buscaban un lugar en el mundo – Regresando su mente a la realidad, la hermosa dama habló suavemente y el rey miró su espalda – Fue hace mucho tiempo que los grandes dioses de la creación dieron paso a todo el universo existen y por existir, formaron los planetas junto a las estrellas para dar comienzo al ciclo de luz y oscuridad.

Las estrellas fueron por mucho la primera fuente de luz que nació apenas la oscuridad gobernaba, en realidad, la más fuerte luz fue en realidad una estrella más en el cielo.

– En este sagrado templo se cuenta le leyenda de cierto dios y una historia que nadie más logra conocer, son pocos los lugares donde se cuenta y son escasos los que todavía lo creen, pero la realidad se forma de la creencia como de las verdades del universo – Con cada silaba que salía de los labios de la dama, el cuerpo de Godou se sentía más emocionado.

Conocimiento.

El saber de una entidad cuya existencia es del mismo nivel que uno o incluso superior, las palabras que hablaban de aquel con quien eventualmente estaba destinado a chocar armas en más de una ocasión, de aquel que dejo su nombre grabado en una épica historia con un final digno de ser escrito y conservado en el corazón del pueblo.

Excitación.

Una emoción que nacía muy profundo en su interior debido al aura divina que se encontraba infectada en todo el lugar, la cercanía con el dios desperraba el lado más oscuro de su existencia pacifista, un lado que buscaba saciar una inmensa sed de sangre junto a la emoción de sentirse superior a su rival.

Obviamente no haría nada a menos que la deidad lo hiciera, al fin y al cabo era un hombre racional que buscaba encontrar las salidas más pacifistas que puedan existir. Evitaría el derrame de sangre injustificada y solamente lucharía cuando el dios amenazara al mundo o hiciera un acto tan bélico que mereciera su muerte por el fuego sagrado de la más fuerte estrella en el cielo.

– Eto… eh – Tras intentar decir algo a su repentina guía, el rey se había dado cuenta que desconocía el nombre de la chica.

– Mana – Respondió ella.

– ¿Eh? – Confundido ladeo la cabeza mirando a la dama.

– El nombre de una es Mana – Y de esa manera sucedió la presentación de la hermosa mujer que sorprendió al rey demonio.

– Mucho gusto – Debido a sus modales lanzó las palabras que primero vinieron a su mente – Entonces Mana-san, ¿Está bien que me cuentes acerca de esto? – Tras tantas batallas en contra de incontables dioses, Godou sabía la importante que eran los nombres y mitos de los dioses para de esa manera poder utilizarlo en contra.

Aunque Mana no dijera nada en lo absoluto con respecto al nombre, si encontraba las palabras del verso que ella estaba hablando, podría obtener una de las llaves para el uso de su espada dorada y por ende, que le llevaría a una absoluta victoria en contra de su rival.

Mana se detuvo de repente y Godou se detuvo a continuación, la razón de eso fue sencilla.

Frente a los dos, una inmensa puerta creada por lo que parecía ser obsidiana y azufre seca, esta mostraba una resistencia que parecía poder solo ser sometida por un instrumento divino como lo era Ame no Murakumo.

Más la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente sin realizar ni un solo ruido de chasquido u oxido, entonces Godou sintió como su mente se agudizaba al instante y su cuerpo se alistaba para una pelea que terminaría con la muerte de uno.

-En Otra Parte-

En una zona llena de mar con una única roca en el centro se encontraba parada una hermosa dama.

Su cabello de color negro azabache que caía hasta las rodillas con un largo mechón que cubría su ojo izquierdo con unos mechones azules de una tez bronceada por el sol y un hermoso ojo de un brillante azul marino, era verdaderamente hermosa y con un sensual encanto que haría que los hombres la admiraran con fascinación. Su cuerpo bien dotado y entrenado cubierto por una playera corta azul donde sobresalían los hombros y en el centro se formaba un círculo con una punta y dos patas bajo el busto dejando al expuesto su estómago y con unos pantalones azul oscuro aferrados a su cintura y resaltando sus muslos como sus largas piernas.

La hermosa mujer miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus tacones, cuando el mar repentinamente comenzó a crear burbujas y de este salió un grupo de personas con trajes de buzos azules con la imagen de una **O** en el pecho con incrustaciones marinas y con un tanque en sus bocas par el oxígeno.

– Comandante – Eliminando las máscaras y poniéndose en posición militar ante uno de los comandantes del equipo, estos se mostraron lo más respetuosos posibles.

– ¿Obtuvieron lo que les mandamos a buscar? – Sin rodeos ni anticipación, la sensual mujer cuestiono a los cadetes quienes solamente mostraron una sonrisa de satisfacción – Bien, con esto tenemos un paso más para cumplir nuestra meta – La dama fue en búsqueda de lo esperado y una ball se le fue entregada – Regresen a la base y obtendrán una _recompensa_ – Sus labios se humedecieron cuando su lengua paso por ellos.

Los hombres sonrieron con lujuria ante esas palabras mientras las pocas damas se sonrojaron con locura sabiendo que podrían hacer lo que deseaban.

– Vamos equipo **Ocean** , vayamos a la base por una recompensa – El general habló a su persona quienes llamaron a sus pokémon y se pusieron una vez más la máscara.

-En el bosque-

En una zona totalmente alejada del campamento y el templo, un par de personas habían llegado al punto de reunión pero se sorprendieron al ver como se encontraba el lugar.

Árboles quemados y la tierra aplastada como si algo pesado le hubiera golpeado, la zona a una temperatura a normalmente alta incluso con todo y el fuego, pero entonces miraron a las personas que estaban esperando.

Ese fue el líder del grupo como los demás soldados del equipo Magma, por lo cual fueron directo a donde se encontraban esas personas para entregar el paquete.

– Paquete para líder de tropa, Shiryuu – El líder de tropa con cabello mohicano miró a la persona quien le habló notando a un par de científicos con un maletín negro en sus manos, este se levantó para llegar a donde ellos – ¿Qué paso en este lugar? – Cuestiono dando el paquete a la persona indicada.

– Unas ratas se pusieron en el camino, eso es todo – Con el maletín en su mano el varón chasqueo los dedos y un soldado trajo otro maletín – Aquí está el pago, ahora desaparezcan de mis vista – Con eso los científicos salieron corriendo.

Shiryuu indicó a su batallón regresar a la base y estos inmediatamente aceptaron caminando como soldados expertamente entrenados, aunque algunos miraron su espalda para observar el escenario que habían provocado tanto su líder como los dos soldados del misterioso grupo de R como decidieron llamarlos.

-En el templo-

Frente a los ojos de Godou la enorme bestia se encontraba presente mirando con sus ojos carmesí al humano invitado a su territorio, más el varón sentía como su instinto de lucha le indicaba que se encontraba frente a una amenaza de la cual debía de tener cuidado, eso fue visto por el lobo que simplemente mostro una sonrisa como pudo entre su hocico de sombras.

– No hay razón para mantenerse alerta mi joven invitado – La voz que salía de la sombra era suave y calmada, como la de un héroe que deseaba traer calma a los ciudadanos asustados – No lo invite para que nos matemos horrendamente usted y yo, así que puede relajarse.

La enorme bestia indico eso mientras le daba la espalda al rey para caminar dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba, seguidamente Mana también entro al territorio de aquella poderosa bestia cuya identidad, mito y relación era desconocido a su persona, aunque sentía que podría tener parentesco con Apolo.

– Lamento sonar antipático con su amable oferta de paz, pero hasta hoy día no he conocido a un dios que tenga en verdad el deseo de hablar en paz – No había abandonado su creencia de resolver las cosas de maneras pacifistas con el intercambio de palabras en contra de los dioses, pero algo tan bueno como eso no podía ser verdad.

Pelear contra un dios era una cosa, pelear contra un dios en su territorio, esa era otra.

El lobo simplemente se acostó con sus extremidades acomodadas para descansar la cabeza, era como ver a un gigante perro acostado tras haber saciado su energía en un entusiasta paseo.

– Tal vez en tu universo sea de esa manera joven quien tiene la sagrada sangre de los dioses en sus manos, pero en este mundo no todos los dioses buscamos peleas que puedan destruir nuestro mundo – Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras miró al lobo y este se mostraba tranquilo – Así es joven asesino de nosotros los dioses, sé que no eres de este mundo y conozco el lugar de donde provienes.

Sorprendido y anonadado, Godou se quedó quieto incapaz de creer las palabras de la fiera bestia que se encontraba justo frente a sus ojos.

Notando que el humano no pensaba seguir sus indicaciones el lobo suspiro ante lo problemático de su invitado, entonces con un suave aullido la conciencia de Godou despertó cuando sintió que su cuerpo era jalado una vez más para que caminara hasta la zona del dios oculto entre las sombras… o tal vez era esa su verdadera forma.

Observo su alrededor para sonrojarse notando a hermosas mujeres con vestimentas similares a las de Mana pero sin los adornos de oro.

De esa manera fue llevado a un cómodo asiento parecido a un trono de algún rey del pasado, una copa fue puesta en su mano y rellenada con una bebida roja con un fuerte olor al alcohol, indicado que se trataba de un vino muy añejado pero de gran sabor para los expertos.

Las damas todas de bellezas asombrosas se encontraban rodeando al rey como concubinas en espera de complacer al rey con cualquier deseo, por muy pervertido y lascivo que pudiera ser.

– Ya que decidiste ponerte cómodo.

'¿Cómo puedes considerar que me encuentro cómodo con esta situación?'

Fueron las palabras que deseaba replicar Godou ante las palabras del dios lobo, pero fue callado notando la mirada de esos ojos color carmesí ante su persona.

– Hablemos por la razón de que te haya invitado a mi sagrada morada – Los ojos de Godou se agudizaron mientras todo su instinto le indicaba que prestaba atención – Vengo a advertirte de las cosas que tu llega han despertado en este mundo, Rey de los dragones, Uldin.

* * *

 **Bueno, como es costumbre para un buen anime, lo dejamos hasta este punto como final del capítulo.**

 **Como podemos ver las cosas van avanzando a su manera con algunas cosas misteriosas que estarán sucediendo en esta historia, aunque algunas se mencionan más adelante otras se tocaran de cierta manera muy imprevista.**

 **En esta ocasión podemos ver la relación del grupo de personajes principales al inició, aunque me estoy preguntando si es acaso demasiado rápido, aunque no se ha mencionado el amor de cierta manera se va desarrollando las mismas emociones que Hikari en el tom donde aparece Sun Wukong y es salvada por Godou, pero no estoy seguro si es bueno o muy apresurado.**

 **También nos quedamos en la última parte, qué relación tiene Uldin con todo esto y qué es lo que le depara el destino a nuestro héroe, Kusanagi Godou.**

 **Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
